La venganza de Hinata
by Mhialove02
Summary: Disculpen chicos porno escribir es que borraron mi correo electrónico pude recuperar lo y esta es mi nueva cuenta ,Hinata se había casado Naruto , ya tenían 6 de casados tenían 3 hijos , él era un empresario muy famosos y ella una diseñadoras de modas , un día Hinata va a visitar a Naruto es su oficina y la encuentra con su secretaria , dolor , desamor y venganza son los ingredien
1. Chapter 1

Chicos hola de tiempo no escribo y me jaquearon mi correo electrónico asi que voy a seguir con esta nueva cuenta así que disfrute que muy pronto voy a su birlos nuevo capítulos .

Sinopsis : Hinata se había casado Naruto , ya tenían 6de casados tenían 3 hijos , él era un empresario muy famosos y ella una diseñadoras de modas , un día Hinata va a visitar a Naruto es su oficina y la encuentra con su secretaria , dolor , desamor y venganza (son los ingredientes exactos para curar un corazón roto )

CAPITULO 1: DOLOR

-¿Cómo estará ? mi Naruto-kun

Pensaba una joven muy botina de cabello azulado y ojos plateados de unos 24 años , mientras conducía su camioneta cuatro x cuatro, por Konoha, se dirigía a la compañía Namikase una de la compañías mas importantes de todo Japón , aunque se había caso muy joven a los 18 años se sentía muy feliz , Naruto tenía 25 años era el vicepresidente de la compañía Namikase su padre Minato era el presidente, él junto con Hiashi Hyuga uno de los empresarios más poderosos de todo Japón hicieron comprometer sus dos hijos desde el nacimiento .Ella era muy feliz porque desde que era una niña siempre estuvo enamorada de su amado Naruto , nunca imagino que se casaría muy joven y que tendría tres hermosos hijos , una niña de 5 años llamada Kasumi era idéntica a su padre cabello rubio y ojos azules , tenía la piel de su madre era una niña muy inquieta , en otro era un niño de 3 años se llamaba Naruto igual que su padre tenía el cabello azulado de su madre y los ojos azules de su padre era un poco enfermizo y la ultima una niña la llamaron Hiromi de un años de ella de cabello azulado y ojos plateado ,si era igual a su madre .

Entro a la empresa , salido al guardia de seguridad , que le abrió la puerta cordialmente , busco un buen sito donde estacionarse , de repensé sonó su celular

-Rin rin –halo –dijo la ojiperla-

-Hola Hina-chan ,me recuerdas

-Mia…ola Mia-chan- dijo Hinata , a su querida amiga que no veía hace cinco años -¿hace tanto tiempo que no llamas?.-casi regañándola

-Ay , lo siento mucho es que .. tenía muchos trabajo , pero ahora estoy libre .-le respondo se escuchaba muy animada- Y pienso pasar mis vacaciones en Japón

-¿Qué bien ?¿Y cuanto vendrás?-le preguntó , estaba muy feliz de poder ver de nuevo a su querida amiga

-mmmm…¿Qué te parece dentro de 10 minutos ?-le respondió muy entusiasmada

-¿Qué?-dijo muy sorprendida –NO me digas que tu.

-¡Claro!Amiga! estoy en KONOHA –

-¡no digas…!- está muy sorprendía y feliz después de tanto tiempo volverá ver a su mejor amiga –Y dime en donde estas.

-¡Estoy en un taxi , le dije a los encargado del aeropuerto que lleven m mis cosas Al hotel Nara!¿Que que pertenece a la familia de ese aburrido Shino ?-dijo con sarcasmo ,

-¡NO Mia estas equivocada !- la corrigió – Es Shikamaru Nara , su familia tiene Hoteles en todo Japón y Shino Abúrame , era mi compañero por favor ambos tiene diferentes personalidades .

-¡Esta bien..!- dijo con su tono de voz despreocupado como siempre la había conocido desde siempre.-¿Dónde estás?-le pregunto.

-Pues… estoy en la empresa Namikase , voy a buscar a …-entonces Mia la interrumpió

-Si ya se vas a buscar a tu querido Naruto-kun- le respondió la morena arqueando la ceja.

-¡Sí!- ruborizándose a la mención de su esposo .

-¡Bueno estoy cerca , llego en menos de 10 minutos !

-Me parece bien…-le dijo bajándose de su camioneta -

-Entonces .. nos vemos Adiós…- se despidió

- Adiós… -dicho fue directamente a la oficina pero antes fue volteo a ver si en convertible de su esposo estaba estacionado unos metro delante del suyo ya era medio día , así se encontraba esposo estaba allí . subió por el ascenso no antes de saludar a todos los empleados que veía y ellos la saludaban cordialmente , ellos sentían muy respeto pero no solo eso sino los empleados hombres comentaban que tenía un rostro muy hermoso aunque no usaba maquillaje se veía muy hermosa , pero aunque también usaba ropa holgada se escondía un cuerpo muy hermoso y voluptuoso. Llego a la oficina del rubio pero ante quiso saludar a su secretaria que era Sakura Haruno , era la compañera amiga de su esposo desde que eran uno niños , ella sabía que antes su Naruto estaba enamorado de Sakura pero después de una gran lucha para que el rubio se fijara en ella , él llego a enamorase de ella , aunque estaba comprometidos se sentía muy feliz al ver que su gran amor se había enamorado de ella. Pero al no encortar a la pelirosa pensó que la había mandado a ser algún papeleo .

Diviso puerta de la gran oficina que estaba detente de ella, camino lentamente al escuchar algunos ruidos sospechosos , cada paso que daba pudo escuchar se escuchaba mas fuerte era como gritos acompañados con gemidos fuertes .Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba más de lo debido se paro delante de la puerta y con mucho cuidado cuando diviso a su esposo con su secretaria , estaban en el sillón moviéndose estrepitosamente.

-Na... Naruto...– Escucho la voz de Sakura jadeando mientras sentía como sus uñas se clavaban sutilmente en su pecho provocándole más placer que dolor– Naruto... No te detengas... ¡Aaah!Lo haces tan bien ¡

-¡ Aaaaa!- –¡Mmmhh... Sakura...chan !– Él cerró los ojos, se encontraba completamente sumergido por las intensas oleadas de placer provocaba sus gemidos –¡Sakura -chaan... Yo... Yo te... Te a...mo.

-Na….ruto- se estaba moviendo mas fuerte agarrando los hombros del rubio –Si dices … que me amas….por…..que estas….. .con… tu….. esposa….- mmmmmmmmm por queeeeeeeeeee.

- ¡Tu sabes….!¿que….. solo… me…. case con ella por interés?gimiendo mas fuertes esas palabra , escucho Hinata sintió que su corazón se partía en mis pedazos , sintió que su alma se escapaba de su cuerpo -me… voy a …. Divorciar de ella…..-Eso ya colmo a la ojiperla abrió la puerta abruptamente hacinado que los amantes se separara y estaba muy sorprendidos al ver a la joven parada allí con lagrimas en los ojos corriendo por sus mejillas .Sakura se paro del rubio y agarrando su ropa que estaba tirada dirigiese al baño que estaba cerca de allí .

-¡Hinata...!- dijo el rubio al verse sorprendido se puso apresuradamente su bóxer junto con su pantalón de tela ¿Qué haces.. aquí?-le pregunto dirigiéndose a ella.

-¡Eso es lo único que se te ocurre decirle!- entando a la oficina y dirigiéndose donde estaba el apretó su puños muy indignada y dolida por lo que estaba sucediendo en eso momentos-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto…?-derrando mas lagrimas que las tenia .¿Que me lo vas a explicar?

- Hinata…vamos a hablar de eso a otra parte – tratando de clamar cosas pero ella solo movió la cabeza en negándose a su petición - ¡Vamos!-acercándose mas a ella tratado de tomarla de la mano , pero la peliazul retorcedlo uno tres paso hacia atrás , ya que su contacto la enfermaba.

-¡No te acerque a mí!-le grito muy alterada.

-¿Por favor Hinata escúchame ?-se acero a ella , la agarro intempestivamente de la muñecas -¡Tranquilízate!Solo quiero hablar!

-–¡No! ¡No quiero escucharte y no quiero que me toques! -Sabia que de seguir así se pondría histérica o se desmayaría-

¡Por favor tranquilizante!

-¡no ME TOQUESS!-grito con furia la ojiperla , dándole al rubio un puntapié , tratado que la soltara ,pero el rubio la agarro con más fuerza pero no quería hacerle daño y la solo -¡No me toque…!-se tranquilazo un poco agachó la mirada.-¿Por..qué?-llorado con la fuerza -¿Por…qué ?

-¡Hinata!-solo dijo eso , sabía que lo había descubierto pero no tenia en valor de enfrentar es complicada situación- Per…-no termino de decir la palabra ,

-¡Cállate!- grito dando una cachetada- ¡ No quiero oírte nuca más !-eso hizo estremecer al rubio – Si quieres el divorcio te lo daré.- viendo directamente al rubio.-¡Pero … óyeme bien jamás !Jamás! ¡VAS A VOLVER A VER A TUS HIJOS!-le grito con todo el dolor de su corazón que sentía en eso momentos-

-!Mira!mmm- incorporándose de la cachetada que le avían dado –Yo tengo el derecho de esta con mis hijos –agarrándola fuertemente le los hombros- Yo también tengo el derecho se estar cerca que mis hijos.-esa palabras hicieron enfurecer mas a Hinata

-¡Y que le has a decir !-le dijo empujando al rubio con todas sus fuerza- ¿Qué su padre tiene una amante?!Esta a esposa de tu mejor amigo !-eso la enfureció aun mas.

-¡Hinata!-le dijo tratando que se clamara un poco- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a hablar a otra parte ?

-¡NO!- dándole a espalda me queda todo claro- ¡Envíame los papales de divorcios!Yo los firmare!-comenzado a caminar hacia la salida de la oficina - ¡Le diré a Carl !¿Que te traiga toda tu ropa.?

-¡Hinata escúchame favor!-se acerco mas a ella pero Hinata se volteo y le dio otra cachetada.

-¡Ya no te quiero escuchar!-trato de darle otro golpe pero Naruto tomo su mano.

-¡Se que no hay justificación !-pero en eso que Hinata le iba a responder sintió que el elevado se abría .!Sasuke!Shikamaru!Sai!¿Que hacen aquí?- viendo que salían de este, le pregunto quedado petrificado al igual que Hinata

-Hmp.. no sabía que Hinata estaría aquí- viendo a la ojiperla que estaba sujeta a el rubio -¡Venimos a decirte qué ?-trato de tomar la palabra primero Hinata lo interrumpió.

-¡Savia que Naruto me engañaba no es así!- el moreno solo afirmo con la cabeza- ¡Ustedes lo sabia verdad!-eso hizo que el rubio la soltara en eso ella volteo a ver a los tres hombre-¡Lo sabían!

-¡Sí!-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo , estaban muy avergonzado al no decir nada , Sasuke había descubierto que Sakura mientras que Shikamaru y Sai los habían visto juntos, le engañaba desde hace tres meces con el rubio a su que él solo se alejo de ellos ,pero como sus familias tenia algunos negocios en común así que no tuvo el remedio que callar .

-¡Hinata!-dijo Shikamaru tratando de calmarla - ¿Se que hicimos mal a no contarte nada?!pero queríamos que Naruto personalmente de diga la verdad –mirando al rubio con mucha furia e indignación .

-¡Pero no lo dijeron!Se quedaron allí sin decir o hacer nada ¡!No se que más me duele!-comenzado a derramar mas lagrimas, al ver a sus amigos de su esposo que eran cómplices en todo eso -¡Saben… ¡!Después de pasar momentos difíciles !Ustedes me traicionaron en especialmente tu Naruto !Pero creo que algún día todos la van a pagar!- mirado a los hombres –¡Sera mejor que me vaya!Le diere a Carl que te traiga todas tu cosa!-comenzando a caminar hacia al ascensor dejando perplejos a los hombres que estaba cerca de allí- Aaaaaaa Naruto Sera mejor te de esto …- le dijo sacando el anillo de oro fino de su dedo y tirándolo al puso alfombrado-Le quedaras mejor a tu amante -dicho eso apretó el botón cerrando ese la puerta

Hinata se sentía muy traicionada y humillada , estaba muy desesperada no sabía qué hacer en eso momentos sentía morirse quería desaparecer de la tierra , pero también que tenía que pensar en sus hijos eso lindo niños no sabían que su padre era un desgraciando, comenzó a solar su celular , se dio cuenta que eran Naruto pero no contesto , el ascensor se detuvo supo que ya cerca de estacionamiento , salió corriendo diviso su carro estaba, sus manos temblando abrió a la puerta .

-Hola…. Ya llegue –dijo Mia muy alegre , había llegado a la empresa , le dijo al vigilante que quiera entrar para una entrevista que tenia.

-¡Mia-chan….!- dicho eso se arrojo en los brazos de su amiga- ¿Qué bueno que estemos aquí?

-¿Qué pasa?-le dijo muy preocupada la ver a su amiga llorando - ¿Por qué estas llorando?-le preguntó abrazando a su amiga.

-¡Hay Mia-chan!-soltándola de abrazo- Ya…no quiero estar…aquí- gimoteando -¡Vámonos….de aquí!

-¡Está bien! – se dirigió a asiento del copiloto y Hinata hizo lo mismo en asiento del conductor, estaba muy preocupada por la actitud de su amiga

-¡Sabes!-le dijo empezando prender la camioneta- ¡Tenias razón !No debí enamorarme de Naruto!Tan locamente!-comenzando a conducir la camioneta hacia la salida .Salieron de la empresa intempestivamente –Aceves no conoces a las personas realmente

- ¿Porque dice eso ?tratado que le dijera que en verdad-¡Me podría explicar que pasa!-

-Naruto me engaño-comenzó a llorar nuevamente –El me engaño con Sakura

-¿Qué..?-se sorprendió mucho al escuchar a la ojiperla-¡Me estás diciendo! ¿Qué eso hijo de puta te engaño con la zorra rosada eso? –grito muy indignada , sabía que el Naruto estaba enamorado de Sakura pero , pensó que ya lo había superado pero se equivoco .-

-¡Si…!- comenzando a acelerar-Me engaño .. y lo peor de todos es que Sasuke lo sabía. Sabiendo que era la esposa de mu mejor amigo… a ello no les importo nada .

-¡Hinata!Cálmate si!- dijo Mia tratado de clamar a Hinata un poco ,sabía que estaban en una carretera muy transitada-¿Por qué no mejor vamos a tu casa está cerca de de mar?-¡_Pero me va escuchar !dijo pensando ¡Juro que la a pagar !_

-¡Es a donde precisamente vamos! -doblo hacia la derecha saliendo hacia la carreta de desvió que se dirigía a la playa -¿Creo que ya termino eso?-dijo mientras divisaba que océano que estaba cerca .

-¿Por qué dice eso?-le respondió muy asustada y angustiada -¡Hinata! ¡sabes eres mi mejor amiga ¡!No me gusta verte así!.- pero no hizo caso a eso y comenzó a acelerar mas la velocidad -¡Hinata ¡¿Por favor cálmate?

-¡Ya no …-apretando mas fuerte el acelerador - ¡Ya no me importa asada de lo que digan

-¡Hinata!¿Por favor cálmate? piensa en tus hijos

- Si tienes razón- eso la hizo tranquilizar un poco -¡Pero te juro que me las va a pagar ! ¡Todos me la van a pagar!-le dijo fríamente volteado a ver a su amiga- ¡Me ayudara !-tomado la mano de su amiga

-¡Claro!Para eso están las amigas - dicho eso el carro de es desbarranco cayendo al precipicio de uno cinco metros dando vueltas de campana mientras caía cuando en auto se detuvo exploto.

Bueno aquí está mi segundo FanFiction espero que lo disfruten. Y dejen sus reviews. Así que disfruten nos vemos bye cuídense


	2. Capítulo II: Tristeza

Capítulo II : Tristeza

Flashback

-¿Por qué dice eso?-le respondió muy asustada y angustiada -¡Hinata! ¡sabes eres mi mejor amiga ¡!No me gusta verte así!.- pero no hizo caso a eso y comenzó a acelerar mas la velocidad -¡Hinata ¡¿Por favor cálmate?

-¡Ya no …-apretando mas fuerte el acelerador - ¡Ya no me importa asada de lo que digan

-¡Hinata!¿Por favor cálmate? piensa en tus hijos

- Si tienes razón- eso la hizo tranquilizar un poco -¡Pero te juro que me las va a pagar ! ¡Todos me la van a pagar!-le dijo fríamente volteado a ver a su amiga- ¡Me ayudara !-tomado la mano de su amiga

-¡claro!Para eso están las amigas!- dicho eso el carro de es desbarranco cayendo al precipicio de uno cinco metros dando vueltas de campana mientras caía el auto exploto.

Finflashback

En el lugar del accidente , Mia abrazo a su amiga y salió del carro con su cuerpo la protegió para que no le pasara nada cayeron por una zanja que había allí llega de matorrales , justo salto a tiempo que la camioneta se desbarrancara y explotara.

-aaaa- estaba muy agitada Mia ya que cuando cayó soto a Hinata , estaba justo en frente de ella unos centímetro –Hinata…es..estas bien – le dijo extendiendo su mano para ver como estaba , tendida y casi no se podía mover , tenía la cabezo rota corra un poco de sangre en su casa con la otra mano toco su pierna y pensó que estaba rota y tenía un fuerte dolor en el pecho – Hinata… responde -

-aaa- abrió los ojos con el golpe y la explosión la dejaron inconsciente uno minutos - ¿Qué paso? –susurro recordaba u poco lo que había sucedido pero no quiera recordar lo doloroso de la traición de su esposo , pero se repiso y volteo al ver que su amiga la estaba sujetando de la mano – Mia..chan… ¿Qué te paso estas bien ?- le pregunto muy preocupada al ver el estado que se encontraba su amiga la había protegido para que se salvara , Hinata se sentía terrible al ver a su amiga con la cabeza llega se sangre-Lo…siento- le dijo muy afectada.- Por favor perdóname… lo siento..

-No te preocupes- le respondió despreocupada – Estoy muy bien…-le sonrió- pero eso con Hinata estaba casi ilesa , solo tenía unos cuantos raspones nada grabes se paro para auxiliar a Mia la volteo y la recargo es sus piernas .-No.. te preocupes voy a pedir ayuda .

-No… le dijo agarrándole el brazo- corre, vete de aquí yo voy a estaba bien –eso dejo a la ojiperla paralizada por la actitud de la morena.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto muy confundida parpadeo un poco tratando de enfocar lo que le había dicho -¡Me estas pidiendo! ¿qué te deje aquí? – le dijo muy indignada pero la morena solo le sonrió -¡Yo no puedo dejas aquí! Eres mi amiga…-pero en eso Mia la interrumpió.

-Yo.. voy a estas bien … solo vete de aquí antes que llegue el ayuda.. –tomándola del hombro - busca mi bolso le tire ante que saltáramos de la camioneta .. no te preocupes por mi .. voy a esta bien- le sonrió , pero Hinata estaba algo desconcentrada por lo que le acabada de decir – Busca mi bolso es un bolso rojos de cuero , toma mi celular y llama a numero que estaba marcado , se llama Kai es un amigo ..que vino a Japón para hacer unas gestiones … llámalo y dile te lleve a si departamento ..y espera mi llamada- Hinata se quedo perpleja al escuchar lo que le había dicho y no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando – Anda corre ..

-¡Esta bien!...-titubeo soltado algunas lagrimas – Lo haré- y con mucho cuidado dejo a su amiga el es suelo y bajo con mucho cuidado a buscar dicho bolso, vio su camioneta con la que llevaba a sus hijo al ver a su padre , estaba volteada y destrozada en llamas que casi estaban consumiendo no pudo contener sus lagrimas y lloro de rabia , se limpio las lagrimas y fue a buscar el bolso lo encontró unos centímetro lejos donde estaba ella , con mucho cuidado bajo para que no se cayera , se agacho y pudo ver algo negro que estaba cerca del su camioneta en llamas , bajo de donde estaba y cuando más se acercaba puedo divisa que se encontraba un cuerpo totalmente carbonizado parecía un mujer y solo su mano derecha estaba bien se su tono de piel era el mismo , pero que con el impacto que sufrió , solo quedo esa parte del cuerpo ileso - ¿Qué…?¿Quien …es…?- Se Pregunto la peliazul con voz temblorosa contemplando la escena muy dramática - ¿Qué paso…?¿Quien..es..?- se pregunto otra vez titubeando, su mano se fue a su cuello donde posaba un colla en forma de corazón , le había regalado Naruto cuando empezaron a salir- Debiste… ir hacia la camioneta …cuando se desbarranco…¿Quién eres? eres una niña – se acerco mas al cuerpo - ¿Por qué ?- se arrodillo ante el cuerpo , le todo la mano inerte - ¡Te juro !¿Que las van a pagar..?- comenzó a llorar con puna pena y una rabia que sentía en todo su corazón -¡Espero.. Que me perdones!-se caso con mucha ira el collar y la puso en la mano - ¡Por ocupar mi lugar !y..en cambio tu ocuparas mi lugar.. voy a l coger tu nombre , a partí de ahora… voy a llevar tu nombre - dicho eso le puso su collar en la mano de la mujer desconocida – voy a buscar.. tu identidad- se paró de allí y se fue a buscar a la morena .

-Hinata..¿qué haces aquí? – se boletó boca abajo viendo a la ojiperla que se acercaba – Corre ..antes que lleguen la ayuda .

- No te preocupes -le contesto , acercándose a ella si sentándose a su lado – Lo voy a hacer- saco el celular del bolso y comenzó a llamar – Halo….Kai..san

-Si …-¿le contesto -¿quién eres? ¿Por qué usas el celular de Mia?- le pregunto , pero cuando la peliazul le iba a contestar ,Mia le quito el celular y ella contesto.

-Oye… soy Mia .. sabes quiero que vengas a la carretera del sur en Konoha… recoge a mi amiga Hinata .. y luego ven al hospital central de Konoha –le ordeno .

-¿Qué..?- le pregunto un poco dudoso -¿Qué es lo que está pasando?.

-Nada ¿Qué debas preocuparte?-le consto -solo recógela ¿Cuándo llegue ?le llamar para saber dónde está , no ya mucho tiempo adiós…

-Mia-chan..- la vio con preocupación viendo a su amiga en eso usado – Vas a estar bien..

-¡Claro!...- le sonrió – así que mejor vete y escóndete…

-Esta..Bien..- dicho eso se paro y se alejo, dudo mucho en contarle a la mujer carbonizada, , se alejo de la escena diviso que alguno carros venia y se paraba viendo la intensa humareda , se escondió en uno de los arbustos que estaba cerca de aquí.

-¿Qué es lo que paso aquí?- dijo u conductor acercándose allí y saliendo del auto -¡Ay alguien aquí..!-grito –Parecen que no hay nadie…!Voy a llamar a la policía!-saco su celular y diviso que alguien estaba tirado , uno metro abajo , a si que decidió ir donde había dicha persona , bajando con mucho cuidado - ¡Oh pos Dios !-dijo viendo que había Mia tirada allí- ¡Estas bien !- agarrándola de la – Oye e.. estas bien.

-Si- le contesto- ¿Creo que rompí la pierna?

-NO te nuevas voy a llamar a la policía y –Hola policía … hubo un accidente ….. en el sur de la estación de Konoha.. –colgó – No te preocupes … van a venir enseguida

-Está bien….

Hinata escuchaba con la sirena de la ambulancia y la policía acercándose al lugar de los hechos , aun estaba escondida en los arbusto , se acerco un poco a la carretera , pero en lo lejos diviso el convertible de Naruto así que bajo un poco , para que no la viera.

- Itachi – san- dijo un joven policía – Hay una mujer herida ….y la otra pues…

-Bueno …veamos a quien se trata - se acerco a cuerpo de la mujer inerte que estaba allí – ¡Solo quedo su mano ! .. Si se hubiera quemado por completo , sería difícil de saber quién es - dijo con mucha calma la cubrió con una manta blanca que hacia traído.- ¡Pero!...¿Qué es eso ?-tomo la mano de la mujer , saco el collar que había dejado Hinata- Es un collar… - tenía un grabado en la parte posterior -¡NO PUEDE SER!.

-¿Quién es .. Itachi-san?- le preguntó el joven policía , viendo la cara de preocupación del moreno.

-Pues… es la esposa de Naruto –se mantuvo firme , sabía que no eran fácil , su hermano en estado de ebriedad y muy dolido(_pobrecito Sasuke , como me gustaría consolarlo jajajaj_ ) le dijo que su esposa le había sido infiel con su mejor amigo - será mejor llamar.. que el fiscal para que recoja el cadáver u llamar a sus familiares .

-Señor …- dijo otro policía –el señor Kamikaze es aquí , y también los paramédicos estabilizando la Mia Valentai

-Así , que estaba con ella – recordando a la chica de cabello ondeado su cabello negro como la noche , era muy gritona y todo decían que era una bruja- Dile… que venga –le respondió cerro con fuerzas sus puños , sabía que ahora la vida de la familia Kamikaze daría un giro muy trágico , pero para él se sentía muy furioso , cuando era más joven estuvo muy interesado en la chicha Hyuga-.

-Si…- se fue en busca del rubio

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunto el rubio viendo a los paramédicos que subían en una camilla a Mia - ¿Es mi mujer?- se acerco a la ambulancia –Hinata..- grito el rubio

-Señor – un paramédico de aproximadamente 40 años –Es usted familiar de la paciente ..- entonces la morena lo interrumpió

-Hola..imbécil – le dijo desde la camilla – Después de tu desfachatez ¿Qué cometiste ? no tienes derecho de estar aquí..-miro al rubio con toda su furia que tenía en su interior

-¿Dónde está Hinata?- le pregunto muy alterado , acercándose a ella - ¿Dónde está Hinata…?!Dime…!-le exigió –

-Naruto…..!cálmate – dijo Itachi que estaba detrás de él –

-Itachi – se volteo viendo al hermano de su mejor amigo, bueno ex mejor amigo - ¿Qué haces aquí.?-le pregunto algo temeroso - ¿Dónde ESTA HINATA?

-Naruto – se acerco más al rubio – escúchame … Hinata tuvo un accidente -tratando de clamarlo.

–¿Co... Que… dijiste... Itachi?– Pregunto tembloroso el rubio con esperanza de haber oído mal

-Hinata sufrió un accidente…-Naruto retrocedió unos dos paso hacia el moreno-Pues… parece que no salió a tiempo y…bueno pues..-le enseño el collar – reconoce... si a ella de pertenece eso- le dijo con mucha calma y entregándole el collar , recordó que alguna vez el se lo regalo a Hinata cuando empezaron a salir juntos –Esto le pertenece a tu esposa o no..

Naruto solo asistió con la cabeza temiendo lo peor – Si.. le pertenece – tomado el collar con sus ambas manos , no quería pensar lo peor , pero al ver al rostro de Itachi mirándolo con seriedad , pensó que su Hinata había muerto – ¿Dónde está Hinata?- le preguntó muy desesperado tomándolo por lo hombro haciendo que le respondiera - ¡Dime… !¿Dónde está Hinata?-le exigió apretado fuertemente los hombro de Itachi –Donde esta mi esposa…- entonces Mia desde le camilla se levanto apoyándose de sus codos.

-Ese derecho ya no lo tienes…- le dijo seriamente – DESDE QUE LA TRAICIONASTE .. CON LA ZORRA DE SAKURA .. YA NI TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO DE QUE HINATA..SE TU ESPOSA- le grito muy exasperada –MALDITO BASTARDO

-¡Tu cállate!– le ordeno volteándose a ver a la morena – No tienes ningún derecho de hablar de ese modo .

-¡Púdrete! Mal nacido….

-¡Señor por favor! … la señorita esta herida- le dijo al rubio -¡así que es mejor que no se altere ¡-le dijo a la morena - acuéstese la llevaremos al hospital –Mia solo afirmo con la cabeza - ¡Vamos!- le ordeno al otro paramédico , dicho eso se la subieron a la camilla .y la condujeron hacia el hospital de Konoha , entices nuevamente la sirena volvió a sonar . Naruto quiso perseguir a Mia para preguntarle donde esta Hinata

-¡Naruto cálmate..!- agarrándolo para tranquilizarlo –Hinata está muerta - eso hizo estremecer al rubio , no podía creer que la madre de sus hijos ya no estaba con ellos , se sentía culpable por haberla engañado tan vil mente con Sakura ,sabiendo que algunas ve cuando eran adolescente ella le había engañado con Sasuke - ¿quiero que le identifiques en cuerpo ? – soltándolo un dándole el hombro – Sígueme.

-¡Debe ser una broma!- le dijo desde atrás – ¡Ella no está muerta! –apretó fuertemente los puños –¿ Debe estar por aquí ?Ay que ir a buscarla – se dirigió hacia el despeñadero , se paro y diviso la camioneta de su esposa , salió corriendo de allí se resbalo haría veces mientras corría hacia donde estaba la camioneta toda quemada como iba abonanzado diviso un cuerpo que estaba cubierto con un manta blanca , sintió ¡que su corazón de estaba rompiendo en pedazos , y se sentía muy miserable al traicionar a una mujer tan buena y dulce del mundo , llego al donde estaba el supuesto cadáver de Hinata estaba a cinco pasos de ella así que dio torpemente paso por paso cuando llego se arrodillo y vio una escena tan macabra cuando levanto la manta blanca , había un cuerpo totalmente carbonizado y solo una parte de sus cuerpo que era la mano derecha estaba casi perfectamente bien. NO… no… HINATAAAAAAAA….grito con mucha fuerza agarrando el cadáver y abrazándolo llorando amargamente

Itachi se acerco al rubio y le dijo que había llego los médico forense junto con el fiscal para llevar el cadáver a la morgue central de Konoha , le pidió que le acompañara a la estación policía el solo asistió con la cabeza , no haciendo ningún reproche , para hacer las diligencias y su manifestación de los hechos .

Habían pasado casi dos horas desde el accidente , y el levantamiento del cadáver del supuesto Hinata , como Kasumi la hija mayor de Naruto estaba en el preescolar , le pidió a Hanabi la hermana menor de su esposa que llevara a su hija a la mansión y que se quedara junto a sus demás hijos ella no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, así que solo accedió a la petición de su cuñado . Naruto llamo a sus padres para que vayan a la estación policial

Hinata aun permanecía escondida hasta que recibió la llamada de Kai el amigo de Mia ,

-¡Halo!...¿Tú eres Hinata ?-le pregunto – Muy bien sal de donde estas y dirígete a la carretera

-Si..-le contesto apagando el celular , saliendo de donde estaba escondía diviso el auto rojo que se acercaba a ella , se paró el auto y Hinata sin dudarlo se subió hacían una nueva vida y su gran venganza….y una gran tristeza en su corazón

Bueno chicos léanlo y disfrútenlo espero su cometario si jaja


	3. Capítulo III Desesperación (PARTE I) El

**Capítulo III Desesperación (PARTE I) El principio de un Baile**

En hospital de Konoha

-¡Ya me puedo ir! – dijo la morena muy molesta desde la cama, tenia vendajes en el brazo izquierdo y en la cabeza , su pierna esta enyesada tenía solo una fractura en pierna derecha – Oiga señora ..ya me puedo ir.-le dijo a la doctora en turno llevaba una bata blanca , tenia piel blanca tenía dos coletas cabello rubio .

-En un momento – le contesto de mala manera , estaba escribiendo en una carpeta del estado de salud de la pacientes – Te puedes ir pronto …pero tendrás que poner de tu parte para que tu pierna se cure – se acerco a ella , saco de uno de los bolsillos una pequeña linterna , le puso es el ojos haciendo que la morena se ponga arisca con la rubia –Pues parece que no hay heridas internas …- agarro nuevamente la carpeta y volvió a anotar .

-¿Qué fastidio?- volvió a decir volteando su cabeza para no ver a la rubia –Oiga señora le puedo hacer una pregunta..

-Si..

-Muy bien , ¿Usted sabes porque su alumna ? Sakura Haruno no está trabajando aquí – se voltio al verla , Tsunade no comprendía a con que le acababa de decir pero presentía con que quería llegar .

-¡Pues..no estoy segura! – se volteo para dejar la carpeta a los pues de la cama de la chica - Solo me dijo que antes que , la vocación le llame ¿Quiere realizar nuevos proyectos ?.

-ASI- le dijo con sarcasmo – Y.. uno de sus "proyectos" es ser amante de su jefe – le respondió sin dudar viendo directamente a los ojos de la rubia- ¡Sabia!¿ que su quería alumna ?Era la amante de Naruto Kamikaze , esposo de Hinata Hyuga- no le sorprendió , lo que la morena le dijo , en eso recordó lo que le dijo Sakura , que aria lo imposible para ser una gran modelo , sin importarle los medios y que estaba saliendo con un hombre casado así que desde que le dijo eso La rubia le dijo que ya no quería verla y que ya no la reconocía como sensei - Me conto algo ..- le dio la espalda y confesándole lo que su ex alumna le abría dicho.

-FMMM! Bueno no me sorprende ¡-le respondió- de que usted no supiera que la perra de Sakura no le contara nada – le dijo con mucha furia .

El comentario de Mia le molesto mucho a Tsunade si sabia buen , que Sakura era una de sus alumnas más brillantes y talentosas se sentía muy orgullosa pero a le vez muy avergonzada por lo que hizo su alumna se sentía muy humillada quería golpear a la que una vez enseño en la universidad .

-¡NO sé qué decir! – le dijo con mucha indignación un furia aun dándole la espalda - ¡ME SINTO MUY AVERGONZADA!

-Pues.. no me sorprende que le haiga contado todo sus pecados – Tsunade le iba a responder pero cuando tocaron la puerta.

-¡Tsunade-sama!- abrió la puerta de la habitación , era Shizune la asistente de la rubia .

-Si ¿Qué pasa Shizune?- viendo a la rubia entrar -¿Qué es lo que pasa?- le pregunto

- ¡Bueno es que !Uchiha Itachi ¿esta aquí y quiere interrogar a la Mia?- le dijo muy preocupada y sorprendida , cuando la morena llego al hospital le había dicho que había sufrido un accidente que estaba junto con Hinata que ella había muerto tras el accidente y eso hizo que Tsunade se sintiera muy afectada por lo que sucedió

-Muy bien dile que pase- le respondió sin dudar , Shizune salió de la habitación y volteo a ver a Mia - ¡Sabes lo que paso ! – le dijo con un timbre de voz más sereno , no sabía cómo vía a reaccionar , ella solo atino a afirmar con un movimiento de cabeza – Y sabias .. Hinata murió no es así.

-¿Qué…?- le respondió con duda sabía que Hinata estaba viva , Mia había planeado decir que Hinata había caído al mar y ya no le podía encontrar , pero había un cadáver que no sabía quién era- Y..¿COMO ESTA SU..?

-¡Su cuerpo está irreconocible!- la rubia la interrumpió , Mia quería responderle pero la intervención de la puerta la hizo dudar.

-¿Tsunade-sama?¿Mia-san? ¡Aquí se encuentra Itachi-sama y también Naruto -kun - las dos mujeres se miraron.

-Está bien pasa…- le respondió - ¡Dile que pase!- en eso paso Itachi para interrogar a la única persona que vio con vida a Hinata Kamikaze.

-¡Bueno,. Señorita Valentai –miro a la morena que estaba echada en una cama -¿Quiero hacerle una pregunta?-le dijo con seriedad – ya que usted es la última persona que vio con vida a Hinata Kamikaze.- entonces Mia volteo a ver Itachi.

-¡Te equivocas!-le dijo muy seriamente a Itachi – Ella ya no es esposa de ese BASTARDO ..- eso hizo enfurecer mucho al rubio estaba muy desesperado por decirle algunas verdades.- ella ya no es una Kamikaze es una Hyuga

-Mira…- dirigiéndose a la mujer que estaba en la cama- ¡Tú no sabes, cómo sucedieron las cosas !

- ¡Tranquilízate Naruto!– dijo Itachi dirigiese a la joven - Tenemos una situación muy delicada entre manos, mira ..para que descarnases , se que estuviste un día muy agitado pero ¿Quiero hacerte unas preguntas ?¿cómo sucedieron las cosas ? y..

-ASI..- le reposando con molestia interrumpiendo al Uchiha – ya sé que Hinata "murió " , si quieres sabes , si estuvo conmigo, llegue a Japón y bueno pues quería visitar a mi amiga ella me dijo que estaría con el miserable ese , así que le dije que me estaría allí en unos minutos ¿Cuándo hizo subiendo? me encontré con Hinata y me dijo que había encontrado a su esposo revolcándose con la perra de su secretaria – viendo con furia al rubio – luego ella subió a su camioneta yo la seguí.. y bueno llegamos al océano ..y bueno pues el..

-¡Hinata estaba muy alterada y la camioneta se volteo no es así !- ahora era el turno de Itachi de interrumpirla , Naruto no sabia que pensar en ese momento, sabía Hinata había muerto que por su culpa -Bueno .. eso es todo la dejare descansar – se dio la vuelta – Naruto sígueme , Tsunade-sama ¿quiero el informe médico de la paciente ? – la rubia afirmo con la cabeza el rubio miro con mucha recelo a Mia.

-¡Está bien…!-le respondió dirigiéndose hacia la salida , pero antes que Itachi de diera la vuelta .

-¡Estarás feliz por todo lo que paso verdad!- le dijo Mia con mucha furia , es eso el rubio se volteo a verla- Ahora podrás revolcarte todo lo que quieras con la esposa de tu mejor amigo.

Pero antes que Naruto se enfureciera mas Itachi lo saco lapídamele de allí.

Cuando Hinata subió al auto del chicho no dijo ninguna palabra , tenia uno cuantos rapones así que no le preocupo tiene que pensar buen bien lo que vía hacer en eso momentos , de su supuesta muerte y como lo tomarían sus hijo se sentía mal porque no quería ver sufrir a sus hijos ni verlos criados por esa mujer que alguna vez considero su amiga . llegaron a un gran edificio de 10 piso que recién había inaugurado se poda ver casi toda la cuidad , la levo por uno de los corredores y luego subieron al séptimo piso para dirigirse a apartamento del chico

-¡Bueno llegamos!-dijo el chico pelirrojo tez blancas y ojos marrones claros entrando al apartamento junto con la ojiperla -será mejor que te de un botequín para que te cures eso rapones - le dijo – ponte cómoda.

-Si ..- apenas podía decir unas cuantas palabras estaba muy afectada por todo lo que había sucedido y estaba por suceder , el pelirrojo regreso y trajo singo sigo una pequeña caja con una cruz en el medio .

-Bueno aquí tienes- entregan el botiquín - ¡Sera mejor que te des un baño estas toda polvorienta!.en baño está en mi recamara..hay toallas y una bata úsala.. voy a llamar a la loca de Mia ..

-¿Cómo digas?-le respondió , se dirigió al baño junto con botiquín , abrió la llave de la bañera , dejo a un costado en botiquín , había un canasta de ropa sucia así que lentamente se saco la ropa hacinado resaltar su buenas y formadas curvas , sintió que ya estaba llena la bañera así que la cerro . se detuvo en un gran espejo que había allí junto al lava manos , se miro .. con mucha atención y se pregunto es que ¿_Cómo es que Naruto no la veía como un mujer?¿qué le faltaba para que le satisficiera?_** .**Hinata desde que era adolescente siempre usaba ropa holgada se sentía muy avergonzada por tener un busto memorable , era más desarrollada que sus amigas , pero Mia siempre le decía porque no usas la ropa atrevida para que Naruto la mirara , pero Hinata era sencilla se sentía un poco avergonzada por tener busco muy grande .

-¿Por qué no me amaste como amas a esa mujer..?-No podía a Sakura nombrar a la que algún día considero su amiga , se caso las ultimas prendas que usaba , vio en el buro del baño una jabón y Shampo agarro y fue hacia la tina que ya estaba llena se sumergió para poder olvidar sus problemas . y comezón a recordar como Naruto s ele declaro.

Flashback

El Royal School Konoha , era uno de los colegios más reconocidos , del Japón es una escuela para niños ricos recolocada por su prestigio e intelectualismo formaba alumnos modelos que algún día llegaran a ser grandes herederos. Pero había becas especiales para alumnos "pobres " y una de esas becadas era Sakura Haruno. Pero nadie lo sabia ella quiera mantenerlo en secreto .

Hoy o era el baile de graduación así que todos estaba muy emocionados, por fin salían del la escuela para perseguir sus sueños . en la preparatoria , pero para alguien no estaba emocionado era ni más ni menos Naruto hace dos semanas se había enterado que Sakura que en se tiempo era su novia le había hecho infiel con Sasuke su mejor amigo pero él ya sabía que Sakura estaba enamorada del moreno, se enfrento a golpes con Sasuke y no se dirigían la palabra .Naruto no se apareció en el colegio desde ese dia.

-¡No puedo !¿creer que le ? hicieras eso a Naruto – protesto Ino , Sakura le había contado todo lo que paso y eso hizo exaltar a la rubia - ¡Eres una..!

-¡Ya cállate Ino-cerca! – le tapo la boca para que no hablara tan fuertemente – Se..¿Qué hice mal pero?- la soltó se paró a su lado - ¡Pero..!tu sabes que desde siempre me gusto … y bueno yo solo .

-¡Ya se!-intervino la chica morena a la que todos consideraron que era una bruja - ¿Querías sacarle celo a Sasuke ?- le dijo sarcásticamente – o ¿estuviste con Naruto para estar más cerca de tu "amado.."?- Sakura e Ino la miraron maléficamente - ¡Sabes esto es de zorras no lo sabías! – como Mia se sentaba atrás de la peliroja comezón a caminar hacia las dos amigas .

-¡Mira buja..!-dijo Sakura interceptando a la morena – NO SABES CÓMO PASARON LAS COSAS ..- Sakura le dijo muy indignada sabía que hizo mal al alucinar a Naruto , pero iba a permitir que la insultara. Ino la agarro del brazo para que no la golpeara ,

-Y ¿Cómo se llama lo que hiciste he?-cruzando sus brazos , en eso lleno Hinata vio a las chicas que estabas apunto de pelear .

Mia-chan- corriendo y agarrándole del brazo detrás de ella - ¿Por favor …ya vasta ?-La morena LE había contado del engaño , cuando Hinata se entero que Naruto se hizo novio de la pelirosa se sintió muy deprimida y triste al ver junto a la pareja cuando paseaban por las calles de Konoha o por los pasillos del colegio pero después que Mia le conto todo sintió un pequeño desentiendo hacia la pelirosa pero como ella era una persona buena y tierna no podía ni siquiera pensar en odiar a alguien-¿Por favor…?-le suplico.

-¿Cómo digas?- se calmo al ver a su amiga que estaba muy preocupada , la peliazul la saltó y se fueron a sentarse en sus respectivos lugares .

-¡NO me cae para nada!-susurro la pelirosa aun sujetada por la rubia .

-¡Ya,, cálmate Sakura!- soltó a su amiga , Ino se sentía muy avergonzada por lo que hizo así que no hizo nada para protegerla el ataque de Mia-Sabes ¿Cómo es..?

-Sí…pero no tiene ningún derecho a decirme eso – la miro de reojo que conversaba plácidamente con Hinata-¡Pero me voy a preocupar por estupideces !-se dirigió hacia su ha ciento la rubia hizo lo mismo - ¡Mejor hablemos sobre el baile de graduación ! - mirando a la rubia.

-¡Si -le respondió muy animada!-Ya me conseguí un lindo vestido , mi padre viajo a parís – le dijo muy ilusionada – ¡Me voy a ver divina!

-¡Así!-la miro con celos- ¡Pues mi madre me trajo un vestido de su ultimo viaje a los estados unidos !.

-¡Mejor cámbienos de tema!-debió la mirada hacia el pizarrón para no ver a la pelirosa – Sabes ..¿Quién será la reina de graduación?-le pregunto muy emocionada- ¡De seguro voy a ser yo!..

-Ja.. ni lo sueñes Ino la reina del baile seré yo..-le dijo muy convencida , Ino le iba a contestar pero en eso llego el profesor Kakashi-sensei-era el profesor de Literatura.

-¡Buenos días alumnos!-dijo el peliblanco

-¡Buenos días Kakashi-sensei!-respondieron los alumnos cordialmente.

-¡Ya tengo los resultados de sus notas finales ¡-se sentó en su escritorio -¿Cuándo diga su nombre pasen por aquí?- sacando las libreta de notas de su portafolios – Shikamaru Nara…

-¡ahh!-bostezo - ¿Qué flojera?-se acerco donde estaba el peliblanco, así sucesivamente todos ya tenía su boletas de notas.

-¿Cómo te fue? Hinata – le pregunto Mia cuando ya había regresado del escritorio del sensei .

-¡me fue muy bien!- sentándose en su carpeta , estaba un poco triste porque no vino su rubio.

-Haber- le quito su libreta de notas -¿Cómo que te fue bien ?!Te fue increíble!-le sonrió -¡Tu siempre compites con Shikamaru y la zorra de Sakura.!-dijo con desprecio

- Mia-chan- le respondió la peliazul, ya estaba acostumbrada al vocabulario de su amiga.-No.. digas esa cosas-dijo tímidamente.

-¡Mia Valentai! –dijo Kakashi – Naruto Uzumaki –la pelinegra se acerco pero el rubio no fue a recoger su boleta de notas.-Naruto Uzumaki – repitió el nombre del rubio – mmm parece que no vino – al peliblanco se preocupo mucho por su –Sera mejor que … ¿consensemos las clases ? vamos a hacer un repaso para los exámenes de la preparatoria - los alumnos protestaron por que se suponía que tenía que preparase para dicho baile , en eso llego el susodicho

- ¡Lo siento !-entro en rubio no muy convencido , su madre lo había obligado a asistir a clases , ya que era el ultimo di debería recoger sus calificaciones- ¡Lo siento Kakashi-sensei!-se disculpo el rubio pero hizo preocupar a Kakashi , de ese chico extrovertido , inquietó y revoltoso , lo vio caído callado y melancólico- ¡Puedo pasar!.

-AAA..SI CLARO – sacándolo se sus pensamientos – pero ..primero , ven aquí por tus notas.

-Hia-dicho eso se acerco hacia donde estaba Kakashi , le entro su boletas de notas y lo miro ¿_bueno me fue bien? Mi madre estará feliz.._, pensó en rubio , se dirigió a donde se sentaba , pero tenía que pasar por donde Sasuke , la tención había en el ambiente paso sin saludar y mirar a la que una vez considero su amigo .

La clase transcurrieron con normalidad , solo hicieron 4 horas de clases ya que en la noche era el gran día en que todos tenían que ponerse listos , con esmoquin y vestido largo para el baile de graduación todos estaban muy emocionados por el baile querían saber quién será el rey y la reina del baile , todos querían ese título , pero solo era el honor de los chicos populares como Sasuke Uchiha , Naruto Uzumaki , Sai (no sé cómo se apellida así que le pondré este)Yaminoko , Neji Hyuga . ellos eran lo candidatos para ser reyes del baile y de las reinas .

-AAA.. !sabia que mi Sai-kun! ¡iba a ser uno de los candidatos.!- dijo muy ilusionada la rubia , la rubia al escuchar el nombre de su amado ,estaba perdidamente enamorada del Sasuke junto con Sakura , pero después de tiempo ese sentimiento se esfumo cuando conocía a Sai-Capaz seremos .. los reyes del baile

- ja ¡ni lo sueñes! Ino cerda – le siguiéndole el juego – Capaz .. sernos Sasuke-kun y yo ..

-Así- dijo sarcásticamente – Es mejor escuchemos nuestros nombres si somos candidatas .

-¿sabes que somos las chicas más populares del colegio?- le respondió con mucha altanería .

-Muy bien ahora las chicas .. que son candidatas para reinas del baile son : Sakura Haruno..Ino Yamanaka..Karin.. (igual que sai vamos a ponerle un apellido )Shimamura y Hinata Hyuga.

-¿Qué dijeron?-las dos chicas al mismo tiempo , la igual casi todo el alumnado no podían creer que Hinata sea una de las candidatas para reinas del baile , casi nadie le prestaba atención porque no era muy bonita con eso lentes , esa piel pálida y reseca con esa ropa más grande que su talla , la miraban con mucho recelo principalmente las chicas ¿Cómo una chica tan poco atractiva ?¿podría ser candidata para reina del baile ? .

-¿QUE?- dijo la ojiperla la escuchar su nombre , estaba muy sorprendida al escuchar su nombre no lo poda crees - ¡Es que yo !¿como paso eso ?- le pregunto a su amiga que estaba tomando un jugo.

-¡NO le se tal vez te eligieron por ser prima de Neji!- le respondió tomando muévame su jugo .

-¡Así que poca cosa! ¿es una de las candidatas para reina del baile ?- dijo una misteriosa voz a espadas de las dos amigas


	4. Capítulo IV Recuerdos (PARTE II) UN HERM

**Capítulo IV Recuerdos (PARTE II) UN HERMOSO VESTIDO Y LA GRAN HUMILLACIÓN**

Bueno quería decirle gracias por sus cometarios , perdón por no publicarlo a es que tenía que recuperar el curso que estoy jalada y como ya lo recupere no me cabe duda que seguirte publicando.

-¡Así que poca cosa! ¿es una de las candidatas para reina del baile ?- dijo una misteriosa voz a espadas de las dos amigas.

-Ja..! son ustedes !-dijo la morena dándose la vuelta junto con Hinata , para ver quien molestaba a la ojiperla - ¡Sabes ! ¿Creo que no debes ? ¿Guardar esos cometarios? Karin y las súper K

-¡Tú , no metas !-dijo la pelirroja cruzando sus brazos -Bruja..- en tono de burla , Mia ya se había acostumbrado que le digan bruja si, era una bruja su familia creían en el esoterismos , una la morena le iba a responder peor Hinata la intercepto

-¡No te metas con mi amiga!- le respondió con mucho valor, desde que conoció Mia siempre la protegió de los abusadores ni hablar de su primo - ¡No..voy a.. permitir …que le digas esa cosas!.-

-¡Tu cállate Trol!- le contesto Karly con tono de burla , era una de la dos subordinadas del la pelirroja .

-¡Si trol !Cállate! – intervino Kira.- de seguro que papi le pago para que su hija fea – mirándola con desprecio – se bonita por un día

-¡Miren chicas K!- les respondió la morena ya casi perdiendo la paciencia -¡Si nos quieren que le des un paliza ¡- mostrándoles el puño – Váyanse ….

- Mira bruja..-le contesto la Karin poniendo sus manos en su cadera – ¡A mí nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer !

- Pues sí ,no quieres que te demos una paliza será mejor que se vayan – dijo Sakura , acercándose junto con Ino hacía donde estaban las chicas .- Somos candidatas no debemos dar el ejemplo

- Si Karin será mejor que juegues limpio – dijo Ino muy molesta por el cometario de la pelirroja . sabía que Hinata era insegura y timida- O te romperé la cara.

-Hmp- No me preocupare Yo seré la reina del baile – dijo muy segura – vamos chicas , será mejor que nos preparemos para el baile – se fueron por uno de los pasillos

- ¡Gracias Haruno-san , gracias Ino-san !- les agradeció por defenderle de esas chicas malas. estaba feliz y muy sorprendida nunca pensó que Sakura la defendería .

-¡NO hay de que Hinata-san!- le respondió la rubio tocándole el hombro.

-Si Hinata .

-Bueno , no era necesario de que nos defendieran – les contesto Mia un poco molesta-

-¿Cómo digas?-le respondió la pelirosa - Hinata,¿ tienes vestido para el baile? , sin duda ya sabes no es así -Hinata parpadeo, el comentario casi se había escuchado agresivo

- ¡Pues…!-

- Hay claro que lo sabe..- parándose enfrente de ella , sin duda el cometario de Sakura era en tono muy agresivo – Y si no te importa , nos vamos – tomando la mano de su amiga – Vámonos Hinata.- La peliazul pensó que el que la intervención Sakura para defenderla de Karin eran falsos solo era para hacerla sentir mal.

Durante el trayecto hacia la salida los estudiantes la veían raro y en forma maliciosa principalmente las chicas se preguntaron como una chica fea podía concursar para ser la reina del baile , Hinata sentía las miradas de desprecio ella se sentía muy mal no se sentía bonita como para poder ser reina de graduación.

- Mia-chan- le dijo soltándose y quedándose parada detrás de ella- ¿creo que no debería participar en ese concurso?-agachándose la cabeza y mirando al suelo no tenía la confianza suficiente para mira a su amiga .

-¡Disculpa !¿Que dijiste? – tratando de no perder la paciencia.

- Es que yo.. no tengo …un vestido ….y no soy bonita…- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos - ¡Esto.. no es para mí..!

- ¿Qué… estás diciendo?-tomándola de los hombros haciéndola que la mirara - ¡Eres muy bonita! Solo necesitas más confianza - la ojiperla sintió lo que decía su amiga era muy sincero. – y por el vestido n o te preocupes de seguro ¿qué encontraremos algo?.

- si… -volviendo a sonreír- A .. no me olvide algo en mi casillero .

-Pues ve , yo esterare a tu limosina – viéndola correr hacia uno de los pasadizos. Hinata corría deprisa su padre le dijo que vendría temprano le vía a comunicar algo, pero se olvido la pulsera que le regalo su madre . mientras corría hasta llegar por uno de lo pasadizo y perdida en sus pensamientos choco con alguien .

- Achr . Sabes que no debes correr por lo pasadizos - dijo Naruto viendo a la chica que estaba acostada sobre el.

-aaaa Lo.. siento – parándose muy estrepitosamente sin ver al chico con quien choco – De verdad lo siento

- aaa No te preocupes- se paro del suelo – ¿Te lastimaste? –le preguntó viendo a la ojiperla viendo al suelo.

-NO me lastime- se armo de valor para mirar con quien choco-aaaa Naruto-kun- vio a rubio que la miraba muy fijamente- ¡de… verdad lo… siento! NO.. me di cuenta- se disculpo.

-¡A.. no te preocupes ! -pondo su manos en su nuca- Estoy.. perfectamente- le sonrió ella lo miro con mucha timidez- ¿Y para donde ibas?- le pregunto mirando a un costado.

-¡Solo…. !¿venia a recoger algo que olvide ?-le respondió jugando con sus dedos , estaba muy nerviosa nunca antes se había chocando con Naruto , si lo conocía por que su padre y el padre del rubio eran socios en algunas empresas en común

- Así..- se volteo a verla- Escuche que eres una de las candidatas para reina del baile

-SI…- le contesto tímidamente.- Tu… iras Naruto –kun

- Pues .. si…comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba ella- Espero verte … bueno me voy.. nos vamos en el baile y tal vez bailemos un poco - se despidió y comenzó a caminar - sintió que su corazón se iba a salir de su cuerpo , no podía creer bailaría con Naruto se siento muy emocionada , así que fue a buscar su pulsera estaba muy feliz . Cuando llego al estacionamiento ya la estaba esperando el chofer y Mia .

-¡Hola señorita Hyuga!-saludo el chofer a Hinata mientras le abría la puerta

-Gracias .. Kian –san- subió a la limosina y cerró la puerta .y comenzaron su camino hacia la mansión Hyuga. Hinata decidió contarle sobre el encuentro con el rubio . ella solo lo miraba como se expresaba del rubio.

-¡Parece que estas muy enamorada de él!- abriendo la pequeña ventana de la limosina.-¿Por qué no lo gritas tal vez tu sueños se cumplan ?- sacando la mitad de su cuerpo -¿Grítalo ?

-SI …- dirigiendo donde estaba la morena. - ¡TE amo Naruto –kun.!- extendiendo sus brazos- haciendo que Mia se cayera adentro de la limosina.-Mia-chan lo siento.. –entrando nuevamente a la limosina -¿Estás bien… ?- le pregunto muy preocupada estaba tirada en el suelo de la limosina

- ¡Si estoy bien!- sentándose en el suelo.

-Yo.. lo siento debí ser más cuidadosa – le volvió a disculpar .

-A no te preocupes. – se levando del suelo y sentó en el haciendo de la limosina.

Naruto paso junto a la limosina de Hinata en su moto comenzaba a acelerar mas y comenzó a recordar lo que su padre le dijo hacer dos semanas inedia atrás antes que Sakura le hiciera infiel con Sasuke.

**Flashback**

-Naruto… hola – se Kushina para abrazar a su hijo - ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?- le preguntó mientras saltaba a su hijo .

-Muy bien madre ..pero Kakashi-sensei .. no estuvo vigilando mucho.

- Así… tomándolo de la mano- vamos tu padre no espera

-Esta bien…

-Hola Hijo – se acerco a saludar al rubio.- ¡Vamos a almorzar! Hay Ramen

-Si.. contesto muy emocionado – se dirigieron a comedor familiar. Naruto comenzó a contar lo que paso en su viaje de estudio y su padre le contaba lo que le paso en una de las reuniones de negocios con el padre de Hinata y con algunos empresarios , en la empresa inmobiliario lo querían destituir a Minato y el constructora los accionistas quieran fue de la presidencia a Hiashi.

- ¡Sabes..!¿creo que Hiashi se paso?- dijo la pelirroja - ¿Cómo le va dar un ultimátum a los accionistas de la empresa inmobiliaria y de la constructora ?

- Si papá…se paso , pero también tiene derecho de molestarse.

-Si.. tal vez- dejando los palillo del ramen en el tazón

-¿Pasa algo?– Pregunto con su padre viéndolo parase.

- Ven conmigo a mi despacho, Naruto, hay un asunto importante del que debemos hablar– Minato hablo con tal seriedad que su hijo lo siguió sin decir nada , una vez en el despacho de su padre Naruto tomo asiento y espero a que su padre hiciera lo mismo –¿Y cómo vas en la escuela?

-Pues… bien….pero Sasuke me va ayudar a estudiar para lo exámenes

-Me alegro eso significa , estará muy pronto en la preparatoria Royal Konoha.. y luego a la universidad

- Así es, papá,

- Y ya sabes ¿Qué quieres estudiar?- le pregunto viendo alguno peleles que estaba en su escritorio

-SI… De -

- Me alegro, eso significa que pronto estarás listo para encargarte de las empresas que tenemos al mando

- Si papá, la verdad la idea me entusiasma, llevo toda la vida esperando por esto.

- Yo también, hijo– Aseguro Minato, aunque su expresión estaba lejos de ser alegre –Desafortunadamente la empresa inmobiliaria y la constructora.

- ¿Cómo?– El joven se molesto–¿De qué hablas? Se supone que eres el dueño de las empresas .

-NO hijo..- trato de explicarle – Junto con Hiashi levantamos esas dos empresas antes que tu nacieras , yo soy dueño del 30% de las acciones de las constructora M&H y la inmobiliaria H&M , junto con Hiashi Hyuga quien también es dueño del 30%

- Lo sé, es por eso que lo llamas "socio"– Minato decidió ignorar el sarcasmo en la voz de su hijo

- Pero aún quedan 40% de acciones que están en manos de otros socios, lo que nos convierte a Hiashi y a mí en los socios mayoritarios y normalmente son nuestras decisiones dentro de las empresas, desafortunadamente por primera vez en generaciones la posición de los Hyuga y los Kamikaze está en peligro , pro los demás accionistas

- ¿Y como puede ser eso?

- Hay un socio en particular , que se opone que las empresa inmobiliaria y la constructora se unan como una sola y está convenciendo a los demás accionistas para que le vendan su acciones , así que cuando eso pase estaremos a merced de ese maldito de Madara Uchiha- Naruto trago una gran cantidad de saliva sabia que tío de Sasuke, los Uchiha habían desheredados por sus malos arbitrios en la sede policial de los Uchiha .

- Y no hay nada que puedas hacer?– Pregunto el chico preocupado, Minato miro largamente a su hijo,- ¡!Pero podemos hacer algo pero no creo que te gustara ¡!y quiero saber si me ayudaras!.

- ¡Por supuesto papá! Después de tantos años de lucha, no voy a dejar que la empresa de la familia se desmorone cuando es mi turno ¿Qué necesitas de mi?-dijo con mucha determinación

-Escucha Naruto , cuando todavía no nacía y la empresas inmobiliaria y la constructora empezaban a nacer , nosotros los Kamikaze y lo Hyuga hicimos y convenio .

- ¿Y cuál es?- le pregunto , mirando a su madre que cerraba los ojos

- ¿Qué cuando? Nacieran nuestros primogénitos .. se hicieran cargo de nuestras empresas y las unieran con una sola .- Tú conoces a Hinata – el rubio lo afirmo con la cabeza , desde que tenía menoría conocía a Hinata desde que eran unos niños recordó que siempre se desmayaba y pensó que era un poco rara pero agradable Por medio del matrimonio– Su padre lo dijo tan repentinamente que al cerebro de Naruto le tomo unos instantes entender lo que había escuchado

-¿Cómo?

- Si tú y la hija de Hiashi se casan la familia Hyuga y la Kamikaze se convertirán en una y por lo tanto las pastes de nuestra empresa también– Naruto miro fijamente a su padre esperando que se echara a reír de un momento a otro

- Estas bromeando ¿Verdad?– Pregunto el rubio más joven -

- Se que puede ser difícil de aceptar, hijo, pero me temo que...

- ¡Difícil! ¡No es difícil! ¡Es imposible!- Dijo Naruto alzando la voz al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie- si.. Conozco a Hinata ..ella es una chica muy dulce y buen.. y no es como para casarme con ella .. Sabes que tengo una relación con Sakura-chan..

- No, no lo estas, tu estas comprometido con Hinata Hyuga desde el nacimiento -Naruto ando bruscamente hacia su padre.

- ¿Y eso que significa exactamente?- Pregunto el rubio menor con muy rabia en su ser.

- Hiashi y yo acordamos tu matrimonio con Hinata , yo no sabía que tendría un hijo ni Hiashi tendría una hija .

- ¿Cómo? ¿¡Y me lo vienes diciendo ahora! ¿Y esperas que yo lo acepte tranquilamente?- apretando su puños abruptamente

- Naruto, por favor tranquilízate-Se escucho la voz de Kushina al fondo de la habitación, Naruto se giro a ver a su madre .

-¿Tu sabias de esto?-Vio a su madre asentir con un movimiento de cabeza

-Sí , tu sabes que no me gusta tu relación con esa chica.. -le dijo seria

-A mi no me importa lo que te gusta o no de mi relación con Sakura-chan- le grito muy feo a su madre- Y me niego a casarme .

-Tú la conoces desde que estaban en preescolar - Dijo su padre, pero ese comentario solo enfureció más al rubio

- No me importa.

- Hijo- Kushina trataba de calmar a su hijo -Hinata en una chica maravillosa tierna y dulce , tú la conoces perfectamente

-¡Si la conozco perfectamente ! ¡Pero.. no pienso casarme con ella !- Se dirigió hacia la salida del despacho de su padre, pero antes de salir se volvió y miro furioso a sus padres -Yo… amo a Sakura -chan y es con ella con la que me quiero casar.

-Naruto, hijo, espera...- Pero Naruto no escucho a su madre y salió hecho una furia de la mansión Kamikaze .

Tomo su moto y se fue a toda prisa alejándose lo más que pueda de su casa , no se dio cuanta y llego a la mansión de su " mejor amigo" ósea Sasuke , se detuvo para clamarse un poco , salto por uno de los muros ya lo había echo antes para molestar a Sasuke .

Cuando diviso la habitación del moreno , era una habitación grande se había un gran librero , un televisor grande y una consola de juegos Play , entro por uno de los ventanales que estaba abierto pero como no había nadie por que siempre Sasuke estaba leyendo algún libro estúpido , y pensó que estaba en el baño pero casi después escuchó unos ruidos que pertenecían a la recamara de Sasuke .

Se acerco y aguzo el oído al escuchar sonidos provenientes de la recamara, sonaba como... ¿Sollozos? No, era algo diferente. Mientras acortaba lentamente el espacio entre él y la puerta su mente buscaba mil excusas para justificar ese sonido, sin embargo todas murieron cuando entreabrió la puerta, cuando sus ojos miraron lo que allí pasaba su mundo entero se hizo mil pedazos.

Allí en la cama del moreno se encontraban su novia con su mejor amigo en sume de ella penetrándola vigorosamente y ella solo atinaba a decir fuertemente su nombre. Del joven en cuestión de segundos, sus ojos se humedecieron con lagrimas de dolor y rabia, sus puños se cerraron con tal fuerza mientras sentía como el veneno del desengaño devoraba su alma rápidamente dejándolo vació. Sin ninguna contemplación empujo la puerta con toda su fuerza haciendo que emitiera un sonido sordo al chocar contra la pared, Sakura y Sasuke miraron al origen del sonido y Naruto pudo ver como palidecían, de inmediato Sasuke se aparto para darle espacio a Sakura de levantarse, ella se envolvió temblorosa con una de las sabanas, se veía asustada.

-¡Na... Naruto... Yo... Puedo explicarlo!- Dijo la mujer acercándose a él con la mano extendida y su voz temblorosa

-Asi … me gustaría sabes… - Sakura sollozó, el golpe que Naruto le dio en la mano no le dolió tanto como ver la mirada de asco en sus ojos- ¿Qué vas a decirme? ¿Necesitaban más tiempo para terminar?

-Naruto...- Gimió Sakura, entonces detrás de ella surgió Sasuke quien de algún modo, muy rápido por cierto, se había colocado los pantalones

-Naruto, escucha... Yo... Nosotros... Ninguno quería...– El pelinegro se interrumpió bruscamente cuando el puño de Naruto se estrello con tal violencia en su rostro que lo derribo brutalmente

-¡Naruto..!¿Favor .. ya basta?-gripo preocupada al ver a su "amado " tirado en el piso.

-¡Cállate!- Le grito mientras la apartaba de un manotazo, la pelirosa retrocedió dos pasos- ¡Eres un bastardo!¿ COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ME HICIERAS ESO Y TU…- volteando a ver a la mujer la cual le daba mucha repugnancia – Eres una Zorra… y una oportunista -Sakura sollozo una antes que el rubio dijera otra palabra Sasuke le dio otro golpe haciendo .

-Naruto... Sé que no tengo.. excusa pero no voy a permitir ¿Qué la insultes ?- susurro el moreno viendo al rubio aun en el suelo.

- ¡Y me vas a decir !¿Tu sabes que yo la amaba ?- reponiendo del golpe y parándose del golpe que le había dado Sasuke y dirigiendo la mirada a la Sakura.

- Naruto.. perdóname..- yo no quería pero..- Intento rebatir entre sollozos-Tu sabes.. que yo lo amaba.

- ¿Y por qué no me dijiste que no me amabas ?-le dijo caminado había ella - ¿ Para qué estés como mi disque mejor amigo ?-mirándola con desprecio – Te abría dejado para que te acostaras con él- volito a ver al morena - No quiero volver a ver ninguno de los dos ¡Jamás!- vio nuevamente a Sakura para escupirla en la cara , Sakura se derrumbo en la cama y comenzó a llora Naruto salió corriendo de allí dejando Sasuke atónito no sabía qué hacer en ese momento .

Desde ese día Naruto no salió de su habitación haciendo que sus padre se preocupara por él , y se prometió a no volver a amar de esa manera que amo a Sakura , pero eso no podía pasar por que ya está comprometido con Hinata Hyuga y pensó ¿Sera igual que Sakura?..no ella era niña muy dulce a pesar que usaba esa enormes gafas y no podía ver su real cuerpo por que usaba ropa más grande que su talla . Y se volvió a prometer que conocería mejor a Hinata para ver cómo era en realidad .

**FinFlashback**

Naruto diviso su Mansión y llamo a la puerta para que pudiera entrar, saludo cordialmente a mayordomo y se fue a su habitación para darse un gran baño y preparase para la fiesta de graduación .

**En la mansión de los Hyuga**

-¿Qué… has… dicho padre..?- , Hinata no podía creer lo que su padre le había dicho , llego a su "casa" junto con Mia , su padre ya le estaba esperando en su despecho y fue a buscar a su padre haber que quería .

-¡Ya te lo dije estas comprometida con Naruto Kamikaze!-volvió a repetir con mucha molestia - ¡Desde que ustedes dos nacieron !-viendo el gran ventanal – eso es todo puedes retirarte..-la ojiperla solo afirmo con la cabeza y salió de allí.

Hinata caminaba lentamente por uno en los pasadizos de su mansión estaba muy aturdida _**era la comprometida de Naruto desde que ellos nacieron**_ , _**su prometido**_ no lo podía creer , pensaba que era un sueño o una pesadilla , cuando era una niña soñó con estar cerca del rubio y confesarle su amor se sentía muy feliz pero a la vez triste . Naruto sabía era su prometida, hace poco se entero por medio de Mia que Sakura le había engañado con Sasuke eso le molesto mucho le quería decir munas cuantas verdades a la pelirosa , pero no se atrevería a decir tal cosa.

Llego a su alcoba y muy lentamente abrió la puerta su cuarto era muy bonito con ventanales amplios con agujeros del color de sus ojos, cortinas color violetas, su cuarto era la de una princesa aunque ella pensaba que no lo era.

-¡Eres la mejor, Nee-San!– -Dijo jubilosa la hermana menor de Hinata , se acerco ella para darle un gran abrazo- Ya me entere que era candidata para ser la reina de la graduación – soltándola del abrazo.

- ¿Qué hay Hinata?- dijo Mia estaba en el pequeño juego de sala que tenía su habitación - ¿Qué te dijo ti padre?-colgando su teléfono celular

-Nada.. Interesante- mintió se acerco donde estaba la morena junto con su hermana - ¿ aquí llamabas ?-le preguntó viendo el celular de Mia en su mano.

- ¡Bueno es que llame a una de las **buttic** !¿De mi familia y les pedí que me traigas todos los vestidos , zapatos y accesorios para el baile ?- le dijo muy emocionada .- ¡Vendrá en 15 minutos así que prepárate !

- ¡pero ..!¿Crees que hay algo para mí?-le preguntó con muy timidez es que tenia uno busto muy grandes más grande que sus compañeras y se sentía muy avergonzada por eso las ocultaba - ¡Tu… sabes!- señalando su pecho.

- ¡Ahh! Claro ¿Qué si?- le respondió dándole seguridad a su amiga- ¡NO es así Hanabi !-viendo a las dos chicas sentase en uno de los sillones.

-¿Claro que si..Mia?- le respondió dándole ánimos- ¡Nee-San! Ve a darte un baño – señalando el baño que estaba a un costado en donde estaba ella.- Nosotros prepararemos todo –enseñándole el pulgar muy emocionada.

- ¡Pero..pero !- trato de protestar- Mia-chan también te tienes que preparar para el baile- mirando a su amiga.

-¡Pues . tu era la principal así que yo arreglare después !

- ¡Sí! ¡Nee-San!- le tomo de la mano y la dirigió al baño - ¡Corre y nosotras ya estaremos listas con los vestido que llegar pronto.!

Dicho eso Hinata entro al baño ,para darse un baño relajante , se metió en la bañera pensado como seria cuando Naruto la viera con un hermoso vestido , se imagino él y ella bailando un lento **Blas **bailando ellos dos sintió que su corazón se saliera de su cuerpo . Pasaron más de 15 minutos salió de la bañera se envolvió con un una toalla su lago y sedoso cabellos y cubrió su cuerpo con la bata se puso sus pantuflas y salió del baño.

Cuando se maravillo con los hermoso vestidos que estaba allí diviso mas de 10 caja y ella supuso que eran de zapatos .

-¿Qué hermosos .. Vestidos?- se acerco a uno de los vestidos que estaban colocados en un pechero en fila.

- ¡Y Hinata!¿qué te parece?

- ¡Los vestidos ..Son muy hermosos!- sacándolo y cubriendo con el su cuerpo con este.

- ¡Sera mejor Nee-San!¿Que te siente y nosotros te elegiremos el vestido que más te convenga?-le giño el ojo – ella afirmo con la cabeza estaba muy embocinada con la idea con de eso hermosos vestidos usara .

Manos a la obra..-dijeron al mismo tiempo las dos morenas.

-¡Bueno Hinata! ese vestido y esto zapatos son míos - sobándolo de uno de los colgadores y una de la cajas lo cual tenían los zapatos que ella había elegido y lo puso en la cama de la ojiperla-¡Bueno.. Hanabi! Vamos ..

-Si- grito la chiquilla muy animada.

Estuvieron las de 10 minutos escogiendo el vestido perfecto y le hicieron que se vista con la ayuda de Hanabi y como Mia se tiene que bañar se fue directamente al baño no pasaron ni 10 minutos y salió rápidamente para maquillar a su amiga que ya tenía puesto un hermoso vestido. se maquillaron y Mia se puso su vestido que había escogido , ya se acercaba la hora de gran centesimito .

Poco a poco los alumnos del Royal School Konoha llegaron muy elegantes con sus trajes de etiqueta y las chicas con sus vestidos , en sus limosinas . en de ellas llegaban las dos parejas que estaba candidateando como reyes del baile , Sasuke que quería ir porque sabía que Naruto estaría allí y con la insistencia de Sakura , el moreno asedió con mucha molestia

-Muy bien … a no es hermoso- dijo Ino saliendo junto con Sai , La rubio llevaba un vestidos sobrio con un detalle que saque a relucir tu verdadera personalidad, como esta cinta roja. Largo se veía muy sexy la cinta roja hacia resaltar un poco su busto. Con una cola de caballo a un costado , tenia aretes de color negro para combinarlo con el color del vestido y zapados de color rojo en mismo del cinturón. Su maquillaje era muy resaltado al igual que su vestido.

- ¡Te ves muy hermosa !- le dijo Sai , sonriendo su sus sonrisas soñadoras, el usaba un esmoquin. clásicos en color negro y solapas en satín. Chaqueta de Esmoquin de estilo cruzado muy elegantemente.

- ¡Bueno Sakura ! ¡Ya llegamos !- dijo el moreno saliendo de la limosina dando la mano a la pelirosa para que saliera , tenía un esmoquin azul marino con cuello tortuga muy moderno con forro y solapas y botones en satín. Un botón en la chaqueta. Pantalón en juego con cinta satín al costado.-¡Ya que estemos aquí mejor entremos !

-¡No.. es lindo….!-le respondió abrazando a su novio , el solo la miro con molestia , tenía un vestido en jersey de punto. De su punto de diseño ajustaba resaltaba su cuerpo, embellecido con cristales y simil diamantes con detalles en la espalda. De color blanco hueso, tenia aretes y una pequeña cartera de color paleados y unos zapatos calados de color blanco.

Los chicos entraron junto con sus respectivas parejas , todos quedaron embellecidos por la las dos chicas muy hermosas y por los dos apuesto galanes ,el salón estaba muy bien adornado para la ocasión , al frente de los estaba el escenario donde y al costado el DJ. Que los entretenían con la música muy modera con una bola de discoteca en el techo .Sasuke miro a Naruto que recién había llegado nos cruzaron las miradas y el rubio se fue en un costado ,pronto llamaron a las candidatos y candidatas para reyes de la graduación subieron mientras le llamaban uno por uno pronto llamaron a Hinata y ella no apararía así que todos murmuraron , en una de esos murmullos se escuchó y ligero grito.

¡Esperen un momento ! – dijo Mia ajando por las escaleras , todos la miraron , llevaba un vestido tiene el corte perfecto con un estampado de lunares de color blanco y negro solo hasta la cintura y los demás del vestido era negro le llegaba hasta las rodillas resaltando su piernas , tenía en cabello suelto con risos con un broche paleteado en su cabello con aretes des mismo color del broche y zapatos de tacón alto del mismo color del vestido - ¡Hinata ! ven… - la llamo , estaba escondía en atrás de la puerta estaba muy avergonzada , bajo lentamente por las miraron con la boca abierta se quedaron muy sorprendidos por la verdadera belleza escondía que poseía Hinata , era como una diosa otros pensaron que era un ángel todas las chicas con envidas y estaba muertas de celo , en especial Karin , Sakura e Ino se quedaron muy sorprendidas cuando la ojiperla venia hacia donde estaba ellas .

-¿Perdón.. por la tardanza?- titubeo un poco estaba muy nerviosa como todos la veían fijamente , era un diseño sin tiras resaltando sus hermoso hombros , mini abertura o escote V haciendo resaltar su provinete busto , sus caseras eran anchas y muy femeninas , su cintura hacia juego con la caída del vestido amplia falda y largo hasta el piso era del color de los ojos de la joven . Caminaba con tal elegancia que parecía estuviera volando , su aretes eran lagos de color plata y zapatos calados de mismo color del vestido su cabello largo y con ondas se veía muy hermosa.

Cuando llego al escenario donde se llevaría a cavo la coronación , los cuatro chicos quedaron maravilladlos por la hermosa mujer que se sonreí tímidamente , Naruto se quedo hipnotizando por la belleza e inocencia de Hinata .

-Bueno ..¿Como ya llego a señorita Hyuga?- dijo el Director Fujisaka, mirando de reojos a la joven - ¡Ahora que me traigan el sobre con los nombres de los próximos reyes de la graduación!-viendo a un profesor subiendo al escenario y entregándole el sobre- ¡OHHH!-dijo muy sorprendido y entusiasmado - ¡El rey del la graduación , generación 2012 es….. !-Sasuke Uchiha .. aplauso … –todos aplaudieron en especial las chicas que gritaron muy entusiasmadas, la secretaria se acerco al joven para ponerle la corona al morena, Sakura pensó que ya la tenía ganada y eso hizo que Karin e Ino se enojaran con la pelirosa – Y la reina de la generación es….la señorita Hinata Hyuga … -

-Que dijeron …-las tres chicas .

Al escuchar su nombre la ojiperla se quedo muy sorprendía creyó escucharla mal , pensó que era un sueño . el director Fujisaka se acerco a ella y le coloco la corroa

-NO puede ser – dijo Karin bajeando del escenario muy molesta .

-Muy muy los que no.. ganaron pueden retirarse – le susurro la secretaria la los jóvenes que no ganaron.

-Una aplauso para los reyes de la generación 2012 – tomándola del brazo a Hinata y llevándola hacia donde estaba Sasuke, todos aplaudieron , estaba muy felices por sus nuevos reyes – Muy bien hasta de aplausos , Ahora nuestros reyes dará comenzó al baile .

-¡Vamos..!- le dijo el moreno tomado la mano de Hinata y llevándole hacia el salón para dar comenzó al baile , mientras ello iban Sakura los miraba llena de cólera y rabia no podía cree que otra bailara con su "novio" y mientras que Naruto sentía celos por Sasuke bien a la pareja que estaba por iniciar el baile , Mia estaba feliz por su amiga , grabo cada moviendo que hizo ya que Hanabi le suplico que llevará una cámara para grabar a su hermana en su mejor momento .

La música comenzó a tocar una balada muy romántica.

Todos miraba a la singular pareja y otras los miran con enviada ninguno de los dos se miraron, la ojiperla quería bailar con Naruto pero el destino no quiso que ello bailaran y poco a poco los estuantes de acecharon a bailar para seguir a sus reyes , pero en eso se apagaron la luces los alumnos comenzaron a murmuran y a sentirse muy preocupados .

De pronto vieron que una gran televisor bajaba , y comezón a prenderse.

Bueno como todos sabemos …-dijo una voz misteriosa y todos se quedaron muy callados para escuchar a esa voz – que el prestigioso Royal School Konoha , tiene bajo su cargo a los herederos las más grandes familia de toda Konoha , aquí se arma a los estudiantes coma valores y disciplina para que algún día dirigirán las empresas millonarias de sus familias , por ejemplo y aplauso para Sasuke Uchiha mostro la fotos de moreno y una luz alumbro a este haciendo que soltara a la ojiperla , su familia es una de las más grandes compañías de seguridad de todo Japón.. tiene propiedades en América y por algunas partes de Europa , y ni de hablar se Sai Yaminoko que es unos de los jóvenes más que resalta su arte a todas partes del mundo su familia tiene galería del artes más importantes del todo el mundo, .. mi hablar de Ino Yamanaka su padre es uno del los empresarios florares de mayor éxito en el mundo … y pero no todos es felicidad aquí en Royal School Konoha hay alguien que estaba aquí gracias a una beca ahhhhhhh- todos quedaron muy sorprendidos , ellos era muy superficiales y no podía creer que un estudiante "pobre" estuviera estudiando con ellos , Sakura se siento acorralada por muchos años había ocultados su orígenes quería salir de aquí pero sus piernas no le repondrían – Ella es de un barrido pobre.. -mostrándole donde viva – tiene su pequeño puesto de librería – mostrándole el negocio – Muestra becada es… Sakura Haruno..- una luz se dirigió donde estaba la joven , todos la miraban con desprecio y burla , no podía creer que a la persona que mas admiraban sea podre..

Los dijo con la incertidumbre mi próximo capítulo será.. **LOS DOS JUNTOS Y EL PRINCIPIO DE LA VENGANZA**.


	5. Recuerdos (PARTE II) UN HERMOSO VESTIDO

**Capítulo V Recuerdos (PARTE III) LOS DOS JUNTOS Y EL PRINCIPIO DE LA VENGANZA**.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos , por lo que la misteriosa voz les dijo , Sakura Haruno era un chica pobre , todos la miraban con desprecio ,durante toda la secundaria ella se presentó como heredera de unas tiendas comerciales en norte América . no solo era una de las alumnas más sobresalientes del Royal School Konoha sino la más popular era capitana del equipo de porristas y presidenta del club de periodismo, además era "novia del chico más popular de la escuela "

-¡No puedo!¿Creer que todo este tiempo ? ¡tuvimos celos de de una pobretona !- intervino una chica mirándola con desprecio.

-Si.. ¿Cómo una chica sin posición social estuvo aquí ? – dijo un chico.

-¡Y yo no puedo !¿creer que a esta chica la admirábamos?

Todos comenzaron a insultara Sakura se sentía acorralada estuvo a punto de salir corriendo todos sus mentira salían a la luz cuando Karin se cruzo en su camino.

-¡No puedo creer …!¿Que alguna vez tuve celos de ti?- le dijo interceptándola y junto con la súper K- Así que era una Pobretona…

-Si..- dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

-¡Cállate !- le respondió la pelirosa apretando sus puños -¡As te a un lado !- le ordeno viéndola fijamente con mucha furia - ¡O TE GOLPEARE !.

-¡Así !

- ¡Ya basta….!-cacheteo a la peliroja hacedora retroceder , sino fueran por su dos amigas se hubiera caído.

-¡Eres una salvaje! –dijo Karly agarrando a su amiga .

-¡Todas las nacas son unas Perras!- dijo Karin incorporándose - ¡Te lo merecer por hacer engañado a Naruto con su mejor amigo! ¡Yo se que te acostabas con Sasuke –kun!- todos quedaron muy sorprendidos no solo era una pobre sino también era una perra traicionara.(UPS Sorry por los que son admiradores de Sakura )

Sakura no pudo más salió corriendo dejando a todos comentado por su indecencia , pararon casi cinco minutos el director dijo a todos el alumnado que no se preocuparan por nada , y todos comenzaron a bailar muy animadamente dejado atrás lo ocurrido . solo quedaron cuatro personas quietas que estaban.

-Voy a buscar a Sakura – Se fue corriendo hacia donde estaban su amiga , ella no sabía nada pero , teína un gran respeto por las personas de pocos recursos , salió corriendo detrás de ella vendían su novio , Hinata , Mia junto con Sasuke .

Estaba comenzando a llover cuando la rubia se detuvo en una esquina del colegio , para ver por donde corrió Sakura.

-¡Donde estas Sakura!- dijo Ino apoyándose en un poste de luz- ¿Por qué está lloviendo , ahora?

- Ino-chan – grito Sai yendo hacia ella - ¿Está lloviendo te puedes enfermar ?- sacándose en saco de su esmoquin y la puso en su hombros tratando de que su rubia no se enfermara .

-¡Gracias Sai-kun!- dándole un pequeño beso en la boca .

- ¡Oiga.. déjense de eso !- dijo el moreno haciendo perder el esa cálida sensación y ternira que es estaba sintiendo en el ambiente.

-¡Ino –chan …., Sai…..-kun , uchiha –san…..!- dijo Hinata muy agitada apoyándose en sus rodillas ella tenía su corazón un poco enfermo - ¡Sabe… donde …esta Haruno-san!- incorporándose un poco. Aun con la lluvia que corría se veía aun hermosa.

- Sera , mejor que no te agites – le dijo Mia tocándose el hombro a la peliazul , comenzaba aponerse pálida -¿Estás bien ?- le pregunto muy preocupada.

-¡Estoy bien Mia-chan!-Comenzando a sentirse un poco marida –Estoy.. bien..

- ¡Tu….!- la voz de Ino se sentía en tono muy amenazador - ¡Tú serás la perra traicionera que hizo eso !

-¡Disculpa! – tratando de no pensar en lo que la rubia le acabada de decir - ¿Cómo me dijiste?- yendo a enfrentarse a Ino.-¿Tu ,.. crees que hice eso ?

-¿Por qué no ?- poniendo sus manos en su cadera- ¡Tenias celos de ella!.

- Celos.. de esa mujerzuela ..-todos se quedaron atónitos Hinata le agarro de brazo izquierdo tratando que se clamara un poco - ¿Crees.. Que voy a tener celos de alguien que le saca la vuelta al alguien y con su mejor amigo?- Ino se quedo sin habla sabía lo que hizo Sakura estaba mal pero también tenía que defender a su amiga , pero entonces Ino no pude mas estaba llena de frustración que la chateo a la morena.

-Ino-chan- dijo Hinata tapándose la boca no ambas manos- ¿Estás bien Mia -chan?- tocándola en los hombros.

- nunca…nunca …- repitió – vuelvas a golpearme – tiro un puñete en el ojo derecho de la rubia haciendo que esta se cayera el suelo lluviosos.

-Ino –chan estas ..bien..- Sai sintió enfermarse a la morena pero como buen caballero no lo hizo y como en casa le enseñaron que debe insultar o golpear a una mujer no lo hizo - ¡Respóndeme ! la zarandero , en eso la rubio le respondió con la cabeza en señal de afirmación teína su mano derecha en su ojo estaba segura que le iba a quedar marcha.

- ¡Lo siento !- dijo Mia tratándose de clamarse un poco , ella llena de furia que le diga esa cosa pero ella también tenía que defenderse – Mira.. – cerrándolo los ojos para no ver la cara de odio de Sai y ayudando a levantar a Ino- Si.. yo fuera la que hizo ese puto .. video.. se lo contaría a Hinata- la peliazul la miro sorprendida- ¡Y.. Hinata jamás me lo abría perdonado !

-¡Y hizo !¿Quien lo hizo ?- Sai le iba a decir unas cuantas cosa pero la interrupción de Sasuke -¡Dime brujita ¿Sabes quién lo hizo?- dijo el moreno cruzando los brazo vio toda la escena que paso entre las dos chicas – Sabes.. quien lo hizo .- Mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Si…yo sé quien lo hizo –dijo Mia un poco nerviosa ante la m irada penetrante del Uchiha , ella sentía una atracción Itachi le recordaba un poco a él.

-¡Responde…brujita!.

-Esta.. bien- le respondió Mia con soltura – pues.. lo hizo la integrantes de tu "Club de Fans". entonces se dirigió a la rubia- Lo siento Ino de debí golpearte – dijo la morena muy apenada.

-¡Despúlpame a mí!-apoyándose en las brazos de su moreno – No debí golpearte

-Ino , la lluvia está empeorando .. será mejor que no vayamos

-Si…-dijo Hinata todo su alrededor parecía – Mia-chan …será mejor que… nos vayamos…..-en eso no pudo más y se desmayo pero de milagro llego Naruto y la agarro por detrás.

-Hinata..-gritaron los tres chicos , preocupados por ver a la ojiperla tendía en los brazos del rubio.

-¡Hinata.. ¡dijo Naruto muy alterado al ver a su "prometida " toda pálida la cargo y la llego en sus brazos.

-¿Qué.. haces?-le pregunto Mia al ver como el rubio les daba la espalda sin decirles ninguna palabra- A…DONDE TE LA LLEVAS- dijo casi gritando , estaba muy preocupada desde que ella eran niñas juro que siempre protegería a Hinata.-¡Responde!

-¡Eso a ti no te incumbe!-le respondió dándole la espalda - ¡Hinata es mi prometida …y voy a salvarla!- dicho eso corrió con todas sus fuerzas para buscar su auto en es estacionamiento de la escuela . Al escuchar eso todos quedaron muy sorprendidos principalmente Ino, Sai y Sasuke nunca antes han visto así al rubio

- Oye.. espera….- dijo Mia trato de detenerlo pero era demasiado tarde , Naruto se había ido – Ay…no que mal … el güerito se fue con Hinata – de repente escucho una música muy romántica a lo lejos – No .. Pude ser están tocando Could it be.

-Ino-chan .. sé que está lloviendo… pero no ¿quieres bailar esta pieza conmigo ?- Le pregunto muy galante extendiendo muy cordialmente ella accedió y aunque pensaban que para mañana pescaran un horrible resfriado , pero lo importante eran ellos dos , juntos.

-¡Hay que envidia ! – haciendo un pequeño puchero – Yo también quiero bailar esa canción – No sé como la morena boletó a ver a Sasuke que estaba colgado su celular.

-¿Qué acaso quieres bailar conmigo?

- ¡En tus sueños!-se volteo a ver a la pareja como bailaba muy románticamente- Bueno ya que no pude bailar esa canción mejor la grabare – saco su cámara y comezón a grabar a los dos jóvenes enamorados.

-¡Oye..niña !¿Quieres bailar conmigo ?- dijo una voz misteriosa a la espaldas de la chica , ella se atino a voltear a ver quien le estaba diciendo "Niña "

-A… eres tu…- le dijo a Itachi quien estaba a espalda de ella - ¿Lleva a tu hermanito a que busque a su novia ?- volvió a ser al visor de la cámara.

-¡Bueno ..ya ,que voy chicos!- dicho eso Sasuke se fue en el mercedes de su hermano quien había llegado.

-¿Quieres bailar o no ?- dijo ofreciéndole la mano a la morena - ¡Bailamos!

-Ay que dejando- dejando su cámara en el poste de luz , cortado una la parte superior de su vestido para amar dicha cámara para que vieran como ella bailaba con su "príncipe "

-Bueno .. la sujeto delicadamente de su cintura y la dirigió a comenzar el baile

Pasaron más de quince minutos , las dos parejas decidieron retirarse , Sai llevo a Ino a su caso e Itachi hizo lo mismo con la morena , pero ella le dijo que lo mejor será ir a buscar a Hinata pero el moreno le dijo que ella estaría bien , Mia accedió de mala manera a sí que se fue junto con Itachi a su departamento .

En otra parte de la cuida Naruto conducía su auto , pensó que llevarla en esa condiciones a su caso no eran las correctas pero , sintió que tampoco se la llevaría a su casa por que de seguro su madre lo reprendería mucho , así que vio que se dirigía a océano recordó que ello tendía una casa playa por aquí cerca, así que fue hacia esa dirección .

Como , estaba el guardia de turno le dijo que se fuera ya que él se quedaría aquí , abrió las rejas de la pequeña casa de lo Kamikaze , y entraron poco después el guardián se fue y Naruto decidió entrar al ver que nadie lo veía . Cargo a Hinata en su brazos y la metió a dentro está muy pálida parecía que le iba a dar fiebre corrió con todas su fuerzas a su habitación que tenia disponible.

La hecho sobre la cama con mucho cuidado, su ropa estaba mojada así que pues decidió quitarle su precioso vestido comenzó con los zapatos miro los pies de la ojiperla eran muy pequeños , parecía que tenia a cenicienta en su brazos sitio como Hinata se estremecía , así que pues apretó su puño , y recordó cuando la vio en el escenario parecía una diosa , no sabía cómo pudo ser tan estúpido para no fijarse en una mujer tan hermosa , recargo su mano derecha en la cabeza de la chica y vio un pequeño sierre , entonces cerró los ojos para no ver nada de lo indebido , no quería ser un pervertido , pensó una parte de su interior se dijo _**"no vas a ser nada con una mujer tan hermosa en su cama "**_ Estaba muy nervioso a su que poco a poco comezón a abrir con timidez el sierre , aun con los ojos podía sentir que estaba quedando desnuda frente a él , llego a la cintura donde terminada el sierre del vestido sintió que ya era casi todo pero recordó que todavía faltaba sacar el vestido . Así que la recostó cuidadosamente sobre la almohada así que decidió abrir sus ojo para ver cómo estaba el vestido llegaba a se, llegaba hasta sus senos , pero no pudo mas su se fue en directo al baño para abrió la bañera con agua helada para que a Hinata le bajara la fiebre sintió que estaba muy llena así que se armo de valor se saro su elegante saco y se remango las camisa fue en dirección hacia donde estaba la chica respiro profundamente un volvió cerrar los ojos y comenzó a desvestirla muy lentamente sintió que como sus manos tocaba inconscientemente su hermoso , firmes y grandes pechos sintió como sus manos quería ir hacia donde estaba eso pares , pero sintió que su piel esta ardiendo así que no tuvo remedio que bajar rápidamente ese3 vestido hacia sus pies , la cargo pero no la vio se fe en dirección al baño y la coloco muy letalmente en la bañera para que su cuerpo le bajara la fiebre un poco . la dejo allí como unos de minutos fue a buscar una toallas y fue a la habitación de sus padres para sacar la ropa de dormir su madre era una tela de seda muy fina del color de los ojos de Hinata , se quedó muy enternecido porque era iguales al color de sus ojos de la que iba a ser su prometida . Entonces Hinata comenzó a moverse en la bañera sintió que su cuerpo estaba húmedo. Abrió los ojos muy lentamente

-¡Donde ..estoy..!- susurro confundida, parpadeo confundida para ubicarse donde estaba , sintió que su cuerpo estaba desnudo , solo estaba con su ropa interior se asusto mucho pensó que la había abusado de ella pero como tubo nada estaba entera y no tenía ningún otro tipo de violencia – de repente sintió que la puerta del baño se abría sintió un miedo terrible al pensar que ahora si le iba a suceder algo .- ¿Por favor no me haga nada?- le suplico cubriendo su pecho con su manos

- ¡Hinata…ya despertaste !-dijo a ver como temblaba la chica cerrando los ojos-Soy Naruto Kamikaze – entonces ella volteo muy tímidamente cubriendo e mas para que no la viera levanto la mirada para ver quien la estaba llamando

- Na..ru…..to-kun-Titubeo estaba enfrente de él semidesnuda en una bañera no quisiera pensar mal del rubio pero su corazón comenzó a acelerarse sintió que nuevamente s ele iba a salir - ¿Qué.. hace aqui?

-¡Ai… no soy un pervertido! – se dijo ocultando su cara en la toalla que había traído junto con el bella piyama – Lo.. siento..!Te lo explicare todo ! ¡Creo que ya ten siente mejor ! – salió rápidamente dejado en el suelo las toalla y la ropa de dormí de su madre .

_-¿Qué voy a hacer ? _**– **se dijo parándose lentamentede la bañera aun ocultando su mano su busto - ¿Cómo Naruto-kun?!Me trajo hasta aquí !- salió de la bañera vio los que el rubio le dejo y comenzó a secare con la toalla , en el otro lado de la habitación Naruto sintió que el aire le faltaba y su venas corría muy rápidamente por todo su cuerpo , pensó que como Hinata puede ser tan cruel , escucho como cada parte del cuerpo de la ojiperla se secaba que cada parte los seducía mas . Pasaron casi diez minutos y Hinata salió con la piyama de la madre del rubio puesta le quedaba muy grande le quedaba muy bien aunque no se veía su cuerpo se veía muy hermosa.

-¡Eto…Naruto-kun!- se poro en el marco de la puerta de baño- ¿Donde estamos….?

-¡Estamos en la mansión Kamikaze ¡

-¡En tu casa!-acercándose a él tímidamente

-¡Si.. pero estamos en mi casa de playa!- volteándose para no verla a sus ojos

-Tú me trajiste aquí….

- Si…

-Sera mejor que llame a mi casa – Hinata comenzó a busca algún teléfono -¿Dónde está tu teléfono?

-¡Pues esta murto por la lluvia!- mirándola que estaba de espaldas - ¿Por qué no mejor descanses y yo iré a buscar a tu padre para que te recoja ?

-Achu…

-Estas .. bien- se dirigió a Hinata , la miro muy preocupado - ¡Estas muy roja ¡

-No te preocupes Nauro-kun – retrocediendo dos pasos hacia atrás – Estoy bien

- Pues eso no quiero que suceda nada malo – dicho es la cara haciendo que la peliazul se pusiera mas roja la dirigió hacia la cama y con mucho cuidado la coloco en la cama pero primero estirando las sabanas y colocándole con mucho cuidado.

- ¡Gracias Naruto-kun!- colocando su cabeza en sobra la almohada -¡Tu..me trajiste aquí! – el solo afirmo con la cabeza , le conto como la trajo aquí y se limito a contarle como le quito toda la ropa

- ¡Pues discúlpame por pues…!-dijo el rubio no sabía cómo explicarle como le quito la ropa mojada - ¡No vi nada innecesario!- puso su cano en su cabeza, disimular su vergüenza

-¡Oye.. mmmm! – voleando la mirada - ¡Cuando ya me aquí desmayado escuché que le decía a Mia-chan ! ¿Qué le decías que soy tu prometida?- jugando con su dedos , Naruto la miro con ternura y recordó que cuando la conocía también jugaba tímidamente con su dedos. - ¡Ya te lo contaron no es así !-se armo de valor y lo miro a los ojos

-¡Si….!- le dijo el rubio sentándose a un lado Hinata - ¡Mi padre me dijo que estamos complementados desde el nacimiento!

- Si- le confirmó la ojiperla - ¡Me lo dijo hace dos semanas !Me sorprendió mucho !

-¡A mí también .. me lo dijo hacer dos semanas !-no tenia caso que le mintiera sabía lo que su padre le dijo antes que se enterara que Sakura le engañaba con Sasuke - A mi también, la verdad me puse furioso al saber que mi padre había tomado una decisión tan importante por mi– el rubio pensó que también prefirió ser honesto.- Y tu como lo tomaste..

-¡Pues..solo le sorprendí!- le confesó –Pero , tu yo tomaste muy mal - mirándolo directamente a los bellos ojos del rubio – Yo se que tuviste una relación con Haruno-san .. por eso terminaste con ella – agacho su cabeza para no ver los ojos del rubio que le miraban como mucha furia

- ¡Tu amiga.. la buja..te abra contado todo!- ella lo miro muy consternada , no quiera mentirle pero tenía que saber la verdad por él.

-¡Ella no es bruja!- miro nuevamente al rubio - Mia-chan no es una bruja … ella no me dijo nada , solo escuche rumores , es evidente que te molesta el tema .

- encontré a esa mujer en la cama con mi mejor amigo– Ella soltó una exclamación de sorpresa , no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo , sintió que una parte de ella se llenaba de rencor al achuchar lo que el rubio le había dicho , como algún podía engañar a su amago , ella no le merecía .- Y Hinata ¿qué piensas de todo eso?

-¡No lo sé ¡-agacho la mirada

-¡Yo solo! ¿Quiero decirte que aceptarías casarte conmigo?- la tomo del mentón para mirarlo ella la miro con sorpresa –NO estoy bromando

-Pero.. tú acababas de salir de una relación… que te hizo daño-agacho la mirada para no verlo – Y te enteraste que estamos comprometidos.. Tu petición de matrimonio no puede ser sincera

-Pero sí lo es– la sujeto neamente del mentón y la obligo a mirarlo –Se que nos enteramos recién de su compromiso pero solo quiero decirte que yo te conozco desde antes que conocer a esa mujer compartimos muchas cosas– Ella le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes, después se deshizo de su agarre para volver a evitar que la mirara a los ojos estaba muy sorprendida si recordó a ese niño que conoció toda su vida junto con Sasuke.- Y podemos llegar a tener un hermosa relación

-¡Sabes… yo siempre te he amado!- entonces era tuno de Naruto de sorprenderse con esa confesión - ¡Te he amado desde que era una niña!- Naruto se paró la cama muy rápidamente haciendo que la ojiperla se le llenara los ojos de lagrimas , pensó que el rubio saliera corriendo allí y dejándola sola , pero cuando iba a decir algo sintió que Naruto lo abrazo con fuerza.

-¡Gracias!- le dijo muy emocionado enterrando su cara en el hombro de la chica - ¿Cómo no pude , saberlo a tiempo ?- soltándola y acariciando sus suaves mejillas - ¡Podemos ser felices !

-¡Claro !- le dijo muy emocionada y poniendo más colorada que lo que ya estaba - ¿Por su puesto ahora solo ?!Me llegaras amar !

- ¡Claro..!¿que si ..?- tomándola muy delicadamente del mentó – Ahora somos los dos juntos , por siempre . – dicho eso se acerco a ella y la dio una gran beso , primero fue torpe pero después todas sus emociones su juntaron Naruto espero a sentir que Hinata no se tensara, cuando vio que no fue así profundizo el beso moviendo delicadamente su boca sobre la de ella sorprendiéndose de lo agradable que se sentía. Para Hinata era el primer beso que recibía siempre soñó con el rubio que le daba su primer beso, pero se le hizo imposible pero ahora era realidad , era muy Exquisito se fueron separando poco a poco, con ojos entrecerrados y el rostro muy cerca de él de ella la miro, los ojos de Hinata estaban cerrados y sus mejillas sonrojadas, abrió los ojos lentamente y ambos se miraron unos segundos, sorprendidos por las emociones que habían experimentado y después se sonrieron. Ese fue el mejor beso que Naruto había recibido , dese ese momento Naruto se sintió feliz por estar al lado de la mujer mar hermosa del mundo

**Finflashback**

-¡Nunca te voy a pendona lo que me hiciste¡- se dijo con muy amargura sintió que su corazón se llenaba de odio y rencor - ¿Cómo me pudiste hacer eso ? – levanto con mucha ira de la bañera tomo la toalla y le la coloco , camino hasta en espejo que estaba pegado y se miro esta su rosto con un pequeña cortada en la ceja y otro en el cuello- !Ya no puedo llorar más !- contenido su lagrimas – ! Voy a vengarme de ti Sakura Haruno , vas a sufrí lo mucho que yo sufrí ! , !Lo mismo contigo Sasuke Uchiha , ¿Por dejar que tu mujer se revolcara con quien sea ? ! Los mimo va para ti Sai Yaminoko y Shikamaru Nara ! , ¿Ustedes y sus mujeres me las van a pagar? y , ¿Por ultimo ?- miro el reflejo de su cara de odio en el espejo – Naruto Kamikaze … te dejare el final de mi venganza .. te voy a quitar a mi hijos.. y me apoderare de todas tus empresas y te dejare en la calle ..lo juro …- comezón a llorar nuevamente peor no eran lagrimas de tristeza sino lagrimas del principio de su venganza .- No me importa cuánto me tome lo hare..


	6. Capítulo V Recuerdos (PARTE III) LOS DOS

Capítulo V Recuerdos (PARTE III)LOS DOS JUNTOS Y EL PRINCIPIO DE LA VENGANZA.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos , por lo que la misteriosa voz les dijo , Sakura Haruno era un chica pobre , todos la miraban con desprecio ,durante toda la secundaria ella se presentó como heredera de unas tiendas comerciales en norte América . no solo era una de las alumnas más sobresalientes del Royal School Konoha sino la más popular era capitana del equipo de porristas y presidenta del club de periodismo, además era "novia del chico más popular de la escuela "

-¡No puedo!¿Creer que todo este tiempo ? ¡tuvimos celos de de una pobretona !- intervino una chica mirándola con desprecio.

-Si.. ¿Cómo una chica sin posición social estuvo aquí ? – dijo un chico.

-¡Y yo no puedo !¿creer que a esta chica la admirábamos?

Todos comenzaron a insultara Sakura se sentía acorralada estuvo a punto de salir corriendo todos sus mentira salían a la luz cuando Karin se cruzo en su camino.

-¡No puedo creer …!¿Que alguna vez tuve celos de ti?- le dijo interceptándola y junto con la súper K- Así que era una Pobretona…

-Si..- dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

-¡Cállate !- le respondió la pelirosa apretando sus puños -¡As te a un lado !- le ordeno viéndola fijamente con mucha furia - ¡O TE GOLPEARE !.

-¡Así !

- ¡Ya basta….!-cacheteo a la peliroja hacedora retroceder , sino fueran por su dos amigas se hubiera caído.

-¡Eres una salvaje! –dijo Karly agarrando a su amiga .

-¡Todas las nacas son unas Perras!- dijo Karin incorporándose - ¡Te lo merecer por hacer engañado a Naruto con su mejor amigo! ¡Yo se que te acostabas con Sasuke –kun!- todos quedaron muy sorprendidos no solo era una pobre sino también era una perra traicionara.(UPS Sorry por los que son admiradores de Sakura )

Sakura no pudo más salió corriendo dejando a todos comentado por su indecencia , pararon casi cinco minutos el director dijo a todos el alumnado que no se preocuparan por nada , y todos comenzaron a bailar muy animadamente dejado atrás lo ocurrido . solo quedaron cuatro personas quietas que estaban.

-Voy a buscar a Sakura – Se fue corriendo hacia donde estaban su amiga , ella no sabía nada pero , teína un gran respeto por las personas de pocos recursos , salió corriendo detrás de ella vendían su novio , Hinata , Mia junto con Sasuke .

Estaba comenzando a llover cuando la rubia se detuvo en una esquina del colegio , para ver por donde corrió Sakura.

-¡Donde estas Sakura!- dijo Ino apoyándose en un poste de luz- ¿Por qué está lloviendo , ahora?

- Ino-chan – grito Sai yendo hacia ella - ¿Está lloviendo te puedes enfermar ?- sacándose en saco de su esmoquin y la puso en su hombros tratando de que su rubia no se enfermara .

-¡Gracias Sai-kun!- dándole un pequeño beso en la boca .

- ¡Oiga.. déjense de eso !- dijo el moreno haciendo perder el esa cálida sensación y ternira que es estaba sintiendo en el ambiente.

-¡Ino –chan …., Sai…..-kun , uchiha –san…..!- dijo Hinata muy agitada apoyándose en sus rodillas ella tenía su corazón un poco enfermo - ¡Sabe… donde …esta Haruno-san!- incorporándose un poco. Aun con la lluvia que corría se veía aun hermosa.

- Sera , mejor que no te agites – le dijo Mia tocándose el hombro a la peliazul , comenzaba aponerse pálida -¿Estás bien ?- le pregunto muy preocupada.

-¡Estoy bien Mia-chan!-Comenzando a sentirse un poco marida –Estoy.. bien..

- ¡Tu….!- la voz de Ino se sentía en tono muy amenazador - ¡Tú serás la perra traicionera que hizo eso !

-¡Disculpa! – tratando de no pensar en lo que la rubia le acabada de decir - ¿Cómo me dijiste?- yendo a enfrentarse a Ino.-¿Tu ,.. crees que hice eso ?

-¿Por qué no ?- poniendo sus manos en su cadera- ¡Tenias celos de ella!.

- Celos.. de esa mujerzuela ..-todos se quedaron atónitos Hinata le agarro de brazo izquierdo tratando que se clamara un poco - ¿Crees.. Que voy a tener celos de alguien que le saca la vuelta al alguien y con su mejor amigo?- Ino se quedo sin habla sabía lo que hizo Sakura estaba mal pero también tenía que defender a su amiga , pero entonces Ino no pude mas estaba llena de frustración que la chateo a la morena.

-Ino-chan- dijo Hinata tapándose la boca no ambas manos- ¿Estás bien Mia -chan?- tocándola en los hombros.

- nunca…nunca …- repitió – vuelvas a golpearme – tiro un puñete en el ojo derecho de la rubia haciendo que esta se cayera el suelo lluviosos.

-Ino –chan estas ..bien..- Sai sintió enfermarse a la morena pero como buen caballero no lo hizo y como en casa le enseñaron que debe insultar o golpear a una mujer no lo hizo - ¡Respóndeme ! la zarandero , en eso la rubio le respondió con la cabeza en señal de afirmación teína su mano derecha en su ojo estaba segura que le iba a quedar marcha.

- ¡Lo siento !- dijo Mia tratándose de clamarse un poco , ella llena de furia que le diga esa cosa pero ella también tenía que defenderse – Mira.. – cerrándolo los ojos para no ver la cara de odio de Sai y ayudando a levantar a Ino- Si.. yo fuera la que hizo ese puto .. video.. se lo contaría a Hinata- la peliazul la miro sorprendida- ¡Y.. Hinata jamás me lo abría perdonado !

-¡Y hizo !¿Quien lo hizo ?- Sai le iba a decir unas cuantas cosa pero la interrupción de Sasuke -¡Dime brujita ¿Sabes quién lo hizo?- dijo el moreno cruzando los brazo vio toda la escena que paso entre las dos chicas – Sabes.. quien lo hizo .- Mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Si…yo sé quien lo hizo –dijo Mia un poco nerviosa ante la m irada penetrante del Uchiha , ella sentía una atracción Itachi le recordaba un poco a él.

-¡Responde…brujita!.

-Esta.. bien- le respondió Mia con soltura – pues.. lo hizo la integrantes de tu "Club de Fans". entonces se dirigió a la rubia- Lo siento Ino de debí golpearte – dijo la morena muy apenada.

-¡Despúlpame a mí!-apoyándose en las brazos de su moreno – No debí golpearte

-Ino , la lluvia está empeorando .. será mejor que no vayamos

-Si…-dijo Hinata todo su alrededor parecía – Mia-chan …será mejor que… nos vayamos…..-en eso no pudo más y se desmayo pero de milagro llego Naruto y la agarro por detrás.

-Hinata..-gritaron los tres chicos , preocupados por ver a la ojiperla tendía en los brazos del rubio.

-¡Hinata.. ¡dijo Naruto muy alterado al ver a su "prometida " toda pálida la cargo y la llego en sus brazos.

-¿Qué.. haces?-le pregunto Mia al ver como el rubio les daba la espalda sin decirles ninguna palabra- A…DONDE TE LA LLEVAS- dijo casi gritando , estaba muy preocupada desde que ella eran niñas juro que siempre protegería a Hinata.-¡Responde!

-¡Eso a ti no te incumbe!-le respondió dándole la espalda - ¡Hinata es mi prometida …y voy a salvarla!- dicho eso corrió con todas sus fuerzas para buscar su auto en es estacionamiento de la escuela . Al escuchar eso todos quedaron muy sorprendidos principalmente Ino, Sai y Sasuke nunca antes han visto así al rubio

- Oye.. espera….- dijo Mia trato de detenerlo pero era demasiado tarde , Naruto se había ido – Ay…no que mal … el güerito se fue con Hinata – de repente escucho una música muy romántica a lo lejos – No .. Pude ser están tocando Could it be.

-Ino-chan .. sé que está lloviendo… pero no ¿quieres bailar esta pieza conmigo ?- Le pregunto muy galante extendiendo muy cordialmente ella accedió y aunque pensaban que para mañana pescaran un horrible resfriado , pero lo importante eran ellos dos , juntos.

-¡Hay que envidia ! – haciendo un pequeño puchero – Yo también quiero bailar esa canción – No sé como la morena boletó a ver a Sasuke que estaba colgado su celular.

-¿Qué acaso quieres bailar conmigo?

- ¡En tus sueños!-se volteo a ver a la pareja como bailaba muy románticamente- Bueno ya que no pude bailar esa canción mejor la grabare – saco su cámara y comezón a grabar a los dos jóvenes enamorados.

-¡Oye..niña !¿Quieres bailar conmigo ?- dijo una voz misteriosa a la espaldas de la chica , ella se atino a voltear a ver quien le estaba diciendo "Niña "

-A… eres tu…- le dijo a Itachi quien estaba a espalda de ella - ¿Lleva a tu hermanito a que busque a su novia ?- volvió a ser al visor de la cámara.

-¡Bueno ..ya ,que voy chicos!- dicho eso Sasuke se fue en el mercedes de su hermano quien había llegado.

-¿Quieres bailar o no ?- dijo ofreciéndole la mano a la morena - ¡Bailamos!

-Ay que dejando- dejando su cámara en el poste de luz , cortado una la parte superior de su vestido para amar dicha cámara para que vieran como ella bailaba con su "príncipe "

-Bueno .. la sujeto delicadamente de su cintura y la dirigió a comenzar el baile

Pasaron más de quince minutos , las dos parejas decidieron retirarse , Sai llevo a Ino a su caso e Itachi hizo lo mismo con la morena , pero ella le dijo que lo mejor será ir a buscar a Hinata pero el moreno le dijo que ella estaría bien , Mia accedió de mala manera a sí que se fue junto con Itachi a su departamento .

En otra parte de la cuida Naruto conducía su auto , pensó que llevarla en esa condiciones a su caso no eran las correctas pero , sintió que tampoco se la llevaría a su casa por que de seguro su madre lo reprendería mucho , así que vio que se dirigía a océano recordó que ello tendía una casa playa por aquí cerca, así que fue hacia esa dirección .

Como , estaba el guardia de turno le dijo que se fuera ya que él se quedaría aquí , abrió las rejas de la pequeña casa de lo Kamikaze , y entraron poco después el guardián se fue y Naruto decidió entrar al ver que nadie lo veía . Cargo a Hinata en su brazos y la metió a dentro está muy pálida parecía que le iba a dar fiebre corrió con todas su fuerzas a su habitación que tenia disponible.

La hecho sobre la cama con mucho cuidado, su ropa estaba mojada así que pues decidió quitarle su precioso vestido comenzó con los zapatos miro los pies de la ojiperla eran muy pequeños , parecía que tenia a cenicienta en su brazos sitio como Hinata se estremecía , así que pues apretó su puño , y recordó cuando la vio en el escenario parecía una diosa , no sabía cómo pudo ser tan estúpido para no fijarse en una mujer tan hermosa , recargo su mano derecha en la cabeza de la chica y vio un pequeño sierre , entonces cerró los ojos para no ver nada de lo indebido , no quería ser un pervertido , pensó una parte de su interior se dijo _"no vas a ser nada con una mujer tan hermosa en su cama "_ Estaba muy nervioso a su que poco a poco comezón a abrir con timidez el sierre , aun con los ojos podía sentir que estaba quedando desnuda frente a él , llego a la cintura donde terminada el sierre del vestido sintió que ya era casi todo pero recordó que todavía faltaba sacar el vestido . Así que la recostó cuidadosamente sobre la almohada así que decidió abrir sus ojo para ver cómo estaba el vestido llegaba a se, llegaba hasta sus senos , pero no pudo mas su se fue en directo al baño para abrió la bañera con agua helada para que a Hinata le bajara la fiebre sintió que estaba muy llena así que se armo de valor se saro su elegante saco y se remango las camisa fue en dirección hacia donde estaba la chica respiro profundamente un volvió cerrar los ojos y comenzó a desvestirla muy lentamente sintió que como sus manos tocaba inconscientemente su hermoso , firmes y grandes pechos sintió como sus manos quería ir hacia donde estaba eso pares , pero sintió que su piel esta ardiendo así que no tuvo remedio que bajar rápidamente ese3 vestido hacia sus pies , la cargo pero no la vio se fe en dirección al baño y la coloco muy letalmente en la bañera para que su cuerpo le bajara la fiebre un poco . la dejo allí como unos de minutos fue a buscar una toallas y fue a la habitación de sus padres para sacar la ropa de dormir su madre era una tela de seda muy fina del color de los ojos de Hinata , se quedó muy enternecido porque era iguales al color de sus ojos de la que iba a ser su prometida . Entonces Hinata comenzó a moverse en la bañera sintió que su cuerpo estaba húmedo. Abrió los ojos muy lentamente

-¡Donde ..estoy..!- susurro confundida, parpadeo confundida para ubicarse donde estaba , sintió que su cuerpo estaba desnudo , solo estaba con su ropa interior se asusto mucho pensó que la había abusado de ella pero como tubo nada estaba entera y no tenía ningún otro tipo de violencia – de repente sintió que la puerta del baño se abría sintió un miedo terrible al pensar que ahora si le iba a suceder algo .- ¿Por favor no me haga nada?- le suplico cubriendo su pecho con su manos

- ¡Hinata…ya despertaste !-dijo a ver como temblaba la chica cerrando los ojos-Soy Naruto Kamikaze – entonces ella volteo muy tímidamente cubriendo e mas para que no la viera levanto la mirada para ver quien la estaba llamando

- Na..ru…..to-kun-Titubeo estaba enfrente de él semidesnuda en una bañera no quisiera pensar mal del rubio pero su corazón comenzó a acelerarse sintió que nuevamente s ele iba a salir - ¿Qué.. hace aqui?

-¡Ai… no soy un pervertido! – se dijo ocultando su cara en la toalla que había traído junto con el bella piyama – Lo.. siento..!Te lo explicare todo ! ¡Creo que ya ten siente mejor ! – salió rápidamente dejado en el suelo las toalla y la ropa de dormí de su madre .

_-¿Qué voy a hacer ?_–se dijo parándose lentamentede la bañera aun ocultando su mano su busto - ¿Cómo Naruto-kun?!Me trajo hasta aquí !- salió de la bañera vio los que el rubio le dejo y comenzó a secare con la toalla , en el otro lado de la habitación Naruto sintió que el aire le faltaba y su venas corría muy rápidamente por todo su cuerpo , pensó que como Hinata puede ser tan cruel , escucho como cada parte del cuerpo de la ojiperla se secaba que cada parte los seducía mas . Pasaron casi diez minutos y Hinata salió con la piyama de la madre del rubio puesta le quedaba muy grande le quedaba muy bien aunque no se veía su cuerpo se veía muy hermosa.

-¡Eto…Naruto-kun!- se poro en el marco de la puerta de baño- ¿Donde estamos….?

-¡Estamos en la mansión Kamikaze ¡

-¡En tu casa!-acercándose a él tímidamente

-¡Si.. pero estamos en mi casa de playa!- volteándose para no verla a sus ojos

-Tú me trajiste aquí….

- Si…

-Sera mejor que llame a mi casa – Hinata comenzó a busca algún teléfono -¿Dónde está tu teléfono?

-¡Pues esta murto por la lluvia!- mirándola que estaba de espaldas - ¿Por qué no mejor descanses y yo iré a buscar a tu padre para que te recoja ?

-Achu…

-Estas .. bien- se dirigió a Hinata , la miro muy preocupado - ¡Estas muy roja ¡

-No te preocupes Nauro-kun – retrocediendo dos pasos hacia atrás – Estoy bien

- Pues eso no quiero que suceda nada malo – dicho es la cara haciendo que la peliazul se pusiera mas roja la dirigió hacia la cama y con mucho cuidado la coloco en la cama pero primero estirando las sabanas y colocándole con mucho cuidado.

- ¡Gracias Naruto-kun!- colocando su cabeza en sobra la almohada -¡Tu..me trajiste aquí! – el solo afirmo con la cabeza , le conto como la trajo aquí y se limito a contarle como le quito toda la ropa

- ¡Pues discúlpame por pues…!-dijo el rubio no sabía cómo explicarle como le quito la ropa mojada - ¡No vi nada innecesario!- puso su cano en su cabeza, disimular su vergüenza

-¡Oye.. mmmm! – voleando la mirada - ¡Cuando ya me aquí desmayado escuché que le decía a Mia-chan ! ¿Qué le decías que soy tu prometida?- jugando con su dedos , Naruto la miro con ternura y recordó que cuando la conocía también jugaba tímidamente con su dedos. - ¡Ya te lo contaron no es así !-se armo de valor y lo miro a los ojos

-¡Si….!- le dijo el rubio sentándose a un lado Hinata - ¡Mi padre me dijo que estamos complementados desde el nacimiento!

- Si- le confirmó la ojiperla - ¡Me lo dijo hace dos semanas !Me sorprendió mucho !

-¡A mí también .. me lo dijo hacer dos semanas !-no tenia caso que le mintiera sabía lo que su padre le dijo antes que se enterara que Sakura le engañaba con Sasuke - A mi también, la verdad me puse furioso al saber que mi padre había tomado una decisión tan importante por mi– el rubio pensó que también prefirió ser honesto.- Y tu como lo tomaste..

-¡Pues..solo le sorprendí!- le confesó –Pero , tu yo tomaste muy mal - mirándolo directamente a los bellos ojos del rubio – Yo se que tuviste una relación con Haruno-san .. por eso terminaste con ella – agacho su cabeza para no ver los ojos del rubio que le miraban como mucha furia

- ¡Tu amiga.. la buja..te abra contado todo!- ella lo miro muy consternada , no quiera mentirle pero tenía que saber la verdad por él.

-¡Ella no es bruja!- miro nuevamente al rubio - Mia-chan no es una bruja … ella no me dijo nada , solo escuche rumores , es evidente que te molesta el tema .

- encontré a esa mujer en la cama con mi mejor amigo– Ella soltó una exclamación de sorpresa , no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo , sintió que una parte de ella se llenaba de rencor al achuchar lo que el rubio le había dicho , como algún podía engañar a su amago , ella no le merecía .- Y Hinata ¿qué piensas de todo eso?

-¡No lo sé ¡-agacho la mirada

-¡Yo solo! ¿Quiero decirte que aceptarías casarte conmigo?- la tomo del mentón para mirarlo ella la miro con sorpresa –NO estoy bromando

-Pero.. tú acababas de salir de una relación… que te hizo daño-agacho la mirada para no verlo – Y te enteraste que estamos comprometidos.. Tu petición de matrimonio no puede ser sincera

-Pero sí lo es– la sujeto neamente del mentón y la obligo a mirarlo –Se que nos enteramos recién de su compromiso pero solo quiero decirte que yo te conozco desde antes que conocer a esa mujer compartimos muchas cosas– Ella le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes, después se deshizo de su agarre para volver a evitar que la mirara a los ojos estaba muy sorprendida si recordó a ese niño que conoció toda su vida junto con Sasuke.- Y podemos llegar a tener un hermosa relación

-¡Sabes… yo siempre te he amado!- entonces era tuno de Naruto de sorprenderse con esa confesión - ¡Te he amado desde que era una niña!- Naruto se paró la cama muy rápidamente haciendo que la ojiperla se le llenara los ojos de lagrimas , pensó que el rubio saliera corriendo allí y dejándola sola , pero cuando iba a decir algo sintió que Naruto lo abrazo con fuerza.

-¡Gracias!- le dijo muy emocionado enterrando su cara en el hombro de la chica - ¿Cómo no pude , saberlo a tiempo ?- soltándola y acariciando sus suaves mejillas - ¡Podemos ser felices !

-¡Claro !- le dijo muy emocionada y poniendo más colorada que lo que ya estaba - ¿Por su puesto ahora solo ?!Me llegaras amar !

- ¡Claro..!¿que si ..?- tomándola muy delicadamente del mentó – Ahora somos los dos juntos , por siempre . – dicho eso se acerco a ella y la dio una gran beso , primero fue torpe pero después todas sus emociones su juntaron Naruto espero a sentir que Hinata no se tensara, cuando vio que no fue así profundizo el beso moviendo delicadamente su boca sobre la de ella sorprendiéndose de lo agradable que se sentía. Para Hinata era el primer beso que recibía siempre soñó con el rubio que le daba su primer beso, pero se le hizo imposible pero ahora era realidad , era muy Exquisito se fueron separando poco a poco, con ojos entrecerrados y el rostro muy cerca de él de ella la miro, los ojos de Hinata estaban cerrados y sus mejillas sonrojadas, abrió los ojos lentamente y ambos se miraron unos segundos, sorprendidos por las emociones que habían experimentado y después se sonrieron. Ese fue el mejor beso que Naruto había recibido , dese ese momento Naruto se sintió feliz por estar al lado de la mujer mar hermosa del mundo

Finflashback

-¡Nunca te voy a pendona lo que me hiciste¡- se dijo con muy amargura sintió que su corazón se llenaba de odio y rencor - ¿Cómo me pudiste hacer eso ? – levanto con mucha ira de la bañera tomo la toalla y le la coloco , camino hasta en espejo que estaba pegado y se miro esta su rosto con un pequeña cortada en la ceja y otro en el cuello- !Ya no puedo llorar más !- contenido su lagrimas – ! Voy a vengarme de ti Sakura Haruno , vas a sufrí lo mucho que yo sufrí ! , !Lo mismo contigo Sasuke Uchiha , ¿Por dejar que tu mujer se revolcara con quien sea ? ! Los mimo va para ti Sai Yaminoko y Shikamaru Nara ! , ¿Ustedes y sus mujeres me las van a pagar? y , ¿Por ultimo ?- miro el reflejo de su cara de odio en el espejo – Naruto Kamikaze … te dejare el final de mi venganza .. te voy a quitar a mi hijos.. y me apoderare de todas tus empresas y te dejare en la calle ..lo juro …- comezón a llorar nuevamente peor no eran lagrimas de tristeza sino lagrimas del principio de su venganza .- No me importa cuánto me tome lo hare..

Bueno aquí está mi siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y cometen , pero ya saliendo de toda la historia vamos a hablar si la mayoría me responde , Naruto Shippuden como toda sabemos eso ya va a terminar yo le doy un año y medio y ya terminar o almeno eso creo , Ya sabemos quién era el enmascarado , ya digamos que ya termino la guerra y toda esa coca , Sasuke regresa o muere eso ya lo comentan ustedes .. Yo hace poco me suscribí a la disque página oficial de Naruto , pero allí leí uno cometario casi exactos de lo que está pasando en la serie , que Marada se librara de esa técnica y que atacara a Óbito y que óbito buscara venganza contra Kakashi por no defender a Rin , y que ya dije antes que digamos que ya termino la guerra y que todos felicitan a Naruto , pero cuando leí no lo pude creer que Sakura le dice en verdad que Naruto que lo ama y él le corresponde y que Hinata desesperada sale de allí y que Sasuke la detiene y se la lleva con él y se cansan yo algo a así otros dicen que se queda con su primo , personalmente yo quiero que se quede con Neji porque lindo y además según la historia solo pueden contraer matrimonio con un Hyuga a si pero para ello es convenible que te casa con tus primos , pero no se qué pensar bueno esa es mi modesta opinión no se que ustedes piensen así que mejor esperemos en desenlace para poder gritar y llorar y matar al creador no creen .


	7. Capítulo VII : El funeral PARTE I La ver

Capítulo VII : El funeral PARTE I La verdad sale a la luz .

Hinata se encontraba, limpiando sus heridas y pensando en lo que dijo , se iba a vengar de todos los que al engañaron y su venganza será la más cruel y si es posible sanguinaria de todas , se puso la bata que le ofreció Kai.

-Hinata..-dijo el pelirrojo tocando desde la puerta – voy a salir a buscar a Mia .. así que ponte cómoda .. te traeré algo de ropa.

- Esta bien..- dijo sin muchos ánimos , pero cuando su amiga llegara le dirá lo que ha pensado para su venganza. ¿Cómo pudiste.. Me las vas a pagar lo juro..? ¿Cómo estarán mis niños?- salió del baño para ir al elegante se reposo en el elegante sofá de cuero, cerro su bellos ojos pelados, y pensó en sus preciosos hijos que tuvo con el rubio , su pequeña Kasumi, de rubia cabellera era más rubia que a de su esposo parecía que su cabello era de oro con su ojos coletas era una niña muy extrovertida siempre corriendo y subiéndose a los árboles saltando y jugando con su padre y con ella , era muy hermosa siempre se metía en problemas , su pequeño Naruto era muy apegado ,lloraba cuando no le prestaba atención , Naruto junior nació a los seis meses muy prematuro y ella estuvo en coma casi como tres meses cuando despertó lo primero que hizo es saber cómo estaba su bebe su pequeña hija y su amando esposo , se sentía culpable por ver a su hijo tan débil y frágil prometió hacer todo lo posible para que su pequeño tenga una vida saludable aunque era muy enfermizo siempre estaba pendiente de él , se sentía triste por perderse el crecimiento de Hiromi su hija menor se sentía orgullosa porque a pesar de tener tan solo un año de edad era muy despierta para su edad , era la consentía de su abuelo Hiashi se parecía igual a Hinata . ¡Te juro !¿Que me las basa pagar…Naruto Kamikaze ?y todos los que supieron tu engaño…. Y Sakura Haruno… mi venganzas será , en donde más te duela….- dicho esas palabras se quedo profundamente dormida.

En el hospital de Konoha

-¡ahhh! ¿Cuándo voy a salir de aquí?- muy fastidiada, odiaba los hospitales así que quería de allí tan rápido como pudiera. En ese momento se escucho un ligero golpe en la puerta

-¿Qué fastidio?- cruzando los abrazos- Adelante..-dijo antes que Itachi y Naruto entraran.- Te dije que te largarás de aquí maldito bastardo..

-Disculpa.. Mia-san- dijo el moreno para calmar los ánimos - ¡Pero!¿Quiero hacerle otra pregunta más?- miro a la chica que estaba echada en la cama.

- Y ahora que , ya dije todo lo que sucedió.

- Si.. dijiste todo… - sacando su libreta para interrogarla otra vez - ¿Qué te dijo Hinata-san ? ¡Antes de morir!- para Mia esa preguntar era absurda ya la estaba sacando de su cabales y con el rubio allí también se sentía muy furiosa.

-¡MIRA Itachi!-dijo muy indignada tratando de parase de la cama aunque estaba débil tomo las muletas que le habían dando y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban los dos hombre - ¡Esa pregunta no te la voy a responder!- le miro a los ojos muy desafiante.- ¡Ahora si váyanse!

Itachi solo la miro con mucha tristeza cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar a la chica muy salvaje y siempre se metía en problemas eso lo cautivo pero ella hizo algo muy malo así que se juro nunca más volver a verla , pero ahora la estaba viendo después de tantos años , se veían aun más hermosa con ahora cuerpo de mujer, aun que tenía 24 años su facciones y su madures.

-Oye..!bru!- dijo en rubio reprimiendo lo que le iba a decir- Mia…Itachi te hizo un pregunta , y ¿quiero que respondas?-mirando a la morena - ¿Qué te dijo Hinata-chan antes de morir?- eso ya era el colmo Mia ya perdió todas y con todas la fuerzas que tenía en ese momento de dio al rubio una cachetada que hizo estremecer a este.

-¡Y qué hay de Hinata!- le grito con furia tratando de contener las lagrimas - ¡NO tienes derecho a exigir nada …ni tener… eso niños preciosos!- no pudo contener las lágrimas – Ella… te amo por mucho… tiempo…yo….le pedí que te dejara …pero Hinata es terca y te siguió a mando- su lagrimas corrían por su mejillas – Pero…antes de morir …ella me dijo ¿Qué te o dia?- se limpio las lagrimas y lo miro fijamente- ¡Desde el mas allá y siempre de odiara ! – Nauro quedo pasmado por lo que le dijo la morena se sienta muy miserables el hombre más ruin que existió jamás nunca pensó que Hinata lo amara tanto , pero no que supo explicar desde cuando , sintió una atracción hacia Sakura , cuando Hinata estaba embarazada de su hija menor se sentía muy solo porque también tenía que cuidar al pequeño Naruto y a la niña de sus ojos , y un día que estaba en una reunión larga decidió ir a un Bar para tomarse uno tragos y después ir a su casa para ver cómo estaba su familia. y por "coincidencias del destino" se encontró con Sakura y desde ese momento comenzaron una relación clandestina.(Nota de la Autora: Después de hacer anos capítulos le voy a contar como sucedieron las cosa de los amantes )

-¡Yo que quería , hacerle esto…!- le dijo aguachando la mira y apretando su puños fuertemente - ¡NO jamás le quise hacer daño!.

-¡Pero lo hiciste! – Itachi iba a interferir pero en eso momento llego una enfermera y vio que su paciente estaba parara i frente a eso hombres.

-¿Qué hace usted parada?- dijo la enfermera acercándose a ella y haciendo sentar en la cama - ¡Sera mejor que se vayan!- le dijo a los dos hombres muy consternados por la intervención de la chica- Sera mejor que, vuelvas a la cama – se volteo a verla – No... es bueno que hagas ningún esfuerzo..por tu bebe - Mia no lo podía cree estaba embarazada , siempre ella quiso tener un bebe muy parecido a ella , inconscientemente puso su mano sobre su vientre , recordó lo que le dijo Hinata alguna vez , "que ser madre es lo más maravilloso del mundo" .- Mejor ve a tu cama – le ayuda a volver a costarse en la cama – Ahora vuelvo , dicho eso se fue de la habitación dejando a los tres chicos atónitos por lo que dijo la enfermera.

- ¡No lo puedo creer!- dijo Mia poniendo su mano otra vez en su vientre - ¡Voy a ser mama..!.

-¡Espero ..que no cometas con alguna estupidez !¿Como lo hiciste con mi hijo?- volteo a ver con desprecio a la mujer que estaba en la cama.

-¡Lo que hice no te importa !

-¡Itachi!-le agarro del hombro- ¡NO me interesa lo que te haya pasado entre ustedes!- dándole la espada y dirigiéndose a la puerta- ¡Voy a espera, afuera te espero…!- el rubio salió de la habitación dejando "la pareja" solos.

- ¡Hace tiempo! ¿Que no preguntabas sobre tu hijo?- mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- ¡Pensé que, no te acordarías de ese niño que murió hace tiempo ¡

-¿Pues… yo tampoco quiero recordar lo que estúpidamente lo hiciste?

-Estúpidamente EHHH – replico y miro a un costado – Yo lo hice porque lo tenía que hacer.

-Así .Ahora me vas a explicar ¿Por qué abortaste a mi hijo ?- fue directamente donde la chica para obligarla que lo mirara - ¿Dime porque lo hiciste ? - la zarando para ver si le dice algo.

- ¡Esta bien te lo diré!- le miro directamente a los ojos ,- Los hice porque tú me engañaste ….ojo por ojo no crees – su lagrimas empezaron muévame a salir sobre su mejillas.

-¿Qué…?!ABORTASTE A MI HIJO ..!Solo …!¿Por qué me encontrarte con otra mujer?-apretó mas fuerte sus hombros haciendo que la morena se estremeciera de dolor.

-¡Bueno , ahora …. que lo sabes ¿cómo se siente ? El perder a alguien que amabas con todo tu corazón ¿por qué no te vas de un vez….?!Me enferma estará tu lado!- se limpio sus lagrimas- ¡Vete…! TE ODIO

-¡Óyeme bien…niñita! – le agarro del mentón haciendo que la mirara - ¡Jamás….óyelo bien jamás !Te voy a perdonar lo que hiciste – sus ojos la penetraron , con odio y repulsión que le provocaba esa mujer que esta tenida en una cama del hospital , la soltó casi por abrirla puerta para salir dijo.. - ¡Pensé que eras muy diferente a las demás chicas ¡!Pero .. me doy cuenta que eres como las demás chicas que eh conocido frívolas y egoístas- dicho eso se marcho de allí dejando a la mujer sin habla.

Kai , había llegado al hospital de Konoha , bajo de su convertible rojo , con unas pequeñas bolsas que contenía ropa que había comprado hace poco fue donde la recepcionista y le dijo que estaba en la habitación 130 , así que sin dudar fue hacia allí , pero sin darse cuenta se cruzo con Naruto y Itachi , pasaron sin ver la pelirrojo que se les acercaba.

-¡Disculpe enfermera!- detenido a la mujer vestida de blanco que se encontraba seca de allí – Sabe .. donde está la habitación de la señorita Valentai.

- SI…esta de la esquina el pasillo a la derecha .

-Gracias- se fue en busca de su amiga , todas la enfermeras de esa área se sentía atraídas por el guapo pelirrojo con piel clara y ojos de color miel , pero lo que ellas no imaginaba que el atractivo pelirrojo era Gay…

Toc toc

-Adelante..-contesto Mia sin ánimos- ¡Pase ¡ ¿quién sea?

-Hola.. ¿Qué tal Mia ?¿Cómo te sientes? –entro a la habitación y vio a Mia que se proponía a ponerse de pie , aun cuando le habían dicho que no se esforzara

-Supongo que bien – le respondió un poco despreocupado, sabia el carácter de su amiga ; no la tenía que contradecir o si no le pesara – Traje..un poco de ropa – fue a donde a ella y entrego las bolsas - ¡Te ayudo en algo…!

- Hmp…Sabes que no me gusta ¿Qué me ayuden?- tomado las bolsas y fue con mucha dificultad con las muletas que le estorbaban – Hay vengo…..- dicho eso se fue al baño para cambiarse la ropa.

Pasaron aproximadamente 10 minutos , Mia salió del baño y le pidió a Kai que fuera a firmar la salida de ella del hospital , se fueron de allí , no antes nuevamente cruzarse con Itachi quien la veía subir al convertible del pelirrojo .

Itachi manejo su Hyundai junto al lado de el rubio ninguno de los dos se decía nada, desde que salieron del hospital, el rubio le suplico que lo llevara a su casa tenía que darles la mala noticia a sus padres y a la familia de su suegro, el moreno le dijo que lo podía llevar , ya que estaba muy afectador por la "muerte de su esposa " . Antes le había llamado a ellos para que vinieran a la mansión tenía que comunicarle algo muy urgente.

Mansión de la Familia Kamikaze

Hiashi había llegado a la mansión en un viaje de trabajo se contacto con su consuegro para ver cómo van las nuevas adquisiciones, Minato le había dicho que venga a la casa de su hijo ¿Qué él tenía que decirle algo? Muy importante y delicado así que sin dudarlo se fue directamente a la casa de los jóvenes esposos .

-¡Muy bien Minato ..!- llego abriendo estrepitosamente la puerta del despacho de su yerno muy ofuscado el líder de los Hyuuga - ¿Dónde está Naruto y mi hija ?- le pregunto , a su lado estaba sentada Kushina y junta e ella Hanabi la hermana menor de Hinata.

-¡Padre..!-dijo la joven ya tenía 17 años era igual de hermosa que su hermana .

-Hiashi- ahora tubo la palabra el rubio – Naruto …me dijo que esperáramos aquí no tenia que decir algo importante.

-Así…- le dijo muy molesto el castaño acechándose al rubio - ¡Son más de las 8 de las noche! Y mi hija no está aquí para esta reunión.

- ¡No lo sé Hiashi!- le respondió la pelirroja - ¡Debemos espera a mi hijo! él no dirá que paso.- se sentía muy molesta por la actitud de su consuegro ya que siempre estaba en desacuerdo con algunas decisiones que tomaba su yerno en la empresa.

- ¡Si padre! – dijo la castaña acercándose a su padre poniendo su mano en el hombro de su padre para confortarlo estaba muy tenso por todo lo que estaba pasando – Ya verás que Naruto ..nos dirá lo que pasa.

- ¡Donde están mis nietos!

- Kasumi- chan estaba con la niñera – dijo Kushina – Y los bebes están durmiendo – en eso el auto de Itachi junto con Naruto , subieron lentamente hacían donde estaba reunida la familia. Naruto en el trayecto no sabía cómo decirle que la "muerte de Hinata " ¿Qué haría ahora ? ¿Cómo les explicaría? ¿Qué les diría a sus hijos cuando crezcan? .Se sentía cúlpame muy culpable por haber engañado a su querida esposa , la amaba con todo su corazón se sentía en hombres más despreciable del mundo , llego a su despacho , giro torpemente la perilla de la puerta para adentrase en su interior .

-Así ¿Qué ya llegaste ?-Dijo Hiashi mirando al rubio que estaba entrando junto con Itachi Uchiha - ¿Dónde está mi hija?

- Tranquilízate Hiashi – le ordeno la pelirroja , estaba muy molesta por la actitudes de su suegro hacia su hijo - Debemos ser paciente.

-Hijo ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-pregunto en rubio mayor muy preocupado porque su hijo no les decía ninguna palabra- Todo está bien…-en rubio menor negó con la cabeza no estaba seguro si decirle o no.

-¡Buenas noche!- les saludo muy cordialmente el Uchiha- ¡Naruto! ¿Quieres que yo…?

-NO…-por fin decidió hablar - Yo se los diré- dijo muy afligido y molesto por todo lo que sucedió – Lo que pasa es que….no sé cómo decirlo

-Solo dimos lo que está pasando- comento Hanabi, tenía un mal presentimiento - ¡Dinos donde esta mi Nee san…!

-Hijo ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Madre…Padre…..-el rubio hizo una pausa para ver como se lo decirla – Señor Hiashi, Hanabi-chan….Hinata…sufrió un accidente ella murió – Todos quedaron sin habla , no podía creer lo que el rubio les decía.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- intervino Hiashi tratando de no perder la paciencia, él no podría creer que una de sus queridas hijas ya no estarán más con él.

-Hijo – dijeron las mismo tiempo los padres del rubio, la pelirroja se refugió en el pecho de Minato , lloro muy dolía al escuchar que su quería nuera había fallecido.

-NO….NO…-dijo la morena que se acerco donde estaba parado en rubio - Nooooooo….dime ¿Qué mi hermana –chan no murió? ¡Dímelo! le pregunto con mucha desesperación agarrándole fuertemente los hombros no podía creer lo que ha escuchado.

-¡No es mentira! Hanabi –chan- la morena estaba con la cabeza agacha apoyada en el pecho de su cuñado estaba comenzado a llorar.

-¡Dijiste! ¿Qué la cuidarías?- se acercó hacia él líder de los Hyuuga , aparto a su hija menor a una costado y muy molesto le agarro del cuellos de la camisa y mirándolo fríamente - ¿Qué demonios paso?- le grito y comenzó a zarandarlo - ¡DIME !¿CÓMO DIABLOS ESTAS TAN TRANQUILO? AL SABE QUE TU ESPOSA MURIÓ.

-Hiashi ..¿Por favor? ¡Cálmate!- dijo Mimato sujetándolo por el cuello mientras que Kushina abrazaba a Hanabi para calmarla.

-¡Cálmense todos por favor! – grito Hanabi – Padre…..Naruto…. ya basta ….Tenemos que ser fuertes , por los niños que están durmiendo – puso una de sus manos en el corazón y nuevamente comenzó a llorar – Por favor ya basta …- empezó a llorar nuevamente.

-Hanabi-chan…! Cálmate!- le dijo kushina muy tranquilamente abrazándola muy cálidamente.

-Uchiha –san – exclamo el rubio mayor - ¿Qué fue lo que paso….?- le pregunto acercándose al rubio para abrazar a su hijo pero él lo rechazo, que estaba con la cabeza gacha y quieto , sentía como su suegro lo miraba muy enojado a la vez triste , Hiashi quería llorar por la muerte de su hija pero se contuvo cuando murió su esposa Hana sintió que no tenía por qué seguir viviendo , ella era su soporte pero cuando Hana murió le dijo a su esposo que cuidara a sus hijas y las protegiera con toda su vida- ¿Qué fue lo que paso ?.

-¡Hinata-san!- comenzó a hablar después de la escena de tan dramática que presencio - ¡Ella venia en su camioneta! Con una su amiga que recién habría llegado del extranjero, la camioneta se cayó cerca del mar – su voz sonaba con amargura al recordar a Mia que alguna vez amo – Su nombre, era Mia Valentai …ella salió disparada de allí y solo sufrió algunas lastimaduras , Pero Hinata-san …sufrió la peor parte quedo atrapada en la camioneta – Hanabi se separo de la pelirroja para escuchar lo que Itachi estaba narrando – Pues….. exploto su cuerpo quedo en una estado deplorable- cerro los ojos – Ella está casi carbonizada. –Hanabi quedo con los ojos abierto , no pudo más la escuchar como quedo su hermana tras el accidente que sabio corriendo de allí.

-HANABI-CHAN –Grito la pelirroja quería seguirla pero su esposo la como del abrazo tratando de detenerla.- ¡Ya que detenerla podría cometer una locura!

-¡Yo iré por ella ¡- exclamo el moreno – Uchiha- mirando al joven- ¿Quiero que me des el informe detallado ? ¡Minato! Yo me encargare del funeral- dicho eso salió del estudio del joven Kamikaze dejando a su yerno y suegro pasmados por la frialdad del padre de Hinata.

-¿Creo que también me iré?- ¡NO quiero se inoportuno!- Semarcho el moreno de allí sin decir nada más.

- ¡Hijo ¡¿Cómo ocurrió eso?- pregunto la pelirroja con mucha pena y tristeza , estaba aun abrazada a esposo - ¿Por favor hijo di algo ?- viendo al hubo que no había dicho ninguna palabra desde que su suegro se macho de su despacho.-¡Di algo…..por favor….!- comenzado a llorar en el pecho de su esposo.-¡Di algo…..!

-No hay nada….que decir Madre….- aun con la cabeza gacha – Hinata murió se fue al cielo – levanto su cabeza para ver a su padre que lo veían muy consternados - ¡Madre…Padre! ¿Con su permiso? Voy a ver a mis hijos…

-Espera Naruto- pero el rubio mayor la detuvo.

- ¡Déjalo Kushina!-interviniendo – Déjalo….tiene que estar solo para hablar con la pequeña Kasumi-chan…y tal vez con Naruto-kun- los se quedaron allí en la oficina de su hijo, buscando algún consuelo, tenían que ser fuertes no solo por sus hijo sino también por sus nietos.

Naruto iba torpemente subiendo las escaleras de la mansión, recordando como conoció a su esposa los momentos felices que pasaron juntos, lo feliz que estaba cuando su quería bella y dulce esposa le dijo que estaba embarazada. Diviso la habitación de su hija mayor Kasumi su niña, de 5 años.

-Papi…..- volteo la niña al ver a su padre parado en la puerta de su habitación, corrió a los abrazos de su padre y lo abrazo- ¡Llegaste papi…! ¿Donde está mami?-mirado a su padre que tenia la mirada perdida- ¿Qué pasa….?- Naruto no dijo nada y llevo a su pequeña hija a su cama, sentándose en la cama de su hija.

-Kasumi-chan…-colocando a su hija en la blanda cama - ¡Escúchame por favor! – acariciando su cabello y mirándola muy tiernamente pero a la vez triste – Mira…tu madre…- hizo una pausa para analizar cómo le decía la trágica muerte de su madre - ¡Te acuerdas !¿Cuando tu perrito Murió – la pequeña afirmo con la cabeza.

-Hai…- agachando la mirada tristemente a la mención de su mascota muerta – Mamá….dijo que esta el cielo de los perritos y ¿qué? También cuando las personas mueren se van al cielo con Kami - el rubio se sorprendió al escuchar las palabra de su hija mayor, Hinata le había dicho donde iban las personas cuando mueren, se sintió el hombre más miserable del mundo, por haber engañado a su esposa.

-Sabes….-la tomo del mentó haciendo que lo mirara, estaba a punto de llorar pero se contuvo por su hija – Sabes...¿Que tu mamá? ¡Te quiere mucho! A ti y tus hermanos….

-Hai….-le contesto Kasumi pero aun no comprendía a donde quiera llegar con es su padre- ¿Qué pasa papá?- le pregunto un poco preocupada al ver a su padre que estaba a punto de llorar - ¿Qué pasa con mamá?

- Tu ….mamá está en el cielo – balbuceando un poco – Está cuidando de tu perrito-Naruto no se contuvo mas y abrazo a su hija al verla quieta y si moverse parecía que tampoco se podía mover.

-No…no….- apunto de la desesperación dijo en cálido pecho de su padre – Mi mami ,no… ESTÁ MUERTA…..ES MENTIRA DIME PAPITO QUE ES MENTIRA – golpeado en pecho de su padre – Es mentira ammmm- llorando con más fuerza , Naruto no aguanto más , abrazo con todas su fuerzas y lloro amargamente con Kasumi.

-¿Cómo desearía? ¿Qué fuera mentira?- le respondió posando su mano derecha en el largo cabello de su hija y acariciándola para tratar de consolarla -¡No…..llores…..!A tu mamá le gustaría que… en eso momentos seas fuerte….-la tomo de los hombros para que lo mirara -Tienes que ser fuerte…- le dijo con decisión – Hazlo ...Por tus….hermanos…-Kasumi miro a su padre, su mirada era triste y llena de dolor pero no se contuvo la se aferro nuevamente al pecho de su padre y lloro nuevamente hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

Naruto la dejo en su cama la curio con las mantas de color violetas , salió sin hacer ruido y fue a ver a sus demás hijos , entro primero a la cuarto de Naruto junior está profundamente dormido , allí durmiendo muy tranquilamente sin percatarse su querida madre había muerto , el pequeño rubio era muy apegado a Hinata siempre lo consentía y lo llenaba de besos , aun era muy pequeño tenía 3 años de edad y ya tenía el dolor de perder a su madre , no sabía con algún día le explicaría _¿ cómo murió su madre?_Fue al borde de la pequeña cama, lo acurruco cálidamente y le acaricio su cabecita. Le dio un beso y salió de allí .

Al otro lado del cuarto del pequeño Naruto, se encontraba la alcoba de su hija menor igualmente estaba dormida camino hasta su cuna y la tomo entre su abrazos a la pequeña Hiromi salió junto con ella y se fue al cuarto que compartía con Hinata. No quería dormir solo acostó a Hiromi en la amplia cama que compartía con su esposa, se quito el saco de y lo tiro al suelo ,salió de de habitación camino por casi por toda la mansión se fue a la azotea donde los dos jóvenes esposos miraban de atardecer y miraban el gran océano .

Naruto no se contuvo más y lloro agardamaste, gritando hasta redarse afónico.


	8. Capítulo IX : El funeral PARTE II La ver

Capítulo IX : El funeral PARTE II La verdad sale a la luz .

Al día síguete , ya todos de enteraron que la Hinata Kamikaze murió en un trágico accidente todos los periódicos de Konoha a si como los de Japón en las principales portadas decían_LA GRAN HEREDERA DE LA FAMILIA HYUUGA MURIÓ EN UN TRÁGICO ACCIDENTE , ESPOSA DEL UNO DE LOS JÓVENES LAS ACAUDALADOS DE TODOS EN MUNDO MURIÓ EN UN ACCIDENTE AUTOMOVILISMO , LA TALENTOSA DISEÑADORA HINATA HYUUGA MURIÓ EN ACCIDENTE TRÁGICO ._

Todos sus amigos del rubio y la peliazul llegaron a la central de Komiha donde se realizaba la velación de cuerpo de Hinata , todos estaban reunidos menos Sakura , que prefirió estar al margen de todo esto pero no que no se iba a perder era el entierro de la ojiperla sentía que también era la venganza que se propuso hace años vengarse que todos la que la humillaron .

-Sai-kun- dijo la rubia entrando al velatorio, con un elegante traje negro que consistía de una falda negra fasta la arriba de la rodilla y un saco mismo color y una blusa blanca. -¿ Cómo crees que ?¿que este Naruto y los niños ?- le pregunto

-¡Pues no lo sé…!Ino-chan- le respondió el estaba vestido con un traje negro muy elegante.

-¡Pero.. !¿Como fue que paso eso?- poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo ,Sai abrazo a la rubia tratando de confortarla -¿Po..que tiene..que …pasar eso…..?-sollozando sintió que su lagrimas iba a salir en cualquier momento.- ¡Ayer ….hable con ella…y ….estaba….muy feliz!

-¡Tranquilla….! Ino-chan- tomándola de los hombros - ¡Tenlo por seguro que Naruto , lo va a sobrellevar!- le dijo abrazando pero la realidad era otra .

Flashback

Después que Hinata se fuera de allí , Naruto le iba a seguir pero.

- ¿Qué..crees que estas haciendo? Sasuke-teme – le dijo al ver como el Uchiha se supo en su camino - ¡Hazte..a un lado !- le ordeno -¡Tengo que ir por mi esposa…

-Hmp…! Tu esposa!-le respondió con sarcasmo - ¡Sí!¿ Que eres un Baka?- cruzando su brazos y mirándolo directamente a los ojos -¿Cuándo Sakura ? ¡Se fue de la casa !Pensé que era otra persona que con la que me engañaba , pero cuando me entere que eras tú …Sentí que me lo merecía , pro que yo también te hice lo mismos …- haciendo una pausa - ¡Todo en esta vida se paga! Y yo la estoy pagando…Y tu también la pagaras algún día- el rubio se quedo perplejo con la palabras que le dijo su ex amigo.

- ¡Sabes..yo también pienso lo mismo!- le contesto apretando sus puños – Se que hice mal …Pero no ¿Creo que Hinata? Quiera vengarse de alguien…ella es demasiado nobel para hacer algo tan horrible..

-Naruto – interrumpió Shikamaru – Eres muy problemático….Yo también se que Hinata no seria capaz de hacer algo malo – dijo con seriedad – Se que ella no es como las otras chicas …Pero un corazón roto y una alma destrozada.

-Yo leí que en un libro – le interrumpió Sai -¿Qué no debemos jugar a una persona por su apariencia? -

-¡Sasuke… !¿Qué has aquí?-le pregunto Sakura , saliendo del baño ya con las ropa puesta y sintiéndose muy satisfecha por lo ocurrido - ¡Pensé que después de lo que paso! No …hablarías con Naruto nunca más-mirando a los tres hombres que la estaban viendo con repulsión .

-Hmp…. Yo también ..pero pensé eso –respondiéndole - ¿Cómo voy a arruinar una buena amistad ?Con alguien que no vale la pena.- dejando pasmado a los demás hombres y a la pelirosa muy molesta por el comentario de su ex esposo - Yo hice lo mismo , pero ¿Creo? ¿Qué algún día ustedes dos ?- mirando al par de amantes – La pagara.- El pelinegro se dirigió a la salida

-¡Sasuke!-grito el rubio , trato de detenerlo - ¿Por qué ? Decir con eso….

-Lo siento Dobe…eso lo sabrás en su momento –volteo antes de salir allí – Pedirte a la única mujer que te amo con todo el corazón , Y tu Sakura…espero que seas feliz – salió de allí dejando al rubio sin habla.

-Sera mejor ¿Qué nosotros también no retiremos?-dijo Shikamaru para salir del ambiente muy tenso que hacía en ese lugar –Aaaaaaaaaaaaa – suspiro- ¿Qué problemático? ¡Voy a buscar a Hinata!-dando la espalda a los dos amantes - ¡Vamos Sai!

-Hai- le respondió , estuvieron a punto de salir cuando.

-Esperen..- les detuvo Naruto- Voy…a ir con ustedes.- estuvo a punto de salir con ellos , cuando Sakura lo romo del brazo izquierdo por detrás

-¡Noooo!-dijo la pelirosa abrazándolo por detrás - ¡Dijiste! ¿Qué me amabas ?y ¿Qué le pedirías el divorcio?- casi llorando aun abrazándolo por detrás.

-¡Sakura-chan! Voy a ir a buscar a MI ESPOSA- tomándola de los brazos para alejarlo de él – Si quieres… nos vemos- comenzó a caminar dejando a Sakura muy molesta y consternada.

Finflashback

- Sai-kun…-dijo la rubia sacándolo de sus pensamientos -¿Qué es lo que pasa?-un poco preocupada porque su esposo que no le respondía – Sai-kun…..

- No…..es nada Ino-chan-saliendo del trance de los recuerdos que lo agobiaban – Nos es nada…-le dio una gran sonrisa

-¡Si tu lo dices…!-lo abrazo..- ¿Crees que…no deberías traer a los niños ?

-¡Yo !¿Creo que si….?Kasumi-chan necesita una amiga – comenzaron a caminar hasta que se encontraron con Shikamaru y Temari su mujer que era 4 mayor que él _, pero como se dice Para el amor no ya edad_junto a ellos estaba dos pequeñas niñas de la misma edad de la hija del rubia se llamaba Mary y Shika sus gemelas al igual que sus padres estaban vestido de luto

- ¡Temari- chan!-le dijo la rubia abrazando con pena a su amiga por la muerte de Hinata - Estoy muy afectada …por qué sucedió

-Yo también…-abrazando a la rubia- Pero ¿Creo que te debería d enterar de algo ?-soltándole de abrazo y murando fijamente al esposo de Ino.-¡No se lo contaste verdad !

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-le dijo muy poco preocupada - ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-se volteo para ver a su esposo

- ! Temari ¡-tomo el hombro de su esposa - ¡Deja !¿Qué Sai le diga la verdad ?

-Pero….Shikamaru – trato de protestar, pero Shikamaru tenía razón , solo el moreno tenía que sabían

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Sai?- volteo a ver a su esposo - ¡Hay algo que tienes que decirme!

-¡Ino …!¿Cuando te enteres ? …Solo quiero no te alteres –le suplico sabia el carácter de la rubia lo que paso - ¡Vamos a otra parte!-tomándola la mano –Con permiso – se despidos de sus amigos que comenzaban a desaparecer por tantán gente que había en ese momento en el velorio de "Hinata Kamikaze" se fueron a una esquina a conversar.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Sai…?- cruzo los brazos muy molesta para ver que le decía su esposo - ¿Qué lo que me tengo que enterar ?

-Ino-chan…perdóname….- suspiro resignado – Se que tenía que contar pero…hace más de dos mese me entere que Naruto-kun, engañaba a Hinata- chan con Sakura.- la tomo le los hombros para tranquilizarla .

-¿Qué…?-abrió los ojos intempestivamente - ¡Ya lo sabía…!-cerro los ojos de vergüenza no tenia ganas de ver a su esposo y él se estremeció por la confesión de la rubia.- Ella me lo conto hace mucho….

-Así, que tu también lo sabias

-Lo siento…-abrazo a su esposo y comenzó a llorar en el pecho de este –Me siento…te..terrible por ….esto..yo….quiera contarle que Naruto la engañaba con Saku….- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir cuando Mimato se acerco a la pareja para saludar a los jóvenes esposos y escucho su conversación

-¿Qué…?- le pregunto acercándose a la pareja – Di…que no es cierto..- en eso Ino soltó a su esposo para mirarlo a la cara –Díganme ¿Qué eso no es verdad?

-¡Yo….!¿Quiero pensar que no?!Pero !- las lagrimas otra vez comenzaban a salir por sus mejilla – Si….lo siento- agacho la mirada para no ver la decepción que corría por su venas al enterarse que su hijo a que le enseño los valores de la vida le pagara así.

-Mimato-sama-dijo el moreno abrazando a su esposa por detrás – se que esta .. muy desconcentrado por lo que sucedió ….pero ¿creo que debería espera para hablar con Naruto? Y decirle a su esposa por lo que paso

- Si tienes… razón- apretando su puño de impotencia y dolor- Pensé que la muerte de mi quería muera …era un dolor muy intenso que mis nietos quedaron huérfanos a tan pequeña edad …no sé que más me duele el engaño o la muerte.-dicho eso les dio la espalda – Sera mejor que , vayan a ver a mi hijo …esta por allá – dijo sin ánimos dejando a Sai y Ino sin decir ninguna palabra .

Naruto estaba cerca del ataúd de " Hinata" sus ojos estaban rojos por que había llorado casi toda la noche se sentía el hombre más idiota del mundo no solo por engañar a la su bella esposa sino por el hecho que sus padres le enseñaron valores . Y que algún día tenía que contarle a sus hijos por haber engañado a su madre , pero n o tenía el valor de decirle nada pero sabía que algún día tenía que decirles la verdad.

Todos daban el pésame al joven viudo todos él le respondía sin ánimos, Mimato tenía miedo de la reacción le su esposa cuando la se entere que su hijo engaño a Hinata pero aun mas tenia la reacción del padre de esta la de su hermana y principalmente las de Neji su primo que la quería como su hermana para él . Solo esperaba el momento exacto para que le dijera la verdad pero no sabía cómo.

Ya era hora de que comenzara el entierro y todos los presente les fueron al panteón para enterar a la dulce y bella Hinata Hyuuga de Kamikaze , los amigos de Naruto como Choji que era uno de los empresario Gourmet más grandes de Japón junto con su esposa Kiri e hijo Choha, Neji y Ten ten que recién se casaron este ultimo estaba muy consternado por la muerte de su querida prima , Lee que lloraba junto con su esposa Lynn y su hija Dyale , Ino , junto con Sai ellos estaba muy triste por no contarle a Hinata el engaño del rubio , Sasuke es ya es encontraba allí quería estar al margen de todo eso Shikamaru y Temari , esta se molesto mucho con el moreno por haberle contado lo que ocurría en la vida de su amigo , los hermanos de Temari también llegaron Gaara y Kankuro era muy cercanos a Naruto , Sakura llego y se centro adelante frente del ataúd donde se encontraban "Hinata " se sentía muy satisfecha por haber empezado su venganza contra todos lo que la humillaron todos estaban sentado para despedirse la "muerta"

Todos los presentes estaban muy tristes porque todos querían a Hinata por los dulce y buena que era , su pequeña Kasumi no paraba de llorar por la muerte de su madre , solo la confortada porque su padre estaba junto con ella.

El automóvil de Kai estaba estacionado frente del panteón todos estaba acordonado por la policía no solo por que los periodistas se encontraban allí sino por que pueda haber cualquier atentado , ya que se hallaban los heredero y los empresarios mas importantes de Japón y el mundo .

-Estás segura que quieres ¿Qué haga esto?-dijo Mia a Hinata que se encontraba disfrazada con una peluca de color castaña y cono unos lentes oscuros usaba una chamarra de color violeta y una falda larga color negro que ocultaban sus linda piernas usaba unos zapatos de tacón alto el mismo color de la chamarra.

- Si…estoy segura –le contesto con terminación – Pero…Mia-chan tu estas bien …-mirando a su amiga que aun estaba convaleciente no solo por su pierna rota sino por su embarazo- No..me gustaría que…

-No te preocupes….-la interrumpió la morena , que usaba un vestido color negro con el cabello suelto - Ya te dije que te voy a ayudar en todo lo que necesites – en eso Kai toco la ventanilla de su carro .

-¡Chicas !perdón por interrumpir – Mia abrió el parabrisas – Mia ya es hora…

-Hai…-abriendo la puerta para que el pelirrojo le ayudara a bajar – Si …te arrepientes.. me timbras.-la peliazul afirmo con la cabeza – Ya venimos – cerrando la puerta se fue junto con Kai al "entierro"

Hiashi se encontraba dando un discurso sobre su hija que como era, cuáles eran sus sueños que quiera hacer en el futuro, Luego era el turno del viudo

-Bueno estas aquí …-comenzó con el discursó – mmmm Hinata-chan…. Era una gran esposa y madre..- todos se callaron para escuchar al rubio en especial lo escuchaba su pequeña hija Kasumi las palabra de su padre- Mis hijos…Kasumi…Naruto junior y Hiromi eran los mas importante para ella , su hermana siempre consentía aun teniendo hijos, ella me decía que tenía que proteger a su hermana menor ese era su deber …..Ella era mi mundo …la amaba con todo mi corazón era una mujer ideal para cualquier hombre ….pero ella siempre me amo así que yo también la amo- esa palabra estremecieron a Sakura , los amigos de Naruto la miraban de espalda ya que ella estaba sentada en la primara fila . En especial Ino ya quería que esto terminara para decirle unas cuantas cosa. – Pero ahora era lo mejor que me ha pasado –siguió con el discurso – Hinata….yo… siempre te voy a amar – pero es eso Mia lo interrumpió -

- ASÍ…BASTARDO- grito Mia acechándose adonde se hallaba el rubio - La amas…-todos quedaron anonadados por las palabra que la morena todos los ojos se centraron el ella – Tal vez …ya olvidaste…...no es así…-Naruto- las personas comenzaron a susurrar porque esa chica se expresaba así del rubio …pero al frente del una chica de cabello rosa la veía- Eres un mal nacido …

-¡ Mia –chan !-se acerco a la morena para tratar de calmarla- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? A Hinata ..no le gustaría que…

-Así..-la interrumpió – Pero…si yo estoy aquí para comunicar algo – Le dijo volteándose para ver a todos los que asistían al funeral- Saben….yo no sé porque algunas personas estaban aquí – miro a todos los amigos del rubio - ¿Creo que a Hinata? No le gustaría ¿qué personas falsas que algunas vez considero sus amigos ¿qué personas que traicionan a sus propios amigos ? Son basura….-mirando a cada uno de los amigos de Hinata - ¡De que su gran amor la traicionara!- volteo a ver al rubio – Hmp…. Sabes güero no sabes lo que te perdiste – Naruto se quedo petrificado por las palabras de Mia , sintió que cada musculo de su cuerpo no le responda , quería llevársela hablar con ella - Espero que todos sean felices – volteo a ver a Sakura- Junto a ti …y a tu amante – los presente murmuraban por la confesión de la morena –No es así…Sakura …- todos fijaron su mirada a la pelirosa – Felicidades…Minato…y Kushina Kamikaze ¿Por criar al monstruo? ….como su hijo..no le enseñaron valores lo que se la verdad, el compromiso …la fidelidad .-puso su miradas el los padres del rubio – Y que mas de sus amigos…de la "feliz pareja " a todos..-pero alguien la tomo por los brazos , aunque se encontraba con la muletas pero las sujeto con fuerza.

-¡Mia! Basta- dijo Itachi jalándola para sacarla de allí –Ya dijiste lo suficiente

-No…-tratando se zafarse – Los niños tiene derecho a saber…

-Eso lo tiene que hacer Naruto- dicho eso la tomo por el brazo izquierdo y la saco con dificultad , dejando a todos los presenté murmurando .

- Naruto – dijo Hiashi parándose estrepitosamente de su asiento para dirigirse a donde estaba su yerno - ¡Es verdad!- tomándole por los hombros.-Es verdad.

-Yo …¿Quería decir?¿Que no..Pero..?- agachando la mirada avergonzado por su denigrante actitud – Lo siento…

-¡Eres..un bastardo..!- golpeándolo en la cara - ¿Cómo es posible ?¿ Que le hicieras esto?-lo miro con desprecio y odio - ¡Levántate maldito !- ese era el mejor espectáculo que los invitados vieron .

-En verdad yo no quería hacerlo- se levantó para enfrentarse a su ex suegro – Yo..sé que no lo debí hacer…pero …

-Por que ..¿Qué Kamikaze?- le respondió Neji , que mantenía su furia al rubio quería darle una paliza por la humillación que le hizo a su prima .- ¡Me aguanto mi furia contra ti!-apretando su puños fuertemente – No lo hago por ti sino por mis sobrinos que perdieron as u madre de una manera trágica- dándole la espalda –Pero te doy mi desprecio y repudio no te salvas..ni tampoco el desprecio Hanabi-sama..la de tus propios hijos ..Hiashi-sama..a Hinata-sama no le gustaría ¿Qué hiciera un escándalo ?

-¿Cómo digas…-?-le respondió de mala gana comenzó su camino - Por cierto…yo a pedir la custodia de mis nietos .. –se dejo sin habla al rubio – Me quietaste a mi hija… ahora yo hare lo mismo – siguió con su camino.

-Oiga..espere – pero no le hizo caso – Yo soy su padre ..así que también voy a luchar por mis hijos.- a la contestación del Naruto el moreno se detuvo-Tengo todos el derecho – le reprocho amenazante

-Así-mirándolo de reojo – Ya veremos..Neji…ordena que se vayan todos..en entierro de mi hija será privado.

-Como usted diga- dicho eso comenzó a caminar junto con su tío.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí ?Sakura – le dijo Ino apareciendo de repente, la pelirosa No le tomo importancia a las palabras de Ino - ¡Eres una descarada!

-Así… -sentada y mirando directamente a los ojos celeste de la rubia, las personas que estaban presentes la miraban con murmuraban con repudia . –Lo que hice , echo esta ..no espero que lo entiendas ..al menos quiero que cómpredas.

-¿Comprender qué?.. TE PORTASTE COMO PERRA TRAICIONERA- levantando la voz , pero el abrazo de su esposo la conforto- No te entiendo ..¿qué daño te ha hecho Hinata-chan?

-Sabes..Ino- levantándose de su asiento - Yo tampoco lo entiendo , pero ya sé que ella no me hizo nada ..pero tenía que recuperar lo que me perteneció hace mucho tiempo – cruzando los brazos dejando a Ino sin habla

-Eres…una…-la quería insultar pero , Kushina le dio un cachetada en su rostro de la chica - Pero..¿Que..?

- Lárgate …de aquí maldita…callejera- le gritó la pelirroja.

-Está bien…- Le contesto sakura tocándose su mejilla don de la habían golpeado- Me iré..pero al final..Usted me tratara como la de su familia – le contesto con mucha calma – Bueno será mejor que me vaya..no veos – dejando a las dos mujeres atónitas y molestas por su actitud

Hanabi se encontraba quieta en su sitio no podía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo quería sentada junto a la pequeña Kasumi que dejo de llorar por escándalo que presencia a tan corta edad se entero que su padre el hombre que amo toda su vida , engaño a su madre con alguien que no le agradaba mucho. Casi todo los presente se encontraba molesto con Naruto su padre estaba sumamente enojados que con por la actitud del joven no sabía que clases de educación le dieron .

Kasumi no resistió mas y se alejo a allí corriendo , Hanabi trato de alcanzarla pero era demasiado tarde se perdió por las lapidas que se encontraban en el cementerio , solo quiera desaparecer pensaba que era una pesadilla.

Solo familiares y amigos más cercados se quedaron el entierro, ya que todos se fueron por ordenes del padre de la difunta todos permanecía en la estancia no se dirigían la palabra ninguno de los presentes, porque sabía que el escándalo que seria a la mañana siguiente .

Solo que sacerdote se encontraba dando algunas palabra a la fallecida , Naruto sintió que la tierra se lo tragaba en ese instante no sabía cómo explicarle a si hija mayor todo lo sucedido pero no solo a ella sino también a sus padre que lo miraron con tristeza . A Hinata ya la enterraron con pena y llanto así continuaron todos, ya era media tarde y se disponía ir cada uno a sus casas.

Pero antes Naruto fue en busca de su hija para explicarle todo lo que sucedió , pero la encontró dormida en uno de los arboles que se encontraba en el cementerio. Estaba tranquila parecía que todo lo que sucedió era un sueño la cargo y se la llevo a mansión de la familia Kamikaze. No antes toparse con la familia Hyuuga que veía al rubio con desprecio pero no les tomo importancia, así que subió a la limosina que se encontraba allí su padre que ya sabía para quería decirle principalmente su madre.


	9. Capítulo X : La verdad de Sakura - El co

Capítulo X : La verdad de Sakura - El conflicto , la pobrecita y te odio papá

Llegaron a la mansión Kamikaze todos , se encontraban en silencio ninguna de las tres personas adultas presente se disponías a dirigirse la palabra , las puertas de la mansión se abrieron para que las personas presentes el mayordomo los saludo cordialmente y le pedio que llevase a Kasumi a su habitación para que descansara , y le pidió que viera como se encontraban Naruto y Hiromi que se encontraba con la niñera .

Pronto se fueron al despacho del joven rubio , los pasos era los únicos que se escuchan ya que no se atrevían a decirse nada , la puerta del despacho se abrió lentamente parecía que el mundo se detenía en ese momento , pronto padre , madre e hijo se adentraron. Kushina fue quien quería tomar la palabra primero fue quien Mimato se le adelantó.

-Muy bien…! Explícanos lo que paso! – le dijo Mimato muy seriamente - ¿Cómo es posible que engañaras a Hinata-chan con esa mujer?.

-….No sé lo sé –dando la espalda a sus padres , no podía como justificarse lo que había hecho – Yo…se que lo le voy a decir no justifica nada por ….engañar a Hina.

-No…no digas..Nada- interrumpiendo Kushina – No digas su nombre…-el rubio volteo a ver a su madre su voz sonaba de desilusión y molestia los ojos de Naruto se abrieron muy sorprendido jamás en su vida había visto a su madre así , tan alterada y desilusionada - NO ..sé porque lo hiciste…tocando su corazón con ambas manos- Ese .. no es el ejemplo que te inculcamos-lloro mirando a su hijo amargamente . por su parte Naruto se sintió muy dolido por las lagrimas de su madre.

-Kushina..-dijo Minato abrazando a su esposa – Tranquilízate – la pelirroja se aferro a su esposo – Naruto… se que el deber de un padre es perdonar a sus hijos , de cualquier cosa que haga , Pero tendrá que pasar mucho tiempo para que te pueda perdonar – miro a su hijo lleno de desilusión – Sera mejor que nos vayamos – caminado junto con Kushina que aun se encontraba abrazando a su esposo – Voy a llamar a mis abogados… para ver lo que podemos hacer por la amenaza de Hiashi .- abrió la puerta pero antes de cerrarla por complejo dijo- El deber de un padre …. Es proteger a sus hijos aunque hayan cometido el peor de los pecados – dicho eso salió de allí junto con Kushina, dejado Naruto parado sin poder moverse de allí viendo a sus padres alejase de él.

Sakura se encontraba muy tranquilamente en su departamento cerca donde ella trabajaba , era un departamento de lujo daba sorpresa a todo sus vecinos por que se preguntaban ¿_Cómo una secretaria podía pagar tanto para un departamento?_ Pero no tomo importancia lo que sus vecinos opinaban de ella solo quería vivir vida sin importarle lo que piensen los demás.

Se sentía muy satisfecha por el escándalo se hizo Mia en el entierro de Hinata, Pienso que mañana seria la comidilla del País , se sentó en el sofá tenía una cosa de vivo en la mano y la otra el anuario del su colegio en donde había fotos de ella y los demás . Abrió el anuario y poco a poco comenzó a desojar las hojas , se detuvo la parte media del este donde observo la foto de su promoción allí se encontraba en esos tiempos una alegre y joven Sakura con su ropa del colegio junta a ella Naruto muy sonriente , Sasuke con una mirada seria , Shikamaru con mucha pereza , y los demás compañeros y casi al final una tímida Hinata usando su uniforme un poco más grande que su talla y a su detrás Mia con una expresión de molestia al estar posando para un recuerdo.

-AHH-… - dijo en voz alta - Una parte de mi venganza…. ya ha comenzado – quito una foto individual de Hinata y la miro muy descaradamente - Lo siento Hyuuga ..Pero eres la primera que provara el sabor amargo de mi venganza tú serás la primera – cogió un marcador negro que estaba es la repisa y tacho la foto de la ojiperla – Yo… creo que ya no .. será un problema de cumplir todas mis ambiciones .. que tu amado esposo- puso la foto de Hinata en el anuario y lo cerro – Ahora comienza la segunda fase de mi plan … ser tu esposa Naruto Kamikaze y apropiarse todos tu bienes … ese es mi ambición .

Flashback

Sakura corría muy desesperada por todo lo que dijeron sus compañeros, todas sus mentiras que era una de las herederas más importantes de Japón se fueron a la basura, mientras corría se preguntaba ¿Quién le pudo hacer algo como esto? , ¿Por qué le tuvo que pasar esto a ella? se detuvo en un esquipa para pensar aun cuando la lluvia estaba mas intensa que nunca.

-AAA.-suspiro - ¿Cómo han podido hacerme eso?- apoyándose en una pared - ¿Por… que…por que me tiene que pasar eso a mí?- arrodillándose en el suelo que estaba mojado – Ahh… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- estalló llorando por un rato – NO… juro,, ¿Qué nadie mas me va a humillar?- parándose del suelo – Desde , este momento voy a ser otra persona otra .. Sakura… Juro que voy a ser hasta lo imposible para cumplir mis metas – apretando sus puños – No me importa que reglas tenga que romper, voy a logar mis objetivos todos los que mi promoción pagaran por todas su burlas y humillaciones ..Yo juro Sakura Haruno ¿Qué todos me las van a pagar? .

Después de decir un discurso en medio de la lluvia y la calle se fue a su casa para planear bien su venganza hacia todos que la humillaron , en el día mas glorioso de su vida.

FinFlashback

-¡! Bueno! ¿Creo que será mejor? ¿Qué me vaya a dormir?- dijo la pelirosa con mucha tranquilidad dejando la copa de vino en una pequeña mesita y el anuario en el sillón pero antes que levantarse sintió que alguien la empujaba para se volviera a sentar –A…! pero que ! –parpadeo un poco – Sasuke ..¿Qué haces aquí..? – mirando al hombre que estaba mirándole con una cara de poco amigos.

- ¡No pensé! Una maldita - le respondió Sasuke , tomándola fuertemente de las muñecas estaba muy molesto.. por todos lo que paso en el entierro de "Hinata"… se sentía el hombre las humillado de la tierra no solo por que descubrió que le engañaban con su mejor amigo , sino por el escándalo que hizo su aun esposa - ¡DIME ..!¿POR QUÉ?...-le grito , ella solo lo miro con tranquilidad -¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO ?.

-Bueno..hasta tu puedes deducirlo ..todo lo que yo hice.. lo hice por mi venganza

-¿Qué..?- comenzaba a temblar de rabia e impotencia la ver como Sakura le decía todo eso -

- No es obvio, Sasuke-kun?– Le respondió la Haruno con una voz llena de tranquilidad- Los hice ¿Por qué Hinata arruino mi vida? Y también muy pronto me las pagara Mia Valentai- El moreno soltó de la impresión las muñecas de la pelirrosa , haciendo que esta retrocediera un poco para alejarse de la mirada fría de su casi ex esposo.

-Hmp..-solo eso pudo decir el Uchiha tas la confesión de Sakura - La brujita tenía razón.. Eres una Hmp… mejor no te voy.. a decir nada , solo porque eres una mujer.. y tengo que respetarte – eso hizo que la Haruno lo mirara los ojos- Pero.. si hacer algo en contra de la brujita … la pagaras ..-dicho eso le dio la espalda si se marcho dejando a la pelirrosa sin habla. No le todo más de 2 segundos para reaccionar por lo que le dijo su casi ex esposo , así no le tomo importancia así que se fue a dormir no antes analizar lo que iba hacer a Mia Valentai.

Al día siguiente todos los periódicos , revistas y televisión hablaban sobre el escándalo que se produjo en el entierro de "Hinata Kamikaze Hyuuga " Por parte de la familia de rubio , todos quieran saber quién es Sakura Haruno y la explicación del rubio ¿Por qué engaño a su esposa ? .

En el departamento de Kai

Mia se encontraba con la sala del departamento viendo las noticia , entran aproximadamente las 8 de la mañana esta tan aburrida que cada rato cambiaba de canal se encontraba en el sillón con una piyama de dos piezas color blanco , pero ya casi dejo en control remoto a un costado a ver una noticia que te pareció importante sobre las exportaciones de la familia Hyuuga , pero inmediatamente después salió l programa de espectáculos la morena decidir ir a cambiar pero la conductora dijo, No saben lo que ha ocurrido en el entierro de Hinata Kamikaze … hubo de todo , golpes , insultos , mejor vean lo que acaba de llegar.La conductora mando la señal para que todo Japón vena lo que sucedió

_Naruto – dijo Hiashi parándose estrepitosamente de su asiento para dirigirse a donde estaba su yerno - ¡Es verdad!- tomándole por los hombros.-Es verdad._

_-Yo …¿Quería decir?¿Que no..Pero..?- agachando la mirada avergonzado por su denigrante actitud – Lo siento…_

_-¡Eres..un bastardo..!- golpeándolo en la cara - ¿Cómo es posible ?¿ Que le hicieras esto?-lo miro con desprecio y odio - ¡Levántate maldito !- ese era el mejor espectáculo que los invitados vieron ._

_-En verdad yo no quería hacerlo- se levantó para enfrentarse a su ex suegro – Yo..sé que no lo debí hacer…pero …_

_-Por que ..¿Qué Kamikaze?- le respondió Neji , que mantenía su furia al rubio quería darle una paliza por la humillación que le hizo a su prima .- ¡Me aguanto mi furia contra ti!-apretando su puños fuertemente – No lo hago por ti sino por mis sobrinos que perdieron as u madre de una manera trágica- dándole la espalda –Pero te doy mi desprecio y repudio no te salvas..ni tampoco el desprecio Hanabi-sama..la de tus propios hijos ..Hiashi-sama..a Hinata-sama no le gustaría ¿Qué hiciera un escándalo ?_

_-¿Cómo digas…-?-le respondió de mala gana comenzó su camino - Por cierto…yo a pedir la custodia de mis nietos .. –se dejo sin habla al rubio – Me quietaste a mi hija… ahora yo hare lo mismo – siguió con su camino._

_-Oiga..espere – pero no le hizo caso – Yo soy su padre ..así que también voy a luchar por mis hijos.- a la contestación del Naruto el moreno se detuvo-Tengo todos el derecho – le reprocho amenazante_

_-Así-mirándolo de reojo – Ya veremos..Neji…ordena que se vayan todos..en entierro de mi hija será privado._

_-Como usted diga- dicho eso comenzó a caminar junto con su tío._

_- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí ?Sakura – le dijo Ino apareciendo de repente, la pelirosa No le tomo importancia a las palabras de Ino - ¡Eres una descarada!_

_-Así… -sentada y mirando directamente a los ojos celeste de la rubia, las personas que estaban presentes la miraban con murmuraban con repudia . –Lo que hice , echo esta ..no espero que lo entiendas ..al menos quiero que cómpredas._

_-¿Comprender qué?.. TE PORTASTE COMO PERRA TRAICIONERA- levantando la voz , pero el abrazo de su esposo la conforto- No te entiendo ..¿qué daño te ha hecho Hinata-chan?_

_-Sabes..Ino- levantándose de su asiento - Yo tampoco lo entiendo , pero ya sé que ella no me hizo nada ..pero tenía que recuperar lo que me perteneció hace mucho tiempo – cruzando los brazos dejando a Ino sin habla_

_-Eres…una…-la quería insultar pero , Kushina le dio un cachetada en su rostro de la chica - Pero..¿Que..?_

_- Lárgate …de aquí maldita…callejera- le gritó la pelirroja._

_-Está bien…- Le contesto sakura tocándose su mejilla don de la habían golpeado- Me iré..pero al final..Usted me tratara como la de su familia – le contesto con mucha calma – Bueno será mejor que me vaya..no veos – dejando a las dos mujeres atónitas y molestas por su actitud_

- Bueno parece que tu plan funciono – miro al costado de ella que se encontraba Hinata , ya se había despertado estaba con una bata color fucsia viendo muy atentamente la televisión.

Bueno ya vino todos el escándalo de hubo , hacer si entendí , la manzana de la discordia es la ex esposa de uno de Sasuke Uchiha uno de los solteros cotizados de todo Japón .. su nombre es Sakura Haruno y es la secretaria de Naruto Kamikaze …pobrecita Hina..-pero en eso Hinata apaga la televisión.

-Bueno .. ya salió todos a la luz- dijo Mia tratando de parase con la muletas- Sera mejor ¿Qué me digas la parte de tu plan ?.

-Ok…- dejo el control remoto en la mesita de cristal y se fue donde estaba Mia que luchaba por parase – Sera mejor que te sientes – le ordeno y ella solo movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación – Pues si tienes razón la fase de mi plan Salió perfectamente.

-Si.. que entramos una cámara escondida donde grabamos todo lo que paso.

-Sí pero Ahora llega la parte de mi venganza – le respondió la peliazul apretando fuertemente su rodillas – Pero antes dime ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada?- miro directamente a los ojos muy molesta que por que no le habida dicho sobre lo mas maravilloso en la vida.

-Bueno... ¿como sabrás ? Tuve una relación con Itachi Uchiha.

-Eso paso hace tiempo

-Si... el me engaño .. y tal como tu jajjaj-las dos rieron como mucho sarcasmo por el cometario de la morena - ¿Cómo sabes este es segundo primer embarazo ? A mi primer hijo pues .. tus sabes lo perdí- agacho tristemente su rostro y recordó la muerte de su bebe y Hinata solo la miro con mucha pena- Pero..-alzo la mirada y volteo su rostro para ver a su amiga – Creo que será lo mejor ¿Por qué no quisiera que sufriera?.

-Y... ¿Quién es el padre ?-le pregunto mirándola directamente a los ojos - ¿Quién es el padre de tu hijo?

-Ajj Ni no misma lo sé – le confesó a su amiga- Solo que esa noche de una fiesta de disfraces que hubo por el día de San Patricio , pues conocí a una alto enmascarado disfrazado de traje negro .. Nos tomamos afecto es como si ya nos hubiéramos conocido y luego no ..bueno tú ya sabes lo que paso – Hinata no podía creer lo que su amiga le había contado.

-Pues.. no te voy a juzgar pero ¿Cómo le vas a decir a tu hijo sobre tu padre?

-Bueno para eso estás tu..

-¿Qué yo lo le voy a decir eso?- le respondido un poco exasperada - Pero eso hablaremos después .. Ahora ya que casi la primera fase de mi venganza esa en marcha te contare lo que vas hacer.

Las dos amigas se abrazaron para que después Hinata le contara lo que iba hacer ahora, Ya todos los que estuvieron en el entierro se enteraron de las noticia Nauro no sabia. Ahora que hacer. Así que día no fue a trabajar para quedarse con su hijos pero principalmente para explicarle a su hija mayor lo que había ocurrido.

Así que si marcha se fue a la habitación de su hija Kasumi abrió la puesta y encontró que todos juguetes que él le había regalado estaban tirados por el suelo camino hasta llevar al balcón donde es entontara su hija llorando y abrazando la foto de su madre .

-Mamá..- gimoteo la pequeña rubia llorado muy dolida por la muerte de su madre y por el engaño de su padre - Mamita..aaaa te extraño

- Kasumi…- dijo el rubio agachándose para ver a su hija – Yoooo

- ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?- se grito a su padre y se alejo uno cuanto pasos.

-Kasumi ..¿Por favor?- estaba muy angustiado por la reacción de su hija sabia que se lo merecía pero le dolía el rechazo de su hija – Se que no tengo escusa por lo que yo hice..pero créeme yoo no quería engañar a su madre

-Tus disculpas no… me entregaran a mamá – estaba alterada y temblaba Naruto la vio y se preocupo por ella , parecía que tuviera fiebre trato de tomarle la temperatura pero la pequeña lo rechazo- TE MODIO PAPÁ … odio ser tu hija.. –Naruto se quedo estático por la palabras duras de su hija, sabía que se lo merecía pero no quería que su pequeña hija lo odiara de era manera.

-No.. Kasumi yo te quiero mecho.

-NOOO yo no te quiero te odio … Te odio – salió corriendo de allí dejado al rubio pasmado hasta que escucho la puerta del cuarto de Kasumi cerrarse violetamente. Naruto no resistió mas y grito con todas sus fuerzas que se escucharon por toda la nación


	10. Capitulo XI La parte I De mi venganza :

Capitulo XI La parte I De mi venganza : La verdad del engaño

Después de escuchar lo que su pequeña hija , le dijo Naruto se sintió muy deprimido , ya no sabía qué hacer , no quería que sus demás hijos lo odiara de esa forma , los quiero mucho , esa mujer que tanto amo alguna vez , que le dio tres hermosos tesoros ya no estaría más con ellos , no sabía qué hacer , engaño a la mujer más buena y ruda del mundo , no solo era hermosa por dentro si n por fuera . se sentía el hombre más miserable y odiado por todo en universo , porque no solo era el desprecio de su hija sino de su suegro que lo amenazó con quitarle a sus hijos .

-Hi….nata…-llorando en el piso – en verdad lo siento… no ¿quiera lastimarte? En verdad lo siento Te amo… pero,..no sé qué paso … Y..YO no quiero que me quiten a mis hijos .. Te juro que tu padre no me va a quitar a mis hijos… Y QUE VOY HACER TODO QUE esté a mi alcance, Para que esto no suceda- _se dijo, se levantó del suelo y se fue del cuarto de su hija, para ir a ver a sus otros hijos ._

A su hijo le tenía que decir la verdad acerca de su madre , no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el pequeño Naruto era muy enfermizo y siempre estaba al cuidado de su madre , se entristeció al verlo sentado en su cuna-cama , su madre a esta horas siempre le leía un cuento , no sabía cómo hacerlo , no quería que sufriera , se armó de valor y entro al cuarto de su hijo .

-Papi..-grito en niño al ver a su padre entrar a su habitación - ¡Viniste! a verme ….y mami

-¡Tu mami _¡.-tratando mantener la calma - y_ .pues .mmm te acuerdas que tu mami te dijo alguna vez , ¿Que tienes un ángel guardián ? .

-Hai..mi mami ..me dijo

-¡Bueno…!y sabes que los ángeles están en el cielo no es así-_el pequeño asistió con la cabeza_- ¡Ahora.. ! Tu mami va estar con eso ángeles cuidándote.-_hizo una pausa para contener el llanto , no quería que se enfermara -_¡tú mami es esta en el cielo !

-Y cuando ..!Volverá!-_le pregunto , temblando un poco el niño –_Mami volverá ¿Cuándo volverá mami ?.

-Te acuerdas ¿Cuándo el perrito de Kasumi-chan ? murió , y después le dijimos que están el en cielo , Tu mamá es allí .

-Mi mami …!Esta en el cielo !

-mi mami…ella murió –_su pequeña carita se bañó de lágrimas_- NO…MI MAMI

-Naruto-chan-_abrazo a su hijo mientras el niño estaba llorando en el pecho de su padre_- Yo. Siempre voy a estar junto contigo y tus hermanas ..Los amo.

Lo estuvo abrazando por más de media hora, lo arropo y lo llevo a la habitación que alguna vez compartió con Hinata lo recostó en la cama, se fue de la habitación y regreso con su pequeña Hiromi y la recostó también quería estar a lados de sus hijos en estos terribles momentos que estaba pasando , así que poco a pico cerro sus ojos .

A la mañana siguiente fue su compañía para ver la situación legal de la empresa ya que lamita de cooperación Namikaze pertenecía a los Hyuuga y el mismo a los Namikaze , no sabía que planes armo Hiashi para quitarles a sus hijos y a la empresa. Se encontró con su padre en el pasillo parecía haber algo importante en la empresa.

-¡Buenos días hijo!-_le saludo Minato_- ¿Cómo están mis nietos?

-Hola padre .. Los sé mamá fue a verlos…

-Naruto..-_le dio un palmadito en el hombro_– Sabes…lo que vamos hacer ..!Hiashi!¿quiere ?

-Lo sé.. –_Interrumpió a su padre_- ¿Quiere quitarnos de la asociación? Y no solo eso ¿Quitarme a mis hijos también?

- Pues .no lo sé .., solo queda esperar -_le respondió en joven rubio_– Hiashi.. Esta aquí

-Hai ..Mejor vamos ¡Vamos…!-le_dijo Naruto avanzado dejando a su padre dejándolo perplejo , pasaron cinco minutos tenían una reunión con los ejecutivos y otra con Hiashi._

Primero tendrían la reunión con los ejecutivos, para coordinas las adquisiciones de los nuevos terrenos, y también un proyecto que recientemente iba a estar en coordinación , Naruto quería estar su duelo por la muerte de sus esposa y estar con sus hijos pero lo llamaron urgentemente para esta reunión , así que no tuvo otra opción que ir .

Hinata aún permanecía en su habitación quiera estar sola para pensar, que debía hacer para concretar su venganza.

Fhasblack

_-_¡Bueno ! ¿Y qué planeas hacer?- le pregunto Mia que estaba sentada en el sillón mirando la televisor las ultimas noticias - ¡Parece !¿que tu funeral ? estuvo rodeado de escándalo.

-Así..-le contesto secamente

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-_le pregunto apagando el televisor_– Mande a Kai para ¿Qué compre lo que le pediste ?Te ayudara en todo que él pueda .. Llame al investigador Jack él es …un bien investigador …me debe unos favores así ¿Qué no abra problemas ?

- Mia…-_le dijo cabizbaja-_Voy a suplantar a esa mujer ¿Qué murió en vez de mí ? –_levanto su rostro para a la morena su mirada parecía tranquila y serena_– Y te juro… me cada uno de los culpables ¿Qué me engañaron? La pagara...

- ¡Esta bien ! –_agarrado la mano de la ojiperla_- ¡Te dije ! ¿Qué te voy ayudar hasta el final ?

- Arigato…-_sollozo abrazando a su amiga_–

Fin Fhasblack

Toc toc

-Hinata.. estas despierta – dijo la morena desde la puerta – Jack .. dijo que ya tiene información de la chica dela accidente … ven a verlo …Ahhh no te olvides ¿Qué por ahora ? Te llamaras Hana

-Hai… en unos minutos salgo -le_respondió salió de la cama, sabía que sería una molestia para Kai quedándose en su departamento , tenía planeado hacerse pasar por esa joven que murió , pero no sabía si tenía familia y si tal vez la reconocieran por el nombre y sentía una gran pesadez en su corazón , se preguntaba ¿Cómo estaría su hijos y su familia? , en su corazón había una gran incertidumbre si volvía , se divorciaría de Naruto y estaría con sus hijos para que ya no sufrieran pero a ella quería vengarse de su aun de todos los que la humillaron y mintieron –_Juro que ¿Qué me las van a pagar todos ?.

Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos mientras Hinata se bañaba y alistaba para recibir a ese investigador que se encontraba con Mia y Kai estaban conversando con él aproximadamente 48 años su cabello era aún negro vestía un saco de color gris vestía un pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color .

-Buenos días …señorita Hana –_le saludó el investigador_- ¡Bueno ! Aquí le traigo lo que me encargo ..-_entregándole el sobre_– Allí está la información detallada

-Hola … y gracias –_abriendo el sobre_– Su nombre era … Ana Whitte … es huérfana_..- leyendo lo que está escrito –_Muchas gracias..

- ¿Con su permiso? Tengo un bueno que irme .

-Lo acompaño a la salida- le dijo Kai –_saliendo junto con el investigador._

- ¿Y que van hacer ahora ? –_le pregunto la morena_– Ya tienes la información ..

-Bueno tratare de ser como ella .. ¿Cómo Ana Whitte? – Le respondió sacando las papeles del sobre.- Bueno tendré ¿Qué cambiar un poco?...

-Pues si haber – le contesto , la ojiperla le entrego los papeles – Así que Ana …. Mmm estuvo en el orfanato del reino unido .. al sur de este mmm no tenía estudios universitarios , su gran sueño era convertirse en modelo y conocer Japón … bueno oohhh-_volteando la otra hoja_– Mira ella es.. –Hinata tomo la foto – era una mujer de aproximadamente 22 años con piel blanca como ella tenía ojos azules profundos que se podía ver el alma su cabello era como rubio el trigo de verano se parecía un poco a ella .

-Entonces seré Ana ..y cumpliré tu sueño de convertirte en modelo – se dijo mirando la foto unos minutos - ¡Bueno are el desayuno!

-Yo quiero jugo de naranja ..tostadas y una rebanada de pastel de pollo – dijo Kai acercándose a las mujeres.

-¡Bueno iré a prepáralo!- le respondido dirigiéndose a la cocina

El desayuno fue reconfortante, Hinata estaba muy feliz por estar con su amiga después te tanto tiempo de no verla, se distanciaron un poco por la vida de la morena y porque también estaba un poco enojada por que se enteró que había abortado.

En la otra parte de la cuidad la reunión de los ejecutivo había terminado los proyectos fueron aprobados por el consejo, aunque Hiashi estuvo callado no dijo nada solo para ver si todas la coordinaciones para el proyecto de la nueva constructora estaba hecha . Después de eso tenía un reunión con los accionistas tenían una reunión con Hiashi , su sobrino Neji y su hija Hanabi tenían una reunión con los Kamikaze .

-Muy bien …-_dijo Hiashi_– Aquí están los papeles .. del abogado que está llevando la custodia de mis nietos .

-! Disculpa!-_dijo sarcásticamente el rubio menor_– Yo … se ¿Qué he cometido errores ?Pero..

-¡Pero !¿Qué Naruto_?- le interrumpió Hanabi_- Según tu… el gran "erros fue " engañar a mi hermana .

-Mira Hanabi –le respondió tratando de no perder la paciencia– Sé que no me voy a perdonar lo que le hice a tu hermana … Ahora que ella no está pues yo quero protegerlos .

-Kamikaze…. Sabes por infidelidad puedes perder las compañía Kamikaze -_intervino Neji pulcro el castaño con su traje negro y zapatos de marca. Neji pieria mucho a su prima como una hermana la amaba bastante , sabía que algún día un hombre se la arrebataría y se propuso buscar a un buen hombre para Hinata , sabía que desde niña Hinata amaba a Naruto y bueno pensó que era de buena familia su familia era una de las más importantes como la suya_- Nosotros los Hyuuga , tenemos un acuerdo con los Kamikaze cuando la comprometieron contigo , hemos leído las pautas del acurdo así que si una de las partes le es infiel pues deberá dar una parte de la compañía al agraviado , así que como tú le fuiste infiel a mi prima , la mitad de la compañía Kamikaze pertenecerá a la familia Hyuuga .

- Si eso es verdad –_le respondió el rubio mayor , estremeció a su hijo_– Pero… el otro punto del acuerdo dicen que sí , algunos de ellos muriera las alianzas se devolverán a sus respectivos dueños.

-¡Sabia!¿Que dirás algo así ?_Minato –le contesto Hiashi irónicamente al rubio mayor_– Siempre tan correcto y distinguido pero no le enseñaste a su hijo los valores y la lealtad tu hijo.

-Hiashi…sé que mi hijo cometió muchos errores_– mirado de reojo a su hijo , él tenía la mirada en baja lleva de tristeza_– Pero … voy a apoyar a mis nietos , que se queden con su padre .

-Pero Minato –_le grito_la castaña – Y ¿Qué hay de mi hermana? Tu hijo engaño a mi hermana .. con ….. con esa maldita .

-Hanabi.. eres una Hyuuga .. compórtate de manera educada y no como los vulgares –_le replico su padre._- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes ? Minato.

- No pretendo nada Hiashi-_le contesto_– Yo solo… quiero que mis nietos tengan una vida feliz y plena ..llena de felicidad.

-¡Bueno está bien! – exclamó el Hyuuga mayor – Te doy la mitad que te pertenece con derecho si me das la custodia de mis nietos .

-¿Qué ?-_grito el rubio muy furiosamente y golpeando la mesa de reunión_– Yo jamás .. Haría eso mis hijos son los único que me quedan .

-Eso debiste pensar ¿Cuándo engañaste a mi hija?

-Hiashi-sama... tiene razón – intervino el castaño – Sabes … lo tomas o lo dejas.

-Pues .. Ya como Hinata-chan ..Lamentablemente falleció todas las compañías kamikaze y Hyuuga los bienes se repartirán por igual.

-mmmm -Hiashi cerro los ojo para analizar la situación , él era el jefe de familia y tenía que hacer lo imposible para la estabilidad de esta , lo cual significaba hacer sacrificios , pero amaba mucho a su hija mayor le recordaba a su mujer eran idénticas – Está bien por esta ganas Hiashi .

-Pero ..padre

-¡silencio! Hanabi – le grito – Minato .. las compañías estarán aún bajo el mando de ambas partes .. Voy a hablar con mis abogados cuando poder ver a mis nietos

-No tiene por qué hacer eso – le dijo Naruto – Son sus nietos y ellos pues necesitan a alguien que les hable de su madre , cuando era niña.

-Sin más de decir – se levantaron los tres hyuugas – Nos retiramos.-dicho eso pero sin antes decir – Si mis nietos son involucrados en alguna situación indecorosa...Ahora si te los voy a quitar. Los dos hombres no dice dijeron nada durante uno minutos .

- Padre… sé que hiciste todo eso padre

-Bueno ..un padre siempre apoya a sus hijos – le respondió – Naruto … me podrías explicar ¿Cómo ..?

-Si padre .. ya sé que quieres saber ¿Cómo pasaron las cosas ?

-Hia..

-Fue aproximadamente 1 años que empecé saliendo con ella , mejor dicho cuando nació Naruto-chan me sentí destrozado , pensé que no la volvería a ver sentí que el mundo sé que caía en cima … Sakura me la encontré una vez en un Bar … esta devastada …

Flashblack

Era la noche más fría de la cuidad de Tokio, Naruto iba sin rumbo su hermosa esposa dio a luz a un hermoso bebe pero no nació como la mayoría de los niños nació prematuro eso hizo que si esposa entre en coma profundo casi como en un sueño se sentía destrozado . En frente de el había un bar y decidió ir para refrescar su garganta entro , era un lugar muy elegante , se sentó en la barra y le pio al barman que le sirvieres un Coñac .

-¡Bueno! .. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos .

Decidió voltear para ver quien le estaba hablando – TU…Sakura -

-Hola Naruto ..-_le dijo coquetamente sentándose a su lado_- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Mira qué casualidad ..yo te pregunto lo mismo – le respondió , bebiendo en ultimo sorbo – Donde está el Teme.

- Pues digamos… ¿Qué por ahora? tómanos rumbos diferente

- ¿Qué quieres ?decir –_le pregunto_

-Nos divorciamos

-¿Qué ?

-Pues… es mejor somos de mundos diferentes-_Naruto contemplo a Sakura mientras ella le contaba sus problemas, era casi como la chica de instituto que conocía hace mucho una chica llena de alegría y sueños_– Y pues ahora estoy de interna en el hospital central de Tokio ¿Qué haces tal lejos ?

-Hinata está en coma tras dar a luz a nuestro segundo hijo

- ohhh que lastima –_dijo con preocupación fingida_– Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti

- No… pues ¿creo que deber ir a visitarla?

-Sí. No –_se levantó del asiento la pelirrosa_– Bueno me retiro…nos vemos.

-Ya te vas.

-¿Quieres que te lleve ?-_le respondió el rubio asistió con la cabeza fueron donde Sakura estaciono su carro_- Bueno ..mm primero iremos a mi departamento.

-Está bien – subieron al auto , ninguno de los dos se dijeron nada durante el trayecto , fueron el un pequeño departamento al sur de Tokio , era pequeño y acogedor .

-Siéntate.. ahora vengo_- le dijo mientras iba al único cuarto que había allí. El rubio se sentó en un pequeño sillón que habían en la pequeña sala , estaba un poco duro y muy molesto ._

-Sakura-chan_…-agacho la mirada , se imaginó la vida , las de no tener todas la comunidades que el disfruto ._- Sakura-chan

- Hace .. tiempo que no me llamabas así.-_se acercó dónde está el y se sentido a su costado -_¿Quería permite disculpas ? Por lo que paso cuando estábamos en el colegio… sé que comete muchos errores…pero no sabes ¿Cómo lo lamento?-_le dijo empezando a sollozar_- Sasuke era tu mejor amigo y

-Shh- le puso sus dedos en sus labios – no hables .. sé que lo lamentos pero recordadlo no te hará daño – le solo – al principio ..Me afecto.. yo sabiendo que estabas enamorada del Teme ..pero no me rendí hasta conquistarte .

-Hai.. Pero sabes .. –acercándose más a el – No sabes cómo me arrepiento

-Ya te dije que no hay por..que – esos labios lo hipnotizaron miro su rostro dulce y lo besos al principio quería soltarla pero , no resistió mas esos besos cada vez se convertían más apasionados y más atrevidos , esos besos se hacían más intensos , las ropa parecía estorbarles poco a poco se despojaron de su ropa , así que Naruto la cargo y la llevo al única habitación que había . esa noche hubo una gran pasión que los dos ahora amantes compartían .

FinFlashblack

-Después de eso Salí de allí…y no me la encontré hasta que supe se divorció del Teme - le explico todo lo que paso - Y me arrepiento de engañar a Hinata.. ahora Kasumi me odia … no sé qué hacer para que me perdone

-Hijo…no te preocupes has a ver que Kasumi-chan te va a perdonar_– poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hijo_– Los niños ..perdonan ..

-Grasias otto –san …y Kushina debe estar enojada conmigo

-No… tu mamà …pues solo necesita tiempo para analizar tu situación –abrazo a su hijo – Bueno será mejor que vayamos por mis nietros ¿quiero verlos?

-está bien Vamos.. – dicho eso se fueron a la casa de su hijo para que el abuelo consentido vea sus únicos nietos. bueno él quería que eran sus ¡únicos nietos bueno ya iba a saber si Naruto era un único hijo y tenía otro más.

Mientras en el departamento de Kai , estaba cambiando de imagen a Hinata para hacerse pasar por la fallecida . le cortaron el cabello para que y lo ondularon para exiliarla más , hicieron su flequillo a un lado para que todo el mundo vea la hermosa frente que tenía fina y delicada como ella , ocultaron sus ojos con unos lentes de contacto color azul , pe pintaron el cabello de color rubio como el trigo , Kai le dio un vestido un poco apretado de color rojo , su cuello era medio circular había resaltar su busto sus caderas eran anchas muy firme a pesar que tuvo 3 hijo sus pierna largas y contorneadas . La maquillaron estéticamente como una modelo lista para las pasarelas sus zapatos era de plataforma altos con tacón 7 para que resalte .

- Ya ..Esta ..- peinándole ,más el cabello – Lista para salir …al mundo –_dijo Kai muy entusiasmando ._

-Hai..-_le respondió un poco entusiasmada_– ahora si me puedo ver .. en el espejo.

-Claro que sí..- Hinata se levantó verse en el espejo que había traído Mia de las tiendas comerciales de su familia junto con un espejo.

- Sayonara… Hinata Hyuuga –_se dijo mirando al espejo dar vueltas en su alrededor_– Hola Ana Whitte

- Ana.. Bonito nombre para realizar parte de tu venganza –_dijo Mia mirándola a la "rubia"_- ¿Qué aras ahora?

-Lo primero es ir a la compañía Kamikaze – se volteo a ver a su amiga – Y luego ..pues eso te lo diré después .- Vamos Kai…-_acercándose a pelirrojo y tomándole del brazo –_Mia te traeremos algo

-OK – les vio saliendo del departamento – Muy bien bebe – tocando su vientre, nos vamos comer un rico helado .


	11. Capitulo XII : La presentación : La verd

Capitulo XII :La presentación : La verdad de Mia y el sufrimiento de Itachi

Mia se encontraba en la cocina, buscaba una chara para comer su helado como esta convaleciente con su pierna no tenía prisa para disfrutas el delicioso Helado de chocolate con crema batida, se dispuso levantarse se sentía pesada salía que estaba embarazada y tenía que ser cuidadosa para cuidar la salud se su bebe , pero ante de llevarse todas para ir a comer a la sala escucho el timbre y como tenai sus cosa se le cayo ..

-Diablos …..-miro su rico helado en el piso -¿ quién es a esta hora ?-din dong – Ya voy …..- debe limpiar esto …..y rayos – din dong – Ya voy aaaaa - agarros su muletas y fue a ver quién era la persona que hizo tirar su helado din dong - YA VOY - grito se acercó a la puerta - ¿qué diablos? quiere acabo de tirar mi helado por su culpa y– miro a la persona que se encontraba en la puerta Y ERA NADA Y Y MENOS QUE Itachi Uchiha - ¿Qué haces aquí ?

- Hmp… Hola Mia

- Itachi .. Ahora quequieres – le pregunto , hace tiempo que no lo veía desde lo sucedido , está más apuesto que nunca está más alto y más varonil que nuca , su cuerpo había cambia notalmente - ¿ Qué quieres ? .

- Sabe ..Aquí en Konoha…. Y esta prohibido el aborto – le dijo – Y sabes que yo como policía de Konoha vengo a constatar que no ocurra.

- Hay ..Uchiha tu siempre siendo tan directo -le respondió cruzando su brazos– Bueno …. Gracias por venir a constatar que aún no he abortado a MI hijo , pero no lo voy hacer ..así que si me permites …- que te voy a cerrar la puerta en las narices –la morena se propuso a cerrar la puerta cuando Itachi se lo impidió.

- Es enserio es lo que tú dices Hmp ¿que no te interesa? –empujando la puerta mía retrocedió con dificultad – Espero que no cometas la estupidez ¿Qué hiciste con mi hijo?- le respondió entrado al departamento cerrando la puerta – Yo.. voy salvar a ese niño

- Y eso a ti que te interesa– le respondió sin sus muletas, se sintió mareada por la insistencia del moreno –Vete…

- Mi hijo ya tendría 7 años – la miro con melancolía – Y sería un niño hermoso ..Ahora después de tanto tiempo …necesito que me explique por qué lo hiciste .

- Ya te dije ..¿Que eso no te interesa ?-eso le colmo la paciencia a Itachi y la tomo de los hombros – Suéltame

- Sabes mmmm no entiendo cómo me pude enamorar de una mujer como tu ….. tan odias .-Itachi no quería insultarla pero tenía tanto rencor porque en parte también tuvo la culpa de su decisión – Exijo un explicación …

-Pero Mia le dio una chaqueteada , para que la soltara- ¡La única explicación que te voy dar es que te largues que aquí ! Si yo son una odiosa tu eres un Pervertido – el moreno hizo caso omiso de lo que ella le dijo – Suéltame …o gritare

- Así …¿Qué ese es tu jueguito ?-mirando directamente a los ojos– Pues no si arruinaste mi vida yo arrumare a la tuya .

- Ja… y cómo vas a arruinarme la vida - le respondió con sarcasmo - Sé que eres ingenioso … es por eso que te graduaste antes de la universidad ….pero creo que no tengas el cerebro suficiente para vengarte de mi .

-Hmp hay muchas formas de vengarme de ti

- Ya te dije que no …te tengo miedo…-a la morena le dolía un poco la cabeza por la situación que estaba pasando– Te dije que si no me sueltas lo lamentaras…voy….aaaaaaa-pero era demasiado tarde Mia se desmayó pero antes que cayera el moreno la tomo .

-Hmp…. Eres una niña tonta – la cargo y se la llevo para la sala, la puso en el sillón –se puso a su lado tocando el rostro de la mujer que algunas vez amo. – No puede creer que me enamore de una niña como tu .

Fhasblach

Mia se venía radiante con ese vestido que llevaba aunque estaba mojado por la lluvia , y estaba preocupada porque el rubio se llevó a su amiga , quería ir tras ellos pero , Itachi se lo impidió asi que se la llevo a su departamento .

-¿Qué bonito es tu departamento?- mirando en departamento del moreno- Auch …AYYY ¿Creo que me voy a enfermar?- sobándose delicadamente su nariz- Tienes algo con que secarme

- Sera mejor que te desde un baño- le dijo poniéndole un toalla en su hombros desnudos – El baño esta por allá– señalando el baño- Ya más toalla y batas utiliza que quieras

-¡Sí!…-respondió ella muy rápido se fue al baño , paso aproximadamente 10 minutos y salió del baño con una bata blanca .

-Así , ¿que ya terminaste de dar un baño?-le pregunto sentando en una gran sofá de cuero de color negro , que estaba a espada . -¿Por qué no bienes te daré una manta para qué te abrigues?.

-Sí, es buena idea..- sin dudar se acercó en donde él estaba ir se supo a su lado el , muy caballeroso de puso la manta en los hombros se la morena para que se abrigara -¿Tienes hambre? ¡Yo no .. he comido desde la tarde !- le dijo tocándose el estómago que estaba nuevamente gruñendo por algo de comida.

-Si… - le respondido muy canaladamente cruzando su brazos y sus piernas-¡Ya le contaste a de lo nuestro a Hinata-san!- le dijo volteando a mirarla , él lo miro muy sonrojada y muy avergonzada .

- ¡Le quería decir .. cuando volviéramos a su casa..pero el güerito se la llevo !-Itachi se acercó y le dio un beso , que poco a poco se ponis más intenso , primero le mordió el labio inferior y la beso con más intensidad que nunca lo había hecho .-¡Sera..mejor que llama a Hinata!- se separó de Itachi , se paró de ella pero antes que diera un paso Itachi la tomo de la mano y la recargo en su pecho.

-No….-acariciando su cabellos – No te vayas…..¿Quédate conmigo ?.- la miro con intensidad y pasión - ¿Quédate a mi lado ?.-la volvió a besar– No …sabes lo que me provocas .¿cuándo estoy contigo ?

-Itachi …yo…..Te amo

- Yo también…..aunque – la tomo le la nuca para poner besarla con intensidad, poco a poco comenzó a jalar la bata , hasta llegar a la abertura de sus senos

La tomó de los hombros, utilizando los labios para pulirle las sienes, los párpados, las mejillas, el cuello, el lóbulo de las orejas, la barbilla hasta llegar a los suaves montículos coronados de rosa. La morena introdujo los dedos en su oscura melena, mientras él sumergía su rostro en su pecho descendió hasta alcanzar con su boca las exuberantes curvas. Las besó, y las besó hasta que los sentidos de Mia fueron prisioneros de aquel cálido aliento, retiro completamente la bata y descubriendo su cuerpo desnudo tal era aquella fuerza impetuosa que envolvía y deleitaba a sus senos una y otra.

-Mia ….eres mi pequeña brujita ….no sabes lo que me provocas ….tampoco tengo miedo al futuro

- Yo solo te amo a ti …grandote –le respondió– No tengo miedo a lo que me pueda pasar

-Brujita … conocemos el futuro —_con un hilo de voz le respondió, estaba tan sorprendido y emocionado de las palabras y sentimientos de su morena que le costaba reaccionar correctamente._- Juntos tu y yo siempre .

-Esta noche será nuestra y sólo nuestra, —_dijo Candy_—y ocurra lo que ocurra nunca no nos arrepentiremos de ella.

Nunca. Le respondió su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo lo excitaba cada vez - mas - Jamás …me arrepentiré de ellos.

-Te amo mi grandote ..

-Y yo a ti mi brujita – dicho eso la cargo entre sus brazos al pesar que esta desnuda le permitió gozar la buena vista que tenía entro a su habitación empujo la puerta y la cerro de un puntapié.

Itachi la puso en el centro de su cama su desnudes de la morena resaltaba parecía una amazona que lo seducía con solo una caricia , él se quitó la ropa tan rápidamente que ya no podía aguantar quería con urgencia de hacerla suya.

-Mia…¿Quiero pedirte un favor?

- ¿Qué cosa?

-¿Te no vas arrepentirte de lo que vamos hacer_?- Le pregunto Itachi mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello_

-No, eso nunca me voy a arrepentir , ahora disfrutemos el placer de la vida-_Itachi sonrió, para después seguir besando el cuello de Mia –Itachi_….aaaaaaaaaa-_Dijo algo agitada_

-Perdona-

-No es eso-

-¿No te gusta?-_Le pregunto algo avergonzado_

-No es eso-_dijo la morena que estaba ruborizada_

-¿Entonces?-

-Me gusta-

-No tiene nada de malo, ya te lo dije-_Le dijo mientras le mordisqueaba la oreja y se entretenía en su cuello, después ella se separa de él, pero para voltear la cabeza y besarlo apasionadamente, mientras tomaba la cabeza de el para acercarla más y profundizar el beso_

No pasaron muchos minutos así, cuando Mia sentía como Itachi tocaba su cuerpo desnudo tímidamente, ella con la respiración entrecortada y los gemidos que salían sin querer desde lo más profundo de sus ser, no tenía cabida del placer que Itachi le podía otorgar.

-Aahhh Itachi - _Gimió débilmente, sintiendo como el vestido caía de su cuerpo, para sentir las varoniles manos del moreno sobre su cuerpo, , estaba vez no había marcha atrás, no habría interrupciones, solo ellos dos, demostrándose su amor, entregando no solo sus cuerpos si no sus almas_

-Itachi - Mia jugueteaba con la espalda de moreno , sus manos recorrían toda la parte del amplio espalda del moreno llegando incuso a su trasero , eso dejo estático al moreno que recorrió todo su cuerpo a base de besos su camino se besos llegaron hasta su senos eran perfecto para el no mi grandes ni pequeños era medianos tomo uno de los senos con su boca y la su mano izquierda en uno de sus senos eran como si estuvieran hechos para él , la intensidad y el deseo entre ellos que era tal que ninguno de ellos quería continuar con esos besos.

-¿Estas segura?- Le dijo preocupado

-Más que segura Grandote… Hazme tuya-_Le decía Mia con pasión_

Mientras que Itachi, cumpliendo las peticiones de su mujer se colocó encima de ella poco después sus cuerpos se compenetraban tan bien que fueran uno solo un pequeño grito se escuchó en la habitación Itachi de una certera estocada rompió la parte más fina que una mujer pura tenia , el moreno se sintió feliz que su pequeña mujer es virgen , jamás había esta con una , su orgullo de hombre se elevó pro los cielos era en primero y le ultimo que gozaría su cuerpo solo le pertenecía a él la , las caricias y los besos eran necesarios, ya eran parte de ellos, y si eran uno solo, una alma en dos cuerpos que ahora estaba tan compenetrados que sabían lo que el otro conocía, por de eso se trataba, de ir descubriendo nuevas sensaciones que los llevarían a un cúmulo de placer, de felicidad y de armonía, porque a pesar de sus sonoros gemidos e inclusive "gritos" de placer, había tal armonía en ellos, algo tan sublime, pero que los llenaba de dicha….

-Itachi….- La chica no paraba de pronunciar el nombre del entre gemidos, mientras que el besaba su cuello cada vez con más pasión

Mia sentía a Itachi en lo más profundo de su ser, pero ella lo sentía cada vez mas cerca de su corazón

-¡Mia !- Exclamaba el morena con pasión mientras se sentía dentro de ella, era una sensación que jamás conoció con otras mujeres

Poco a poco, segundo a segundo sus cuerpos explotaban, sentían como llegaban a la cima del placer, una cima que habían escalado juntos su entrega de amor perduro más de 2 horas

-Te amo- Dijo Itachi mientras caía rendido encima de la morena , mientras sentía como ella le acariciaba su espalda desnuda y sus rebeldes cabellos negros

-Yo también- Le decía Mia mientras Itachi se acurrucaba en su pecho, que latía a mil por hora

-¿Estas bien? ¿No te lastime?- Le pregunto preocupado mientras la miraba, pero al ver unas lágrimas que caían de las mejillas de ella se preocupó -¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas arrepentida? Te lastime verdad

-No-

-¿Por qué llorabas?- Le pregunto Itachi, pues en una ocasión la encontró llorando , así fue donde cuidando conoció

-Hay seré tonta, lloro de felicidad- Dijo Mia mientras se enjuagaba las lágrimas con sus manos

-Te amo- Le dijo mientras besaba la cabeza de la morena , sus cabellos estaban esparcidos por toda la almohada -¿Te había dicho que te mirabas hermosa esta noche?

-Si, 10 veces-

-Pues estas hermosa, con ese vestido, aunque ahora después de eso, te prefiero sin el-

-Itachi …- Sanae soltó una risilla traviesa

-Es la verdad, mira que para ser tu primera vez fue increíble-

-Y que lo digas, estoy rendida- Dijo Mia con cansancio pero una sonrisa de satisfacción y de felicidad en su rostro, Itachi se recostó aun lado de ella, en tanto que la morena, cubriendo su desnudez con la delgada sabana recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Itachi y el la abrazaba y besaba su cabeza en varias ocasiones

-Te amo- Dijo Mia luego de caer rendida en los brazos del moreno mientras que Itachi duro más rato así con ella, le encantaba verla dormir, ya que eran las pocas veces que la miraba tranquila, sin problemas, solo ella, tan tranquila y feliz, dormía con una dulzura diga de los ángeles, el moreno estaba seguro que todo había acabado, las barreras que les impedían seguir adelante se habían roto, dejando entrar la luz que iluminaría su camino a la felicidad, una que ella, mas que nadie la merecía y el seria testigo de que se cumpliera, que nunca se dejara vencer por nada, velaría cada noche si era posible sus sueños, estaría con ella al despertar, para ver esa linda sonrisa y esos ojos que antes estaban opacados por el miedo y las lagrimas ahora estarían llenos de vida, de amor y felicidad

-Yo también te amo …. Mi grandote- Decía Mia entre sueños, dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida Mia prometo que estaré a tu lado, que velare tus noches si es posible, estaré aquí para amarte, para ver siempre en tu rostro una sonrisa y que nunca pierdas las ganas de vivir, estaré aquí, como esta noche velando tus noches- Le decía Itachi mientras sentía como le picaban los ojos del sueño, pues tantos viajes a la vez, y no haber dormido mucho lo tenían algo agotado, y las la noche "movidita" que había tenido con morena (Aunque para esas noches sacaría fuerzas de flaqueza para continuar)_-Estoy esperando cada palabra que dices…..He incluso si no quieres hablar esta noche…. Eso está bien, está bien para mí….. Porque no quiero nada más que sentarme…. por fuera de la puerta del cielo y escucharte respirando….Es donde yo quiero estar-___Pensaba el chico al tiempo que sus ojos se cerraban producto del sueño, había una tranquilidad en los rostros de esos dos chicos que acaban de unir sus vidas, entregando su alma y corazón en ello

Finflashblach

-Eso momentos junto a ti era mi preciados –_se dijo , mirando a la morena_- Si tan solo …me hubieras dado una oportunidad , para escucharme te hubiera dicho la verdad ….-

- Y …¿Qué verdad ? o mejor dicho que mentira me hubieras dicho .

- Parece que ya despertaste …. No me entraña siempre tuviste un sueño muy ligero.

- No pensé que estarías aquí…después de todo lo que paso .

-Hmp….Pues sí , y como medio que cobro por matar a mi hijo –_acercándose las a ella y acareándole delicadamente su rostro , lo cual a la morena le sorprendió_– Yo asumiré la paternidad ..del hijo que esperas.

- Disculpa ..¿Qué?-_lo miro a los ojos tratando de no perder la cordura –_ajjajjaj no me hagas reír

-Sabe s…. no sé por qué te asombras sabes que todo lo que quiero.

-Así …pero no eres el padre

-Si pero yo puedo alegar que es mio-_le respondió tranquilamente_– Y también que puedo decirte ¿Qué tengo pruebas? Sobre eso.

-No tengo miedo … y yo también puedo alegar que me violaste_– le contesto muy altaneramente_– Pero … yo si voy a ganar.

- Así ya veremos –_le dijo . yendo a la salida_– Ganare soy un Uchiha… y los Uchihas ganamos siempre_– esa confesión dejo helada a Mia , no sabía que hacer pero era verdad los Uchiha como los Namikaze eran los más poderos del país y no quería meter a su familia en ese problema_– Nos vemos

-Espera ,,_lo detuvo con el moreno se disponía a abrir la puerta de la salida_– Sabes …porque lo hice , ven acá y te lo diré –_le sentó en el sillón_- ven a mi lado si quieres que te lo diga

- Hmp..-_algo dudo Itachi se acercó a ella y sentándose al lado_- ¿Qué pasan ahora te arrepientes? De haber matado a mi hijo

-Hija..-_le corrigió_– él bebe que perdí eran niña

-¿Qué.?

- Si así como lo oyes era un niña. Cuanto te vi con ella en tu despacho me desespere que Salió de allí ..iba sin rumbo hasta que …pues me atropello un carro ..y lo perdí

-_, quedando sorprendió , por su confesión , entonces estaba equivocado , él pensó que Mia aborto a sus hijo , no lo podía creer_– Estas diciendo la verdad

- ¡Claro!¿Que si ?

-¿Por qué? nunca me dijiste nada

- Pues ..¿Cuándo te vi con tu secretaria?

-Con Emily

-Vaya ¿Cómo recuerdas? su nombre-_exclamo en tono de burla_– Sabes…me hacer recordar a la ex esposa de tu hermano la zorra esa .

-Si….no se ¿Por qué ?Mi tonto hermanito se casó con ella

- Tú me engañaste con ella …. Con tu secretaria Emily

- Así..¿Que lo viste?

-Así que lo admites-_le respondió en forma de burla_– Sabe..¿Que que los hombres? Uchihas con uno idiotas .

- Sabes…tienes razón-_le respondió con una sincera sonrisa_– Ya me estoy imaginando lo que paso

- Sí que eres muy listo –_le dijo volteando a verlo_– Esa es una de las razones ..¿ Por las que me enamore de ti ?

- Enserio y no fue por la galanura …¿Qué tenemos los Uchiha ?

-¡Presumido!.. –_le dijo sonriendo un poco_– Ya sabes ..como paso ese día … eres listo

- Los perdiste por mi culpa…mi hija …-_le respondió agachado la cabeza para analizar las cosa en su mente , él era un genio desde niño supo que era especial , sus padre supieron aprovechar su don y que el conduciría a la familia Uchiha a grandes cosas , pero él desde niño quiso proteger a los débiles y decidió ser policía pero si padre se lo impidió él tenía que estudias Negocios Internacionales , pero se revelo y su expulsado la compañía de su padre así que decidió hacer sus sueños realidad_– Aun te amo ..lo sabias .

-Sabes ….y que con Emily.

-Ella pues se enamoró de mí y solo me beso y

-Yo también te amo –_le impropio_– Pero este bebe que crece cada día ..me impide hacerlo

-¿Por qué ?

-¿Por qué ?.. Yo no es quien es su padre – eso estremeció a Itachi por un momento pensó que algunos mal nacidos abusaron de ella pero , Itachi sabía que era fuerte y sabia pelear- ¿Cómo que no sabes ?

- Pues en una fiestas de disfraces ..que mi hermana me invito por el lanzamiento de la nueva marca de ropa , me encontré con un hombre de tu misma altura disfrazado del zorro y pues estuvimos bailado casi toda la noche , solo dijimos algunas cuantas palabra y bueno tu sales lo que siguió después . pero tenía una tatuaje en forma de estrella en un bíceps derecho

-No me digas …¿Qué tu eras ? la bailarina de los velos .

- aaaaaaaaaaaa – grito la morena no podía creerlo – Tu eres el zorro .

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron pasmados tras su revelaciones , por otra parte Kai llevo a Mia a un restaurant muy elegante , todos quedaron pasmados por la hermosa mujer que acompañaba a ese misterios chico , en una de las mesas cercanas se encontraba la familia Namikaze disfrutando un almuerzo familiar , aunque aún las cosas eran delicadas por la muerte resiente de la Hinata , por puesto tenía que superarlo los niños .

-Madre…ya conseguiste las modelos para tu nuevo lanzamiento –_pregunto Naruto mientras hacia comer a su hija menor_- Hiromi.. !Vamos toma toda tu leche ! Para ¿Qué crezcas ?Sana y fuerte ….como tu mama – la pequeña miraba a su padre con alegría , aun no sentía la muerte de "Hinata " pero cuando crezca preguntaría donde estaría su mama , no quiera hacerla sufrí , igual como sufrieron por sus ojos hijos , pero no quería que lo odiara como a su hija mayor que ya se daba cuanta las cosa que pasaban a su alrededor .- Kasumi-chan ..¿Por qué no comes tu comida se enfriara ?.

- No tengo hambre –_le respondió secamente estaba jugando con la comida, usaba un bonito vestido de color lila con unos zapatos de color negro_- ¿Quiero irme de aquí ?

- Kasumi-chan…sabes ¿Qué debes alimentarte?-_dijo la madre de Naruto_– debes comer

-Dije …¿Qué no tengo hambre ?-_soltando su tenedor_

-Pequeña ..cálmate-_contesto amablemente_– Si quieres te llevo a otro lugar … sabes que eres mi nena consentida.

-Noooo… solo ¿quiero ir a casa? Donde esta mamá

-Kasumi…Hija- dijo Naruto, entregando a Hiromi a su madre – Hijita …YO

-NOOOO-_grito la pequeña levándose se su asiento – Yo_.. ya no soy tu hija desde que traicionaste a mi mamá con esa persona tú ya no eres mi padre ….Te odio – salió corriendo de allí dejando al rubio menor pasmado por lo que le dijo su hija , cerro lo ojos .

-Kasumi…- dijo Minato

- ¡Déjala ! Minato – dijo Kushina – dejemos que se calme

- Si padre … Mi madre tiene razón dejemos la sola

Ana (Hinata ) Miro desde la mesa continua la escena de su hija no quiera que odiara a su padre , pero pues la cosa se complicaron , se levantó de la mesa y fue a donde se había ido si hija se marchó al baño de mujeres.

-Mami….mami..-¿Cómo te extraño?-_dijo la rubio llorando en uno de los sanitarios -_¿Por qué te fuiste?...MAMI…odio a papá

-Así …¿Qué odia a tu padre? Sabes que eso es malo .

-¿Quién eres ?-_pregunto , sabía que no podía hablar con un desconocido pero su voz era tan cálida y hermosa , se armó de valor abrió la puerta_- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Mi nombre es Ana White….


	12. CAPITULO XII: UNA NUEVA AMIGA, EL INICI

CAPITULO XII: UNA NUEVA AMIGA, EL INICIO DE LA VENGANZA

Flashback

-NOOOO-_grito la pequeña levándose se su asiento – Yo_.. ya no soy tu hija desde que traicionaste a mi mamá con esa persona tú ya no eres mi padre ….Te odio – salió corriendo de allí dejando al rubio menor pasmado por lo que le dijo su hija , cerro lo ojos .

-Kasumi…- dijo Minato

- ¡Déjala ! Minato – dijo Kushina – dejemos que se calme

- Si padre … Mi madre tiene razón dejemos la sola

Ana (Hinata ) Miro desde la mesa continua la escena de su hija no quiera que odiara a su padre , pero pues la cosa se complicaron , se levantó de la mesa y fue a donde se había ido si hija se marchó al baño de mujeres.

-Mami….mami..-¿Cómo te extraño?-_dijo la rubio llorando en uno de los sanitarios -_¿Por qué te fuiste?...MAMI…odio a papá

-Así …¿Qué odia a tu padre? Sabes que eso es malo .

-¿Quién eres ?-_pregunto , sabía que no podía hablar con un desconocido pero su voz era tan cálida y hermosa , se armó de valor abrió la puerta_- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Mi nombre es Ana White….

Fin flashback

-¿Por qué? dices eso – arrodillándose en frente de la niña - ¡ tu mamá , debe estar muy triste ¡ ¿ Por lo que dices ?- _acariciándole tiernamente su cabello rubio_ – Sabes.. abecés los adultos comentes muchos errores .

-Pero…mi papá engaño a mi mami y yo no lo voy a perdonar nuca - apretó fuertemente sus pequeñas manos, su pequeño corazón se encontraba lleno de dolor y rabia por engaño de su padre – Lo odio…..

-Mira ..pequeña …primero me dices cómo te–parándose de allí y toándola de la mano para que la pequeña saliera del baño - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yo soy Kasumi Nami…perdón – se corrigió - Hyuuga ¿Cómo mi mamà ?

-AAAAA – suspiro – mira ya te dije que eso es malo.- le dijo cargándola y poniéndola en el muro del lavado – eres una niña muy linda , no deberías tener ese resentimiento hacia tu padre

-Pero…yoo.

-Sabes ..yo no conocía a mis padre – le respondo , limpiando su lagrimas con una pañuelo que saco de su bolso – Y por eso no los odio por haberme abandonado.

-Enserio tú no tienes padres

-Así es – le respondió con tranquilidad –eso no quiere decir que odie a mis padre , al contrario le agradezco que haya nacido. Soy el recuerdo de mis padres y tú también lo eres

-De verdad – la miro sus bellos ojos azules como las de ella , estaba llenos de sinceridad y bondad le recordaban un poco su mamá – Soy un recuerdo de mi mami , ella estará conmigo siempre.

- Así es ..tú y tus hermanos son el legado de tu madre – girándole para que se vean en el espejo – Eres muy linda y no deberías tener ese resentimiento. A tu mamá no le gustaría verte así .

- Lo sé – agachó su mirada – cree debería perdonar a mi papá y intentar ser feliz con mi familia.

-Por su puesto Kasumi – tómalo la por el mentó para que volviera a mira al espejo – Tú serás feliz si tu corazón es puro y lleno de bondad.

-de verdad – la pequeña sonrió mas las ver como la rubia clara le acariciaba su cabello , su mano era suave como Hinata aunque Kasumi no se da cuenta que esa mujer era su madre tratando de vengarse de todos los que la engañaron su venganza iba a ser dolorosa y trágica – Ana …podre verte otra vez.

-¡Claro! ¿Qué si?-exclamo la ojiazul – Somos amigas ..no

-Sii- grito la pequeña y la abrazo con alegría ella recibió el entre sus brazos , Hinata abrazo con gran ímpetu a su hija estaba feliz que por fin podrí verla después de todos los acontecimientos que había ocurrido no quería alejarse de sus hijos pero tenía que hacerlo para cumplir su ambiciones

**Naruto se encontraba aturdido por su pequeña hija lo odiara de esa forma no quiera que sea asi ,quería que sus hijos sea felices como él fue cuando eran pequeño pero el cometió un error y lo que asumir sus consecuencias**

**-Hijo ..no te preocupes ,Kasumi regresara –**dijo su madre a verlo tomar otra copa de **vino - NO bebas , Naruto …por el bien es tus hijos **

**-Yo que ¿podría esperar? Madre ..Si todos mis amigos me odian , Hiashi no ¿quiere hacer la vida imposible? ..ahora mi hija me odia - **tomando otro sorbo** – no se mas puede pasar .**

**-Pero HIJO…-**dijo Minato tratando que se clamara** – No debes ponerte así ya verás que todo se solucionará.**

**-Cometí muchos errores, en mi vida – **poniendo la copa en la mesa** – Y ya no , quiero cometer más errores.**

**-Naruto.. hijo nosotros somos humanos ¡Y comentemos muchos errores !**

**-Pero mamá ..yo- **

**-Disculpen ….me encontré a alguien ¿Qué dice? Los conoces**

**-Me disculpa ¿Quién es usted?-** dijo Naruto mirando a la misteriosa mujer

**-Lo siento …mi nombres Mia **White – estudiando su mano , el rubio la recibió impactado . sintió la calidez de su mano se parecía mucho a Hinata – Usted es

-Naruto Namikaze – apretado mamo – Un gusto ..-la miro a los ojos , se estremeció al verla sentía que la conocía pero solo era una ilusión que le recordaba a su Hinata

-Ana-san..- interrumpió la pelirroja , soltándose las manos – Soy Kushina Kamikaze y eles mi esposa Minato – el rubio se reverencio para saludar a la chica- Pendón por ser descortés ..pero ¿Quién es esa persona ?¿que nos conoces?

-A bueno…es esta pequeña – mirando su detrás ella - ¡vamos! Kasumi… salde allí- la pequeña rubia salió detrás de Ana y miro tímidamente a su padre - Vamos …Kasumi , no tengas miedo

**-Kasumi-chan-** dijeron los miembros de la familia Namikaze al mismo tiempo

**- Abuelito, abuelita** – dijo la pequeña con timidez ., entonces su mirada se dirigió a su padre –**mmmm papá** . **- ¡Discúlpeme! Por el mal momento que lo hice pasar **

**-Hija…..Mi niña – **esta vez Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar que le decía papá**, **había pasado una semana desde la muerte de Hinatay ya no escuchabadecirla papásu corazón se remeció de alegría al escuchar decirle papá – Yo debería pedirte disculpas

**-Papá …¿quiero ir a casa?- **eso es lo único que dijo antes de salir detrás de Ana** – Ana-chann. Puedes visitarme mañana . ¿quiero que conozcas ? A mis hermanitos **

**-Pues…..- **miro al rubio, no se sabe cuál será la su respuesta **–no lo sé , eso depende de tu padre**

**-¡Claro!...¿que si hijita ?- **acariciándole su cabellera rubia

**-De verdad – **dijo muy emocionada saltando de alegría – **gracias papi**

-**Kasumi….-**ahora era el turno de Naruto de alegrarse por que su hija le dijo papà ,no que le abra contado a esa mujer o que abra dicho pero funcionó , por fin su pequeña hija lo trataría de perdonar- **Mañana …A¿ qué hora? Tiempo** **para visitar a mi hijos.**

**-Pues si Kasumi no tiene clases…me encantaría visitarlos – **le respondió con una sonrisa es su labios, vio a su hijita que se dirigía a donde sus abuelos que la abrazaban y le contaban algunas cosa que le dijo Ana** - ¡Es una buena niña!**

**-¡Claro! ¿Que lo es? - **dijo el rubiorespondiéndole a larubia que le parecía angelical no sabía – **NO sé que hiciste ….pero ¡Gracias!¿Por hacer ?reír a mi niña** .

**-NO hay de ¿Qué?- **respondiéndole con tranquilidad** – Además la vi tan triste ¿Qué tenía? ¿Qué hacer algo ?**

**-Mia-san….no se ¿Cómo decirlo? Pero…¿tiene usted trabajo?**

**-¿Qué quiere decir con eso ?-**le pregunto "Ana" un poco aturdida** - ¿Por qué me dice eso ? **

**-¡Bueno! es ¿Qué ?La niñera de mis hijos ya no está con nosotros tuvo que regresar a su pueblo – **le dijo tranquilamente, aunque en ese momento se encontraba algo aturdido por esta misteriosa mujer , es su mete se preguntó ¿será alguna arribista ? ¿Solo quería conquistar a un millonario a través de su hija ? esa y muchas preguntas invadieron su mente , pero su corazón le decía que esta una buena mujer le recordaba a su Hinata tenía su aspecto , sentía paz en su interior al verla - **¿Qué dice? Ana-san **

**-¡Pues no se!- **agacho la mirada , no quiera hacerse nota no por ahorapero tenía la necesidad de tener a sus hijos cerca de ella ; quería estar siempre con ellos pero si tenía que cumplir su venganza si quiera empezar de esa manera ser niñera lo aria **– Pues ….me parece bien**.- le sonrió – **Pero tengo qué matricularme en la universidad ¿quiero ingresar ?A la UNIVERSIDAD REAL DE JAPÓN **

**-De verdad - **dijo muy sorprendió –** Pues yo le puedo ayudar ¿con todo eso?**

**-Enserio ¿quiere ayudarme con eso? –** la respondió muy entusiasmada, entonces saco de su cartera un papel en donde esta anotado su dirección – **tome** – se la entrego **– Aquí está mi dirección** .

**-ok muchas gracias Ana-san-**le agradeció- **Entonces nos vemos Ana-san** – se despidió gustosamente de la mujer.

**-Nos vemos Mia –chan –** se despidió de la pequeña rubia – **nos vemos mañana**

**-Adiós pequeña Kasumi – **dándole un beso en la mejilla** – Espérame.**

**-Hai…-**le respondió con alegría saltando hacían donde sus padre y abuelos** –**Adiós..- la familia Namikaze se despidió de la rubia que recién conocieron, los padre de Naruto no le gustaba que esa misteriosa mujer los visitará pero en su corazón sentía que esta mujer se una oportunista y así como Sakura perjudicarían a su familia y ellos no quiera que esto ocurriera no quiera ver subir mas a sus nietos ya ¿Qué la muerte? de su nuera, los altero un poco emocionalmente y no quieran ver a su hijo y nietos ¿Qué subirán mas ? y se propusieron a vigilar a Ana White y descubrir su vida entera.

Por su parte Hinata se contuvo en no correr hacia tu hija y decirle ¿Qué es su madre? Y que la quería decir que era su madre y quería llevársela con ella y sus hermanos para vivir en paz con ella lejos de Naruto y su familia .

**Ana ¡Ya nos vamos! –** dijo Kai sacándola de su pensamientos- **Tengo ¿Qué hacer unos ?asuntos pendientes ….Te llevo a casa.**

**-No ..Gracias Kai-san-** le agradeció su ofrecimiento sonriéndole - ¡**Ve tú !ya no vemos yo también tengo ¿Qué hacer ?algunas cosa.**

**-¡Está bien! Ya page la cuanta – **le respondió animadamente–**Nos vemos ..**

**-¡Adiós!-** se despidió de el pelirrojo , vio como salía del restaurante

Hinata salió de allí para dirigirse a la gran florería de su amiga Ino , su venganza comenzaría con ella y su esposo , tomo un taxi para llevarla a la florería Yamanaka entonces recordó lo que le dijo Mia antes de venir aquí.

Flashback

Mia y Hinata se encontraban en la habitación de la morena peinándole su cabello para píntale –Hinata….¿ qué aras ? Ahora digo tienes ¿Qué hacer un plan ? Para hacer tu venganza.

-**Pues primero, voy a iniciar con Ino Yamanaka are ¿Qué su florería? Fracases y después de su esposo ello será mis primera victimas .**

**-Me parece bien ..esa rubia jamás me cayó bien , siempre con aires de grandeza – **le hecho el tinte de la cabello de la ojiperla** – Y después ¿Qué harás ?**

**- Pues ya es sabrás en su tiempo **

Fin Flashback

Hinata llego a su destino, bajo de taxi y miro a él gran edificio camino muy lentamente para ver las flores, entro la floreara vio las bella flores. Entonces vio a Ino que atendía a una pareja que se encontraba mirando la flore por que se iba a casa.

-Ino ..me las pagaras…

Bueno esta es mi nuevo capítulo , dejen su q su comentario en esta historia así que léanlo y disfrútemelo como sabe no jakareron mi otra cuenta y no puede recupérala es esa nueva cuenta agregare más de mis historias así que gracias por todo nos vemos la otra historia es que voy a agregar es POR TI.. bye nos vemos


End file.
